In The Eyes of a Wolf
by MARZ009J
Summary: Currently writing the rewrite version of this fic.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Her First Ride

Here it is guys!

My best friend's and I's new transfic!

My best friend Ryoma just got back from America last month and is now here in the Philippines!

Yay! Plus he decided to help me with the Evelyn's Guidelines fic to speed up a little on the update! As well as my other three best friends too! Woohoo!

Isn't that great!

Anyway enjoy guys!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except my OC Maaya, Ryou and Jin belongs to my best friend Ryoma. We both own the story!

**Chapter 1: Getting Her First Ride**

"Alright, Ms. Yamagishi?"

"Okay." A teenage girl who has long dark red hair that was tied into a pony tail and green emerald eyes stood up form her seat while carrying a box. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and a dark blue denim shorts, she was also wearing a sleeveless black unbuttoned trench coat with a patch on it's back that looks like the tattoo on her right shoulder, her right shoulder had a tattoo that looks like a golden staff with black and white wings as well as a gold circle behind it, she was also wearing a pair long black leather fingerless gloves. She places it on a table and opens it.

"I will be reporting about my great, great, great grandfather. His name was Kurihiko Yamagishi; he was the greatest blacksmith in all of Japan. He would make lots of samurai swords and gave them to the soldiers. All of his works are flawless; even he made a samurai sword for the emperor of Japan on a special request from the emperor himself. He was also one of the first people to ever explore the Arctic Circle; he was along with his closest friend Captain Archibald Witwicky. Here's an example of one of his tools, his hammer. And other stuffs in blacksmithing." She pulls out a very old hammer that was about hundreds of years old.

"He also made a family samurai sword during his exploration to the Arctic Circle, which was passed down to our family for generations to keep a memento of him, and here's also his gloves and such."

She pulls out a pair of gloves, tongs, and a picture of the family samurai sword. "Here's the actual picture of the sword I mentioned, I took this in our home. You can see that there are also some unknown symbols that he imbedded." She pulls out an old scroll and spreads it. "This was his journal." The scroll had Japanese writing on it along with some unknown symbols. She continued explaining the history of her great grandfather.

"He decided to leave Japan and go on an adventure. Then after his journey there he became insane when he got back to Japan a few years later. He actually discovered an artifact there with his closest friend. But they didn't mention it on their journals."

"Okay class there will either be a quiz or another report next week!" The teacher announces.

The school bell rang and the students started to prepare to leave. The girl went to the teacher while holding the box. "So."

"I will give you a 'B-'." She dropped her face.

"Just a 'B-'?"

"You were hogging your great, great, great grandfather's crap Ms. Yamagishi. And I believe I've heard this from Mr. Witwicky before."

"But you said anything that involves history."

"True, but it still looks like a B- and because you and Mr. Witwicky have similar report of this, even though he's in another section." Maaya face palmed and thought _'Damn you Sam!'_

"Okay, Sir could you look at the window." The teacher sighed and peeks at the window. "See my two big brothers over there, the two guys at the black 1963 GT Shelby Mustang? Well they just arrived two days ago from Vietnam, and they were always away from home leaving me alone in the house along with a babysitter. I gave them a promise that I'll give them three A's , and if I give them three A's they'll be staying here with me as well as getting me my first car. It's my dream to get my very own first car. And they told me this. 'Maaya, if you give us three A's and earn at least two thousand we promise you we'll give you a car.' Now I got the two thousand and two A's." She explained.

"Your 'B-'…*poof* dream gone. Just ask yourself Sir, what would Jesus do?"

She ran towards the red GT Shelby Mustang happy while carrying her bag. A skinny man was leaning at the hood of the car he was wearing a gray vest and a black shirt inside, his pants were blue denim jeans, and his left eye was covered by his long bangs while his black hair was short. He notices Maaya running towards them, he opens the door. "I got an A!" She gets in and sits at the back of the car while the skinny guy gets in at the passenger's seat. The two boys look at her.

"Let me see." The skinny guy grabs the paper from her and examines. "A-...?"

"It's an A! At least it's an A!" She looks at her two older brothers with pleading eyes

"Let me see that paper, yep it's an A." The other guy who was a bit muscular chuckled, he was a bit taller than then other guy, his hair was rough that looks like a fire, his hair was dark red similar to Maaya's, he was wearing a black shirt and a brown leather jacket with fur on the collar of the jacket, he was wearing a pair of jeans. All three siblings' eyes were the same, green emerald color. They started to drive and headed for the car sale.

"An 'A-' Ryou." The man on the passenger's seat sighed at their older brother.

"Jin, give her a break will ya? She's been working hard on her school." Ryou replied.

"So does that mean you guys will stay? And I'll be getting my first car?" Maaya asks while they were about to approach the car sale.

"You got the money?" Jin asked.

"Yep." Maaya replied "C'mon Jin you know I worked hard on this money, by the way are you two gonna stay here for the rest of years?"

Maaya soon spotted a red and blue semi drove at the car sale. What's strange is that she didn't saw anyone driving. She shook her head and looks back at her two big brothers.

"Of course we are, we don't have any clients in line. But I don't think we'll be staying here that long. Maybe next month we'll be having one." The driver replied while parking at the parking lot. "Here we are." He got out of the car along with Jin.

"What? Ryou this is like a junkyard." Maaya got off while complaining.

"It's your first car Maaya, don't worry eventually you'll be having a new one when you got enough money to buy a hotter one." Ryou laughed at his little sister's shocking reaction while ruffling her hair. She fixes her hair while her two brothers were laughing. "And don't even think of burrowing my car."

"Your car's different! Look at all of these! They're nothing but junk!" Maaya pointed out while Ryou shrugged her complaint. "You ever watched the 40 year old virgin?"

"Yeah." Ryou laughed again.

"Well look at this, this things a 40 year old virgin and that one's a 50 year old virgin." Maaya pointed at some old and dirty cars that were parked on the parking lot, all of them had a sale tag sticking on the windshield.

"Get used to it Maaya, when I got my first it was also a piece of junk." Jin looks around. They were in a cheap car sale. The three walk towards the small building were a black guy who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt stood up and approaches them.

"That's it I'm getting a full time job and earn myself some money." Maaya pouted.

"Don't even think about of dropping in school, otherwise you'll have to answer to our minds." Jin narrowed his eyes on her.

"Whatever!" Maaya stuck her tongue out while Jin rolls his eyes and sighed. Ryou on the other hand just laughed at his two siblings.

"Can I help you?" They all look at the black guy who was wearing the Hawaiian T-shirt.

"Yeah we're here to buy our little sister's first car." Ryou shakes his hand on the black guy. Then drapes his arm on Maaya's shoulders.

"This pretty lady? Sure!" He led the three siblings towards the corner. Maaya rolled her eyes and kept following them. "How about this one?" He asks Maaya at a 1970 Volkswagen.

"Too old for my taste." She replied, Maaya looks around to search something else. After a minute of searching she spotted again the red and blue semi Peterbuilt truck. "What about that one?" She pointed at the truck.

"That one-. Wait a minute, I don't know about this one." The black guy walks towards the truck and examines it. Maaya opens the driver's door and climbs in. Ryou and Jin walks beside her.

"Hey! Gilly! What's this truck doin' here!" The black guy shouted at the other black dude who was washing a dirty car.

"You sure about this one Maaya?" She nodded at Ryou, both he and Jin didn't mind her getting a truck but somehow Ryou was sensing a very strange feeling on the semi. "Let's ask about the price then." He looks at the owner.

"How much is it?" Maaya asked while examining the interior, her soft fingers traced the steering wheel.

"How much is the price of the truck?" Jin repeated Maaya's question at the owner.

"Well, I'll give you 5 grand."

"5000 dollars?" Maaya pops her head out of the window and looks at the owner. "Can't you take 4 grand?"

"Nope, sorry lil' lady can't lower the price."

"Sorry Maaya, come on get out we'll look for another one." Ryou opens the door and helped Maaya climb out.

"What about this one?" The owner went to another old car beside the truck. When he got in the driver's seat the truck's door slammed on the driver's door and broke the lock.

"Hey you okay?" Ryou looks at the owner.

"I'm fine; guess this one's got problems." The owner got out of the window of the passenger's seat. "Maybe this one..." When he was about to enter another car the truck's radio went haywire and sent out a sound burst making the other cars', except the semi, windshield and windows shatter.

The owner fell on the ground and stood up shaking. He looks at the three who was also surprised. "4,000!"

* * *

-Later at Night-

* * *

"Dinner ready yet?"

"Almost just let it boil a few more minutes."

The three are all gathered at a round table, their house was Japanese designed. There was a living room and a coat rack that was hanging the three siblings' outerwear, a kitchen beside it, a second floor which is where their bedrooms are. Ryou, Jin, and Maaya are all sitting around the table. The two also has a tattoo similar to Maaya's on their right shoulder. A portable stove was in front and a pot which was boiling with different kinds of meat, vegetables and mushrooms, in other words they were having a hot pot. This recipe is containing meat, vegetables, mushrooms, fish and any other ingredients that would add to the boiling broth.

Beside the table there was a Japanese rice cooker. And there are three large bowls in front of each of them as well as chopsticks. Ryou flips the TV channel to the CNN News. All the News talked about is how the economy is doing and how the president will fix this. Maaya laid her back on the floor while holding her growling stomach.

"Hungry~..." She groaned.

"It's almost finished Maaya." Jin stirred the hot pot.

"You know, that truck is really weird." Ryou looks at Maaya who was about to die of starvation.

"Weird? What do you mean Ryou?" Jin asks.

"I mean, didn't you two saw what it did?"

"The way it slammed it's door and a sound burst was released from nowhere that shattered the windshield of the cars except the semi?" Jin replied before taking a sip of the soup then he added some salt and pepper.

"You mean it actually wants to be bought." Maaya replied. "Maybe it has a more durable windshield." She added.

"Probably." Jin stirred the soup again while he replied.

"Hopefully that truck's worth it." Ryou looks back to the TV.

"Okay guys its done." Jin said making Maaya shot up and grabs her chopsticks and was drooling.

"Let's eat!" They all shouted happily in Japanese while digging in.

-After a few hours-

Maaya got out of the shower while wearing her black tank top and black shorts, she was drying her hair while walking towards the stairs, and she soon passed by the window and saw her semi parked inside the large garage besides Ryou's red 1963's GT Shelby Mustang. She paused for a minute and walked outside after wearing her slippers. She went towards the semi and traces the hood with her fingers. She didn't notice that the semi shivered. When she arrives at the driver's door she opens it and climbs in.

Once she settled at the seat she examines again the interior bedding by tracing her fingers, she was feeling sleepy and yawned. Before she realizes it she fell asleep in the semi, her arms were crossed on the steering wheel while her head was resting on them. She didn't hear the semi sighed, and did not felt a presence beside her. A man appeared beside her; he carries and carefully lays her on the bed inside the cot then covers her with a blanket.

He was gently stroking Maaya's hair as if feeling her smooth and soft hair, as well as continuing himself on watching her sleep peacefully for a while. He leans at her face and gives a peck on her cheek before disappearing. Optimus looks at the house and saw that the lights are out meaning the other two are asleep. He soon fell into recharge.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Maaya! Wake up!" Maaya shot up when she heard Ryou's voice.

"Ryou?" She replied and yawned. She looks around and notices that she was inside her semi's cot. "How did I get here?" She wondered while stretching like a cat.

"Maaya! Where are you!" Ryou shouted again. "Hey!"

"Over here! Sheesh, stupid little…" She shouted in response, she also followed it with grumbling while climbing down the semi. She saw Ryou walking towards her, Maaya notices that Ryou is wearing his black biker jacket and a camouflage shirt inside; he was wearing black leather pants and a pair of biker boots.

"There you are squirt, we've been looking everywhere for ya." He ruffled her hair.

"Dang it Ryou quit messing my hair!" She threw his hand while he was laughing. "Why are you dressed in your working attire?"

Ryou's expression became serious and looks at her, Maaya knew what that meant and she frowned. "Sorry Maaya, we got a call from our military 'friend'. They said they needed our help in Qatar, our friend from the military just called us this morning. He said he's been having trouble with some people doing suicide bombing, and since me and Jin are the only best snipers in the world they needed some scouts ands snipers. Just to cover the front line soldier's, ass."

"So...who's gonna baby-sit me?" She asked sadly.

"Do you even need one?" Ryou grabs Maaya and gave her a head a noggin with his hand while his other arm was holding her and continued pestering her.

"Stop! Ryou! My brain!" Maaya laughed he did too. Then Jin walks out of the house while wearing a gray jacket and a black shirt and gray pants while wearing a pair of military boots. He searched around to look for the two. He was carrying two back packs; he saw them and sighed while walking towards them.

"If both of you keep that childish act up I might go on, on the job, alone." Jin threw Ryou's back pack after he let's go of Maaya and grabs it.

"Hey we're the best of the best when we're doing it together Jin, maybe after Maaya here graduates. Us, three may be the only ones who can do all sorts of jobs, if ever Maaya joins us." Ryou hoist his pack on his shoulder.

"I'd rather let her finish college, and maybe even let her get normal full time jobs." Jin went to the garage and grabs his motorcycle. "Rather than, becoming a hired mercenary."

"I doubt she'll have a normal job, you know how stubborn she is. Plus I think you'll agree with me that we'll be proud of her when she becomes like us." Ryou replied. "A stubborn little soldier."

"Hey!" Maaya looks at Ryou then to Jin. "Will you two stop talking about me! Who's gonna be my guardian?"

"No one." They both said in unison.

"What?"

"You heard us, last time I check you had ears hahahaha!" Ryou laughs again

"Maaya, you have got yourself a part-time job and it's your summer vacation today. Plus I believe you can handle yourself at watching the house alone, also, you're old enough to live on your own." Jin drags out his black BMW bike while Ryou went to the garage and grabs his motorcycle. "And don't you worry about social services; we already gave them valid papers of excuse. Our friend already helped us with that."

"Do you really need to go now? Just after you guys got home few days ago?" Maaya frowned again.

"We need to follow the contract; this is also an emergency so we need to leave immediately. Sorry Maaya, but we're the only ones who can do exotic jobs and you know that." Jin replied while checking his equipments.

"Don't worry squirt we'll be back before you know it." Ryou checks his equipments while he replied to her. "And don't even think of fighting, unless someone else picks a fight. You know what to do, give 'em hell."

"Fine. Blood promise?" She asked them.

Ryou and Jin nods and walks in closer to her after they both checked their equipments, while Jin grabs a knife from his belt pouch, he removes his glove on his hand and made a cut. He gave the knife to Ryou and did the same, and then to Maaya which she also did the same. Then all three placed their hands on top of each other.

"I swear." Ryou looks at Jin then to Maaya.

"I swear." Jin said the same thing and looks at Ryou then to Maaya.

They let go of each other and Maaya drapes her arms on them giving them a big hug, Ryou laughed and hugged back, Jin only smiled and hugged back too.

"Hey don't forget souvenirs!" Maaya shouted while the two revved their bikes alive.

"Yeah we'll give ya some sands from Qatar!" Ryou laughed again while Jin rolled his eyes as they drove off.

Maaya sighed then went back inside the house.

Optimus heard the whole thing and felt sorry for Maaya. After a few hours Maaya walks out of the house and went to her semi, Prime saw her wearing a camisole and a short denim shorts, she was also carrying a bag. Her hair was tied into a pony tail while her sunglasses were on her forehead. She opens the door and climbs up; she threw the bag on the passenger's seat before revving the engines alive. She drove off to her destination; she decided to head to her favorite lake that no one else knows except the three of them. Once she passes the town she parked nearby the small woods and a lake in the middle, she turns off the engine and got out when she got her bag. Beside the woods there was a small lake, she looks around and saw no one.

Optimus just watched her carefully as she kept looking around and even listening carefully, after a few minutes she places the bag on the hood of the semi and opens it, Prime was shock to see her start undressing in front of him! Slowly she unzips her shorts revealing her panty, after her shorts she slowly lifts her camisole. She threw it along with her shorts that were on the hood of the semi, and then she unhooks her bra and turns around. Her back is now facing the hood of the semi.

Prime couldn't believe what he's watching, Maaya was undressing. In front of him! He somehow felt his arousal kicking in. He also saw a long line of gash that was on her back as well as multiple cuts and scratches on her back, not just that he also noticed that even her legs and her stomach had scars, but in between her breasts there was a burnt mark and a gash as well. He didn't think that she would have plenty of scars on her body. Then Maaya slowly took her panty off, with sharp ears she heard a whisper. She covers herself and looks alarmed.

"Who's there!" She growled furiously like a wolf, as her sharp eyes looks around to examine the area.

Optimus kept quiet and didn't want her to be disturbed to her...relaxation. After half an hour of listening carefully and searching around her, she sighed in relief and placed her under garments on the hood; she turns around and searched something on her bag. Prime knew that this was wrong, watching her in the nude. But he couldn't stop himself anymore as he was already enjoying her bouncing breasts and exposed skin. Maaya pulls out her bikini and wore it, Prime mentally growled to cover her beautiful naked body with those stupid garments. Once she was finished wearing the bikini she places her under garments inside the bag as well as her clothes.

She turns towards the lake and walks, his optics were glued to her swaying hips. She slowly walk in the water, she shivered when her skin made contact of the cold water. As soon as her body adjusted at the coldness of the water she dunks herself and emerges from the water, she enjoys herself by swimming in the lake. When her brothers were away she would always go to the lake and relax in the water. Optimus somehow was relieved to see her relaxed in the lake. He just kept watching her and was also keeping his sensors up for any danger lurking in the woods; he soon picked up something over by the bushes near the lake.

Maaya soon heard a twig broke; she shot up and looks around. She sniffed to get the scent of the creature that was around her. She saw the bush ruffled, she immediately got out of the water and went to her bag to grab a combat knife. Then she saw a white wolf walking out of the bushes, Maaya sighed in relief and puts back the knife in her bag. The wolf stops and sniffs, Maaya smiled and slowly walked towards the wolf. Prime wanted to stop her but he could see that she was trying to communicate to the creature.

"Hey..." She knelt down a few inches in front of the wolf and held out her hand showing that she's not a hostile; the wolf sniffed and slowly went closer to her. The wolf sniffs Maaya's hand for a while; she just kept smiling at it. Then the wolf licks her hand showing that it has recognized her as one of her own. The wolf got closer to Maaya and licks her face, Maaya giggled at the wolf's tongue. It was ticklish. Maaya began to run her hands on the white soft fur of the wolf. She notices that it was a female wolf, and then she spotted the wolf's fur to be coated in blood at the right leg.

Maaya looks at the right leg and saw that it was injured, she frowned and stood up. "Wait here." She went towards the semi's hood to get something on her bag. She pulls out a white handkerchief and went back to the wolf, the wolf growls. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." She purred to the wolf to calm down, her hand pets the wolf's head. Once the wolf has calmed down she started to tend the wolf's injured leg by wrapping the white cloth on it. "There all done."

The wolf sniffed her injured leg and looks back to Maaya, she went closer to her face and starts licking her face again. Prime smiled to see Maaya laughing; he was quite impressed to see her tame a wild creature. The wolf stops and looks back to the bush she came from. Maaya notices her looking at the bush; she soon heard some howling of another wolf. The wolf howled as well, Maaya knew that the wolf was probably being called by it's mate.

"Looks like you need go back now." She pets the wolf again before standing up and watch the wolf take it's leave.

She sighs in relief and grabs her bag; she opens the door and climbs up on the semi. She revved her semi's engine alive and took off and head back to her home. Prime is now interested on this femme, he saw her tame a wild animal as well as tending its injuries. He has kept a note that Maaya has a liking to nature and its wild animals. For some reason he can feel something in his spark.

* * *

Qatar/ US Military base

* * *

"Alright, run on this me again."

"Well, our good friend needed some more back up here in Qatar."

"They need good snipers."

"Yes, they are also hiring more mercenaries as well. Sounds like that they are running out of soldiers."

Ryou looks at Jin who was looking at his laptop and was reading the message that the military sent Ryou checks at his sniper rifle for any problems.

They just left California two days ago. Just after two days when they returned home, they immediately got a private call from man called General Morshower. He told them that they're in need of help; he said their losing some good soldiers against the terrorists. Ryou and Jin were tied with the contract with the General, both brothers were once in the military and they saved the General before.

All they wanted is to stay with their little sister back in California but as well as doing military jobs, so in exchange for saving the General's life he agreed to let them go back to their little sister as mercenaries. However they're not just normal hired mercenaries, the two brothers are the true elites. They can get any kind of job done before the government even knows; the two was truly the best of the best. Both in military action and strategies, they even have sharper eyes than anyone so they were THE best snipers in the military.

But Ryou wasn't only a best sniper; he was also the best in hand to hand combat. The contract, however, says that if they got an emergency call from the General they do not have the option to decline the job, that's their only catch.

They both trained Maaya to be like them at the age of 10, she also has sharper senses. The two brothers know that this was in their genes; they never talked about their family much. Only the three of them would talk about each other's stories, their parents died when Maaya was only 7, Maaya was with her parents on a plane to go visit the two in America. However a malfunction happened in the engine's systems and they crashed, thankfully, on land. Because miraculously, Maaya was the only survivor of the plane crash, the others along with their parents died. The two heard what happened and rushed to the hospital that Maaya was in; they couldn't believe it but was thankful that their little sister survived the crash.

They were horrified, Ryou most of all, to see her weak body. Her body was wrapped in bandages and casts. The doctor told them her injuries. Apparently Maaya suffered a third degree burn on her chest and had two broken bones on her arms. She had multiple deep cuts on her legs, stomach and her back as well. But her back had a large gash that her spine could almost be seen, even the middle of her chest had a deep cut. What made her survived was the small piece of shard that was imbedded on her heart. The doctors said that if they were to remove the shard she may die. They also said that it was a miracle for little Maaya to survive a plane crash that has only a slim chances of survival.

Ryou and Jin were the only two relatives left in her life; at first when she was young she would always get sick when her two brothers are gone. Jin always provides her a guardian to look after her before they left, but knew that they would both miss their little sister and she would still keep getting sick without them. But while the two are with her they would sometimes train her to be like them, and also helped her get through their parents death.

Thankfully Maaya was able to pull through, Jin suggested to not mentioning anything about their parents death or even their reason for traveling. Ryou knows that they both need to tell Maaya about their parents but time will tell. Jin was more worried about her; she might have post traumatic stress. She may have nightmares about the plane crash and the laying lifeless bodies of their parents; sadly it did happen at stormy nights. Loud thunders and flashes of lightning would trigger those nightmares somewhere in Maaya's mind.

Ryou and Jin rushed towards her room when they heard her loud cries and sobs at the middle of the stormy night, when they enter they saw her on the ground curled up into a ball while her eyes were full of watery tears. As the eldest, Ryou decided to do the jobs alone while Jin had to stay at home to ensure Maaya's mental health and to help her at stormy nights. Jin agrees without hesitance, he knew how strong Ryou is, but that's not what made him stay it was their weak little sister.

When she reached 9 years old the nightmares were gone, she didn't have anymore of those horrible nightmares. Both the brothers are relieved to see her well, she was back to being her cheerful self and they are able to do the jobs again as partners.

"Alright boys we're here!" The pilot of the chopper shouted at them.

The rope was lowered to the ground, Ryou was first to slide down the rope and landed on the sands, Jin was the last to land.

"Hey the two jap brothers!" Ryou turns around and grinned.

"Will, my man!" Ryou grabs the shoulders of a man in a military uniform.

"Captain William Lennox." Jin looks at Will and nods.

"You know Jin, you don't have to be so formal around me just cause I'm captain and all, so you guys the back up?" Will placed both his arms on the two brothers' shoulders. "C'mon I'll take ya to the General's room." He lets go of them and walk towards the base. "So, how's your little sister doin'? She okay?" He asked while taking a glance on the two.

"Yeah, she's a real woman now." Ryou replied.

"So I heard, she got any boyfriend?"

"Nope, never will be." Jin replied.

"What? You two gotta let her have one, unless you guys planning on letting her grow up without any guy."

"I ain't on Jin's side on that one; I've been trying to find her a match. It ain't easy finding a real guy for her; most of those guys back home are just wussies." Ryou pats Jin's back. "C'mon Jin, I know you'll agree with me on this one. She needs a guy."

Jin looks at his older brother and just stares blankly, Ryou just laughs. "I'll think about that." He replied while Ryou kept laughing.

"Yo! You two back here in the military." A black man approaches the two.

"Hey Epps, sup?" Ryou greeted while he grabs the black man's hand and shakes it.

"Doin' okay here." Epps replied.

"Okay you two go on inside the General's waiting for ya." Will points at the door.

"Thanks Will, see ya guys." Ryou waves at the two then followed Jin towards the room.

"Ryou, Jin, welcome back you two." A man around his 40's greeted them; the two immediately salutes at him. "At ease, you two don't have to salute me every time we meet. You're not in the military anymore, your special ops mercenaries."

"We're still part of the military General, even if we are just hired mercenaries." Jin responded.

"I know that, but your only deal here is that you do the jobs and missions we give you." General Morhsower grabs three cigars on his pocket. "Here, it's Cuban." He tosses each cigar to each of them.

"Thanks, General." Ryou puts the cigar on his belt pouch. "Maybe I'll light this up after we got done with the job."

"Suit yourself, anyway on to business." The General started to explain the situation to the two.

* * *

California/Tranquility

* * *

"Maaya!"

Maaya lifts her head up from her book while she was sitting on her semi's hood, she saw a teenage boy walking towards her. "Sam what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanna go to the lake party with me." He asks.

"What, so you can have a girl with you and act cool?" She jumps down on her semi.

"No, I told you I'm not interested in you." He stuck his tongue out. "Everyone's there already."

"Oh I get it, you're gonna go show off with the hottest girl in school are ya?" She narrows her one eye while the other widens and looks at him smirking wolfishly.

"I thought you're my best friend!"

"Yep hit the spot!" She laughs hard.

"By the way, is that your new ride?" Sam points at the semi.

"Yeah it is, sweet isn't it?" She pats her hand on the hood. "What about you?"

"Over there." Sam points his thumb on the yellow and black racing striped Camaro.

"Looks cool, how much did you get it?"

"4 grand."

"4 grand! That's the price I got with my semi! Weird, anyway, sure I'll go with you on the lake and help you out on your girl problems."

"Shut up and mind your own issues, I'll meet ya there." Sam went towards his yellow Camaro.

Maaya kept laughing while climbing the semi, Prime on the other looks at the yellow Camaro. He opens the comm. Link

**::"Prime to Bumblebee."::**

**::"Sir, I didn't know your going to be that femme's guardian."::**

**::"Ratchet and Ironhide are busy getting here, I want you to keep looking after Sam."::**

**::"Okay Sir, by the way, you sounded like you just had an overload. What happened sir?"::**

**::"…":: **He couldn't answer anymore as he was getting very embarrassed to answer, this morning he saw Maaya naked again and dressed in her bikinis to give him a car wash, he was being washed by her. As a matter of fact, he did have an overload earlier, thanks to Maaya's soft hands and her soft breasts being pressed and rubbed on his frame. So while she was washing him, he was pleasantly enjoying it! While his arousal systems are kicking to maximum overdrive and soon he overloaded by shivering. Thankfully Maaya didn't notice him shiver, she was too busy scrubbing his grill and her hair bangs were always in the way.

**::"Sir?"::**

**::"Yes Bumblebee?"::**

**::"Are you alright?"::**

**::"Yes I'm fine, Prime out!":: **He immediately cuts off the comm. Link to avoid hearing anymore of his subordiante's questions while Maaya was driving him towards a large lake filled with young teenagers both boys and girls.

Oh how much he became obsessed with her ever since he saw her changed in front of him on that small lake. He wondered how far his obsession of Maaya will go; she is a very interesting femme as well as a dark secret that have yet to be known in time. If he's right he might fall in love with her, but will Maaya feel the same way? After a few days without her knowing that the semi she was driving was actually an alien in disguise, he will just have keep studying her for the time being. And probably enjoy her touch, which he both thankful for and ashamed of it.

Yay chapter one finish!

I'd like to thank my best friend for helping me with this.

Ryoma's one of my four my best friend! Those two characters, Ryou and Jin are his OC's! We're actually using our nicknames as the names of our OC's! I'm usually called Maya in my school, Marz in our group! We mostly called him Jin, and sometimes Ryou on occasions!

Ryoma and I own this fic, so don't forget him or else he'll blame me! XP

Readers hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Review! Please and thank you!

V(^w^)V


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting His Obsession

**Sorry for updating for so long!**

**Me and Ryoma were having a writer's block!**

**Plus stupid projects in my college are piling up!**

**At least was able to write this while working! ^u^**

**Here's chapter 2~! **

**Enjoy! **

**0w0 **

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWE ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY, IT BELONGS TO ME AND MY BEST FRIEND, MAAYA ONLY BELONGS TO ME, RYOU AND JIN ONLY BELONGS TO MY BEST FRIEND!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting His Obsession**

* * *

Maaya opens the door and climbs out of her semi; she ties up her hair into a pony tail before going to Sam's side who seem to be pestering by a muscular guy.

"Hey check it out." One of the guys nudges the boy pestering Sam.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we'll be having a hell of a party."

"Easy, I heard her family's a bunch of killers." The other boy whispered.

Maaya just rolls her eyes while listening to the whispers of cocky boys about her and her brothers.

"What are you doing here?" He looks at Maaya.

"Just watching, got a problem?" She replied back, but she adjusted her tone to a more threatning manner to save her best friend.

"Maaya you can go back home." Sam whispered to her.

"Go home? Why? So these cock suckers can let their big mouth talk like a chicken? I doubt that." Maaya saw that some of the boys are getting angry, but she didn't pay no mind to them. However, some of the teenagers are shaking and started to leave.

**::"Sir what do we do?":: **Bumblebee immediately open the comm. Link to Optimus and asked worriedly.

**::"Bumblebee calm down, all we can do now is just watch what will happen."::** He knew that he couldn't do anything to save Maaya and Sam, otherwise he'll just expose themselves to the humans because the whole area is filled with people. If they activated their holoforms someone might spotted them appearing out of nowhere.

"What did you call us?" The boy snarled at Maaya.

"I didn't say that loud? Oh well Let me just repeat myself then *clears throat* COCK SUCKERS. Wait! Wait! Wait! Let me be more precise, to you guys." Maaya notices that the boy is twitching his eye, she took this as a hint to ready herself and continued.

"You pussies are nothing but cock sucking bastards who only eats buffalo shit and the most stupiddest people on earth you don't even know what 'sharing' means, yeah that's more like it." She snorted while Sam was sweating as he was stepping back a little from her.

"That's it you just stepped into the line!" He walked in front of her and swings a punch.

Prime and Bumblebee did not expect the next thing to happen. Maaya just tilts her head while the fist hits only the wind as if she was mocking him.

"That the best thing you do? Talk about muscular men pfft." She rolls her eyes while she talks down on him.

The boys snarled again and attempted to punch her, but every time he tries to punch her she just tilts her head left and right dodging his punches. So the boy's fist only hits the air, the others are starting to laugh at him.

"Fucking bitch!" This time he charged at her but she sidestepped and grabs his arm then threw him using his weight to the water. Maaya dusted her hands off and looks at the other boys with her killer's glare, this made the boys stayed away from her and became shaken.

"Well Sam I had fun, thanks for the invitation." Maaya pats Sam's back.

"Thanks, Maaya." He replied while looking at a girl who was walking away from them. Maaya also spotted her and whispered to Sam.

"Hey Sam, Michaela just broke up with her boyfriend. This is your chance. Go get her tiger." Maaya pushes Sam towards his car, he looks at her and gave him a wink.

Maaya saw Sam ran towards his car and gets in, she looks back to the boys who were staring at the boy in the lake. "Anyone else wanna have a party?" She asks the boys quickly take their leave , she smirked and went back to her semi.

Optimus watched her movements a while ago, she was very fast and dexterous femme. He even notice that she was also a skilled fighter by throwing the boy into the lake, his thoughts were cut off when he felt his door open. Maaya opens the door and climbs in, she turns the key and drives to the small lake again. She soon passed by Sam's yellow Camaro and spotted him and Michaela on the passenger's seat. Maaya only laughed at the worried expression of her best friend. When she arrives near the lake she turns off the engine and went to the cot inside. She lays herself there and looks at the roof after she threw her coat on the edge of the bed.

Prime just studies her for a while and thinks of what she was going to do next, but after all that thinking he decided to relax as well. He never think that this femme could be very flexible and agile, yesterday he saw her stretched her arms and legs like a gymnast and trained her fighting skills. She placed her heel on the foot and was stretching her leg by letting her head touch her leg. After her warm ups are over she went to a punching bag and would practice her martial arts. Every movement she performs were swift and fast, and even smooth.

Again his processors went to her slim and fitted body, her skin was a bit tanned probably from the exposure of the sun in the lake. When she was exercising her drenched sweat face would always hit his spark and would set his spike pleasure again, her skin would shine from the sweat especially her face. And again he wanted to meet her personally, and maybe even get under her clothes and start banging her! He shook that thought about interfacing her away. _'That's wrong! I shouldn't think such a thing!'_ He didn't want to think that, sure Maaya haven't met him but he was already thinking her of a friend. Although he didn't want to think ahead of himself, what if Maaya thinks of the opposite meaning? Would she call him a 'friend' if she ever meet what her semi really is?

His thoughts were cut off again when he heard soft moans coming from the cot, he saw her that she was sleeping. She turns around and whispered something in Japanese, he didn't heard it but shrugged it off and relaxed himself.

* * *

Qatar/Helicopter going back to base

* * *

"Oh God, when I get back to base, I can't wait to taste a little home. Can't wait to have a taste of roasted alligator." one of the soldiers started.

"You've been talking about roasted alligators and stuff, I ain't never gonna go to your momma's home." Epps retorted.

"It ain't that bad Bobby, we tasted alligators before." Ryou laughed.

"Alligators have the most succulent meat." Jin added while reading from a book.

"I don't need to hear that from you two, especially you two." Epps pointed at them.

"Bobby you ate a gator before." Ryou replied.

"No I ain't! And since when was that!"

"Back in Vietnam, me and Jin had to hunt some food for the group remember that?"

"Yeah I- wait a minute! You mean that was gator all along!" Epps shouted while Ryou and Will laughed hard along with the others except Jin.

"Guess it's a good thing I asked you guys first!" Will laughs harder.

"Yeah..."

"Hey you know what's more relaxing? Having a barbeque ribs and a flat beer." That came from the other soldier.

"Perfect day." The mexican soldier replied. "What about you two? What's your perfect day?" he looks at Ryou and Jin.

"Jin'll just read his book while I pester our little sister." Ryou grinned.

"You always keep pestering the little kid, so how's Maaya doin'?" Epps asks

"She's growing up, and still single. Hopefully she'll find a nice guy when we get back home." Ryou replied

"Single? I thought she already had a boyfriend?" Will raised a brow

"Huh, you think its easy finding a match for her? Hell no." Ryou sighed. "She's the type of girl who likes knight in shining armor kind of guy, and you can't find those back home. Just can't wait to get back home."

"Huh, so what's your perfect day Captain?" The soldier with glasses looks at Will.

"I just can't wait to see my baby girl for the first time." Everyone made an 'Awwww' sound except Jin.  
"Shut up!"

The helicopter landed at the hangar of the base. Will went to a tent along with the two brothers, when they entered Will went to the laptop while the two went to the other side, Jin grabs the laptop and sets up the web cam and the satellite phone. Ryou started to dial Maaya's celphone no.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Maaya's voice came through.

"Hey! How's our little soldier doing? Any boyfriends?" Ryou asks and laughs when he heard Maaya shouting and throwing swears through the phone. "Alright, alright pipe down kiddo. Got the laptop with ya?"

"Give me a minute." Ryou heard footsteps going away, after a few minutes footsteps were heard approaching. "Okay I got the thing set up and the web cam."

"Jin you got it set up?" Ryou looks at him and he nodded.

After a few minutes they saw Maaya wearing her usual exercising attire, she was wearing her pink headphones and was looking at the web cam. "Hi guys! How's the desert?"

"It's hot, and dusty!" Ryou replied while looking at the web cam. "And some terrorists trying to kill us."

"What about you? Did you start any fights?" Jin asks

"Well~...I did threw a jackass to the lake. That's it!" She grinned.

"You threw a cocky dude on the lake? What happened?" Ryou asks interested.

"He called me a bitch and was trying to punch me." She simply replied.

"He called you a what?" This time Jin replied shocked.

"A bitch, that's why I threw him at the lake when he charged at me." She replied again, simple.

"Atta girl! That's one thing why you're not gonna go for normal jobs!" Ryou felt proud for his little sister. "What about boyfriends? Got any? Found any?"

"All the boys here are nothing but big giant pussies! They're not even my interest, they're all talk." She rolls her eyes. "And don't even look one for me! I can find my own!" She stuck her tongue at them.

"Figures, anyway we'll be going back home next week so be sure to keep the house clean."

"Don't even think about of starting a fight." Jin rolls his eyes and sighs when Maaya stuck her tongue at him.

"You don't have to remind me twice!" Then the screen started to go static. "Ry-..in?.."

"Maaya?" Jin looks around at the laptop and saw that the whole tent's lighting are flickering. Then the screen went black.

"Everyone get out and grab your rifles!" One of the soldiers enters the tent while holding a grenade launcher. "We got a hostile!"

* * *

California/ Yamagishi Residence

* * *

"Ryou? Jin?" Maaya taps at the laptop and saw that the connection got offlined. "Stupid malfunction...!" She grumbled. Maaya went towards the closet and opens it, she changed her clothes to a biker's attire, and she had her hood over her head and a red scarf covering her neck. Before closing the closet she grabbed a large back pack and went downstairs. She went to the garage and opens the semi's door.

Optimus watched Maaya driving out of the garage, the sun was already setting. She drove towards a forest and parks near the same lake; again she got off after grabbing the back pack. He wondered why she would carry plenty of equipments; there were two large bags on the passenger's seat. Once she closes the door and went to the giant tree, she pulls out ropes and grappling hooks. She searches a strong branch for a while and then starts tying the rope on a grappling hook, she threw the grappling hook on the branch. When it's hooked and secured she hoist the back pack on her shoulder and starts to climb the giant tree, Prime watched her climbs the tree until she reached the branch. When Maaya arrives at the branch she pulls out her MP3player and starts to wear the headphones. Once she's done she pulls out parts of a sniper rifle, least to say he again was shocked to see her wield a fire arm.

Maaya slowly positions herself on the branch as if an expert hunter, he notice her eyes glowed bright green from the pitch darkness of the night. Maaya could see very well in the pitch black forest as well as catching the scent of her target, she soon spotted a deer walking through the forest, it wasn't big but a young adult male was walking in the forest. Thankfully for the sound suppressor of the sniper rifle, the loud sound of the shot wouldn't alarm her other targets. Once she has a clear shot on the head she pulls the trigger and puts a hole on the head, she smirked wolfishly for her success and waited for the other targets. She spotted the rest of the other targets and shot them straight in the head.

Once all of her targets were dead she dismantles the parts of the rifle and places them back in her pack, as well as the tent. Once she was done she grabs the rope and slides down to the ground, she grabs a lighter and lights the rope. After lighting the rope in flames she went back to her semi and climbs in to throw her bag that has her sniper rifle in it.

Maaya went to her target's bodies and searches for them; she spotted the three young adult deer and carries them back to the semi. Optimus wondered why she went deeper into the forest, he saw her slowly approaching him while carrying three young adult male deer's. He didn't know why she killed them but she stops in front of him and places them there, she went back to the semi and grabs the small tent she always use when she would go camping with her brothers as well as the bed roll. She sets up the tent and inside is the bed roll beside the semi and she grabs the rope and ties it on two trees for her to hang something, when the campfire is ready she went back to the deer's and started to skin and gutted them.

Prime really wished that this femme could only have a normal life and not this horrifying scene for him to watch her skin and gut the dead creature, but for his sake, he went to the internet and searched at her current activity. Tent, campfire, bedroll, and hunting are the key words he used. He got results that Maaya was camping, again he note himself that Maaya is a professional hunter. Right now she was going to prepare herself a meal by using deer meat, another note, Maaya is a professional cook. He wondered if his list of things about this femme is going to get longer. He saw Maaya is getting covered in blood; he winced when he saw her pulling out the deer's small intestines. After Maaya skinned and gutted the deer she grabs the deer hide and went towards the lake to clean them, she went back and hangs the deer hide on the rope. She went back inside the semi and grabs the bucket she places only the liver, pancreas, and lungs in there and puts the lid on after filling it with vinegar and sugar as well as salt, the other internal organs were thrown away in the bush. Then she went back to the deer meat that was hanging near the hides. She grabs the a pot that was in the other large bag and places it beside her, she pulls out her knife and starts to butcher the deer to pieces and throws them in the pot.

Now he was interested to what she was doing, he saw her cutting the meat into large cubes of meat and throws them in the pot. Cube, yes that's right he was supposed to find the Allspark before Megatron, his enemy and brother, and destroy it.

"Whew!" Maaya wipes the sweat on her forehead when she finished removing the meat, now the bones with little bits of meat are left.

Maaya grabs two bottles of water from her back pack and pours it in the pot, after that she places it on the campfire to start boiling it. She puts in some seasonings in the pot and keeps tasting it until she got the right taste. When she got the taste she puts the pot lid and let the pot boil the meat.

Optimus really gets his attention caught when Maaya is undressing, he knew she was planning to go the lake again, but this time she isn't wearing any bikinis she was planning on taking a bathe in the lake. Maaya went towards the lake and enjoys herself in the cool water before she starts cleaning off the blood of her prey and the dirt that was on her face, but she is almost covered in blood. Alright, if you were in Optimus' position, and you happen to be in front of a naked woman bathing in the lake enjoyably, what would you do? Of course as a male does, you watch and enjoy the scenery! And he did so with pleasure and shame. In Cybertron, his home planet, he always has decency, he never looks or even watches other couples enjoy themselves, or he would never pleasure himself. He would always decline the offer of his comrades' offer of pornography shows and pictures. But this! He is really ashamed of himself, he is not just watching Maaya bathing in the lake in the nude, but he is watching her with total and absolute pleasure as well as shame! Oh how his comrades would never stop laughing at him when they find out about this, their calm and noble leader watching a naked femme bathing in the lake with complete pleasure. His reputation would be a complete disaster! Did something happen to him when he landed in this planet? Or maybe something got stuck in his processors? OR! Maaya is the only femme that made him become uncontrollable. Not even his spark mate, Elita 1, could do this to him even if she was trying to get his attention even in a more erotic way, back in Cybertron. But he didn't expect that a human femme, that she hasn't even met him yet, is getting his attention without even trying.

He was biting processors just by watching her rub her hand on her slim and sexy, as well as combing her hair gently with those soft fingers, if only she could wash him again and make him overload. All of her rubbing and scrubbing are gentle and slow; this is just making him even more arousing, with each slow movement is driving him insane! Her soft hair, her smooth and soft skin, her perfectly shaped breasts and buttocks. Her skin was shining thanks to the moonlight, he can see again her scars and making his pleasure systems kicking to overdrive. As Maaya turns around her breasts bounces. Somehow, he can feel himself overheating from the erotic scene so he activated his cooling systems to maximum. Then after Maaya finishes her bathe she went to the side and grabs a towel, she quickly dries herself and wear her clothes. She went back to her pot and saw that it was finished, after her hearty dinner she prepares herself for her bed. The remaining stew was left beside the fire but before she went to sleep she grabs the bucket with the innards and places it beside the animal hides she made, he saw her yawn and enter her tent. Then after a few minutes he saw the dim light inside was gone, Maaya went to sleep inside the tent after she tucks herself with the blanket.

Another day for him to learn something from his charge. First, Maaya is a skilled fighter and was very well trained, probably from her brothers. Second, she has sharp senses as well as having an unusual eyesight in the night, she can very well see in the dark as if it was clear as day and same goes for her hearing senses she was able to hear him whisper in the lowest volume. Third, she has an expertise on cooking and hunting, just this night he saw her cook with her hunted prey and also made animal materials with their skin. Fourth, her personality, she was nice and friendly to others but she would show how skilled she is and how she is not to be underestimated with on her enemies, but she was good on the inside. Maaya knows who her enemy and allies are, she has an unusual way of scanning her surroundings as well as the people around her. And lastly, her irresistible beauty and sexiness, whenever she goes to this lake she keeps undressing in front of him! He couldn't take it anymore, he was losing his will to control his desires. He felt like he could go out there and frag her like there was no tomorrow.

That's right, ever since he saw her undress or the first time and giving him a car wash making him overload, she's been a complete obsession in his spark and his processors. Always thinking about her and sometimes, to his shame, in the nude and interfacing with her in his dreams. However he needs to be patient, he needs to control his inner desires for this femme. What kind of leader is he if he can't control even his desires? Patience, that's what he needs, in time he will soon meet her. What he needs, is a plan! A plan to meet this femme personally, and that's what he did before he retired for the night. Although, the memories of his offlined spark mate are popping up every time he would think of a way to approach Maaya, he just shrugged them off, not wanting to feel any pain in his spark,and kept thinking of a plan to meet his charge.

* * *

Maaya was walking towards her house without looking away from her book. She came back from her camping days, two days ago, now she's back to her house and was still going to her part time job in a bar as a bartender.

She did not notice that someone was in front of her, Maaya bumps from the stranger and fell on the ground.

"Ow! Sorry!" She grabs her book that fell and as well as her bag.

"It's alright." Maaya looks up to see the person and something in her chest hits her. "Are you alright?" Maaya couldn't reply from the charming look of the unknown person in front of her. She estimated that he was about 6 foot or taller, he had jet black hair and has blue highlights shining from the sunlight, he was wearing a dark blue suit and a red shirt inside as well as a blue tie that had red flames, but his eyes what pulled her the most, if she could compare it to other people he would have the most astonishing blue cobalt eyes of all. "Miss?" His deep and rich commanding voice pulled her from her trance state.

"Yes!" She quickly stood up while holding the book on her chest with her arms.

The man chuckled and stood up as well he was holding Maaya's bag and held it in front of her. Maaya grabs the bag and held it along with her book. Her innate sense aren't lying to her, he was emitting an unusual aura around him, but it isn't hostility, it was as if they were close. "May I know your name?"

Maaya was again pulled to reality, she shook her head and replied. "M-Maaya! Yamagishi Maaya."

"Very well, Ms. Yamagishi."

"Just Maaya is fine, we always say our surnames before our first."

The man arch a brow. "How so?"

"It's tradition, Ryou says it was a way of respect or something I don't know."

"Who is this Ryou you speak of?"

Maaya widens her eyes and bows in apology. "He's my older brother! I have two older brothers, Ryou is the eldest, my second brother is Jin. They're not here right now..."

"I see, forgive my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself." The man shook his head and said to Maaya while smirking mentally. "My name is, Optimus Prime."

* * *

**Yay! chapter End!**

**Sorry if this is short~ I'll try to write the next one a bit longer!**

**We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Toodles~!**

**(^w^) V**


	3. Chapter 3:Getting to Know Each Other

MarZ: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Sorry if I'm updating slowly! The projects in my college are a real pain in my aft!

Ryou: And I decided to help you on this fic. So be thankful for my ideas.

MarZ: Yeah yeah, Readers enjoy!

**V(^_^)V**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other.

* * *

Maaya just kept staring at the man, known as Optimus, and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Optimus was also staring at her, he didn't say anything else instead he just studied her on her next action. Both were silent for a while until the sound of a person clearing his throat was heard, they both look to see a man wearing a military uniform.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but, are you Ms. Maaya Yamagishi?" The soldier looks at Maaya who was shaking her head and looks at him then nodded. "I have a package for you from General Morshower of the US Military." The soldier handed a small package to Maaya and saluted before leaving.

Maaya turns to Prime who was looking at the soldier and headed towards his jeep, when he got in he was driving away with a military jeep. "Mr. Prime was it? Do you want to go have a coffee over by the cafe? If your not busy that is..."

He looks back to her and saw how red her face was, thankfully if he didn't look at the web about this he would think that she was very ill but she isn't. She was just shy or embarassed to his mind. Maaya blushed harder to see him smile, that smile of his that she can't get her mind right. She didn't even hear him say yes, but she nodded. "Are you alright?" She blinked a few times before she was completely out of her trance state again.

"I'm fine...! The cafe's just a short walk from here." Maaya pointed at a small coffee shop sign a few blocks from her house.

* * *

"So..." Maaya started off while watching him taking a sip of black coffee.

Quite strangely they both ordered the same coffee; they even said it in unison to the waitress. The waitress exchange looks on the two before leaving with their orders. Optimus looks at Maaya then to see her looking away blushing furiously while her hands were on the table placed on top of each other. Her heart fluttered madly when she heard him made a deep chuckle; right now she'll admit it. She can't think straight when she's with him. Maaya looks at her coffee and stirs it not knowing that the cream and sugar have already been mixed, again her thoughts were scrambling with his handsome look.

"Maaya are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asks her while placing his hand on top of hers that was on the table and softly caress it with his thumb.

Maaya squeaked and jumped a little when she felt a strong warm hand place on top of hers thankfully she didn't fell from her seat, she swiftly removes her hand that was underneath his and places it on her lap. And blushes furiously again.

'_She is very cute when she blushes…'_ He thought to himself. This was the first time he saw her blush madly, he felt a strong tug in his spark by looking at her flustered face continuously.

"I'm fine! Just, d-don't do that again."

"You may be ill or-"

"J-Just…don't, please?"

"Why? Did I offend you?" Optimus felt stupid for very concerned that he might have done something wrong to hurt her, or in other words, ruin mood.

"No you didn't…its j-just well, we just met and…."

"I see, forgive me then."

"N-No don't worry, it's nothing to apologize for. Just, don't do that again."

"Very well then, I will respect your space. What would you like to talk about then? Seeing that, you are now uncomfortable of my presence."

"I'm not; I'm jus- look can we just talk about something else. Like, what you do? Where you live? And well, maybe some talk about jobs or something like that?" If she's right, the redness on her face isn't going to leave soon.

"As you wish." He smiled and sighed mentally that he hasn't offended her or anything. Her heart's really gonna jump out of her chest if he keeps giving her that smile of his. She wondered if this person is like a chick magnet or something. Maaya looks around and saw that some of the waitresses are staring at Optimus and was gossiping. With her sharp ears she heard 'That girl's so lucky to have a date with that piece of hunk.' She shakes her head and looks back to Prime who was looking at her curiously.

"You were saying?" She took a sip of her coffee while looking at him.

"How about we talk about our interests rather than our personal lives?"

"I guess…we could…" She places the mug on the table.

"Tell me Maaya, what kind of music do you like?" He asked her before taking a sip of his coffee and looks at her.

"I like some…jazz music, and classic sometimes when I'm relaxing. What about you? What do you like?"

"I will agree with you that classical music is very relaxing, it always helps me organize my thoughts when I am tired."

"Okay, then…What kind of animal do you like?"

He quirks a brow and replied. "I cannot think of one…"

"That's okay; you don't have to answer that." She smiled a bit while looking away. "I was just…trying to analyze you."

"Analyze me? How?"

"By asking simple questions then study the answers that you give. By the way you answered my question a while ago; I can tell you're a leader with a heart of an honest person. There's not much like that around here."

This made him confused. "How would you know of my personality by just studying my answer?"

"Other people might not know about my special ability of examining their characteristics, but my brothers do. First was that you answered me without hesitance that you can't name one, that means that you are honest. Secondly was that you paused then answered me simply, a leader analyzes and studies his situation before executing an action." She explained softly.

"That's very amazing; I didn't think that you have such talent, or maybe you are the only woman who would have this talent." He chuckled while Maaya laughed shyly. "You are truly a special woman Maaya; it is rare to see one such as yourself."

"Please, I'm not that special..." She took a sip of her coffee while blushing hard again.

"Is that semi yours?" Maaya nearly choked on her coffee and turns away while she covers her mouth and cough. Prime looks at her worriedly and asked her. "Maaya is something wrong? Did I say something not right?"

"N-No…it's okay I'm fine…anyway, what was that question you asked earlier?" Maaya grabs a tissue and wipes her mouth then turns back to him while clearing her throat.

"The semi I saw that was parked beside your house, was that yours?" He asked again and sighed in relief.

"Erm...yes..." Maaya answered nervously again.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He quirk his eyebrow

"I'm a girl...and not many female drivers drive that semi all the time...It's really embarrassing to see people watching an 18 yr. Old girl like me driving that huge semi strangely." She replied while looking at the window and remembered the time at the lake party yesterday. She saw that some of the people at the lake were watching her strangely, Maaya decided to drive the semi from time to time.

"It is not, I don't find that strange to see you drive that. In truth, I do find it quite comforting..." He slapped himself mentally to say that last statement out loud from his thoughts.

"Comforting?" Maaya widens her eyes and looks back at him amused. _'Did I hear that right? Did he just say that he find it comforting for me to drive that semi? Somehow I feel comforting to hear that from him. Woah! What in Kami's _(God in Japanese)_ name is wrong with me?'_

"What I mean was...I find it quite pleasurable. No that's not what I was trying to say...what I meant was...uhm" _'You slagging idiot! Stop thinking about your foolish fantasies! And keep your processors straight!'_ Maaya tilts her head while he was stumbling with his thoughts and the right word that he was looking for. He gazes down on the ground while mumbling in his own native language. He stopped his grumbles and lifts his head up when he heard a loud giggle coming from the femme in front of him.

"Hahaha...I'm sorry, it's just...I find it funny to see you like that. You know, flustered?" Maaya laughed a bit while he just chuckled and smiled at her while he was looking the word 'flustered' in the internet. "Was that semi yours before?" She asked while giggling a bit.

"Yes it was. Quite strange, that the person who bought my semi truck would be the gorgeous woman in front of me, cute even."

"Oh Kami, you're a flatterer!" Maaya laughed a bit while blushing madly.

"Kami?" He looked at her curiously again.

"Oh right, I forgot. I'm actually Japanese, I migrated here in America but I can still very much understand my own native language. And Kami means God in English." She explained to him. "Anyway, changing the subject..."

Both of them talked for a while until it was getting late about their interests and things in life, and also some of Maaya's hobbies. Of course he was adding this down on the list about her; this was actually a golden opportunity for him to know her more.

"What about you Optimus? What do you usually do when you're not busy?" She asked him.

"Perhaps I would just be relaxing my mind from all the work by listening to a soothing music, or maybe even read books as well." He softly replied.

"So you also like to read books?"

"Yes, it is rather relaxing to read an interesting novel from time to time when I am not working."

"You know, I do have a lot of books in my house. If you see anything you like there I could let you borrow one that you haven't read; we got a variety of rare books. Some of them were even the last copies of some novels and stories that you won't be able to find anywhere else."

"Interesting, if ever I have a chance I will ask one then."

"Okay, you're welcome to ask any time." She smiled at him. He felt his spark flutter and probably brightened when he saw her smile, he thought that this feeling was very familiar.

This was truly strange; he is feeling the same sensation back in Cybertron right now when his spark-mate, Elita-1, was alive and active with him before. And now that he is right beside Maaya; he was feeling the same thing that he haven't felt for millions of solar cycles. Like, he was feeling Elita within Maaya's territory. Why though? Why are they emitting the same sensation? If only Primus would tell him what kind of plan he is doing for this femme, hopefully not a horrible one.

Maaya felt strange in her heart while she was listening to his voice, no one would ever make her feel like this not even her best friend Sam. Sam's a different story, both of them were friends since elementary. They were like brother and sister together, Ryou keeps bugging Maaya get Sam to be her boyfriend but Maaya refuse and let Sam to be just a close friend. Ryou gave up then and let his little sister find her own boyfriend after a long talk with Jin, and of course Maaya's tantrums in his face. Maaya will admit once, here and now, that she has a crush on Optimus.

Even though she only met him earlier, she was already having some feelings for him. She'll bet on her secret stash of Oreos and Hershey chocolates, that when her brothers come back home Ryou will start running around the house and giddily shouting when he founds out that she was dating with a guy. 'I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!' That is just one of his reasons she knew as to why her big brother wanted her to have a boyfriend and get married already.

She knew Ryou so much; he really likes to have kids and become an uncle, and becoming a grandfather also. Jin thought of something else about his mentality one time when Ryou explained why he wanted Maaya to have kids and him becoming an uncle. Maaya tells Jin that Ryou is a family guy when he asked her if he was having a mental disorder, Maaya thinks at first that maybe he does have a mental disorder. Maaya suggested Ryou to just find a girl and get married; Ryou's only excuse was while pouting. 'I can't find any women that can last my one night stands, you know.' Of course Maaya and Jin only did one thing when he said that, face palm. Sometimes Ryou's mind is always on the opposite side of seriousness when she was trying to be very serious in front of him even Jin, but Jin's always serious so maybe that's what made Ryou fed up with seriousness. He does get serious sometimes though, only if it ever involves their jobs, life and death situations and Maaya's safety. Maaya never knew what he meant of saving her from herself, whenever she asks them Ryou would only ruffle her hair and joke around thus dodging the question and Jin would only ignore her by reading his books even though Maaya was screaming at the top of her lungs to get his attention.

Maaya still was amazed for them to have a giant library in their basement, and was also filled with a variety of books of sort. Maaya was also a book lover like Jin; even Ryou's magazines are there too. Jin wanted to argue about his secret stash of porn magazines but Ryou just laughs and pat his brother's back, Maaya and Ryou knew that Jin would only sigh giving a clear sign that he drops the subject.

"Perhaps we should go now." Optimus looks at the sunset.

"I agree, it's getting late and I really need to arrange my things in my room." Maaya stood up after she left the payment as well as the tip at the table along with the receipt that was given by one of the waitresses. Somehow she felt sorry for what she did earlier to the waitress. When she arrived at their table to give them the receipt she looks at Optimus, who was looking at the window, dreamily and stared at him for a while. Maaya shot the waitress a look that is similar to a wolf guarding her marked territory, as well as making a small growl like an angry beast. The waitress immediately left before Prime could even notice her.

Maaya thought about that, she would never do that to anyone, let alone a woman staring at her companion dreamily. That set her mind up that she has, indeed, a crush on this man. Before they left she scribbled a small note of apology to the waitress and placed it along with their payment and the receipt.

Once they were out Prime looks at Maaya. "Why don't we continue our talk while walking towards your house?" He asked her while smiling.

"Uhm...sure." She replied nervously and started to walk towards her house along with him.

While they were walking Prime shot a glance on Maaya, then in a flash an image of Elita in his processors. He stopped for a bit and places his hand on his temple then continued walking with Maaya. Maaya noticed him stopping then continued to catch up with her. She places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and asked worriedly.

"Are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine, it's just...never mind." He replied straight hiding the pain in his spark about that flash of memory before. Maaya didn't want to ask him further or else she would just bring him discomfort. So the rest of the walk was quiet from the two, Prime notices Maaya was getting uncomfortable when they were approaching her house. "Maaya, if it is alright with you, would you like to go out again?" He asked her softly doing his best to comfort her.

Maaya perked up and looks at him happily and smiled. "That'd be great, how about the day after tomorrow? I'm really busy in my work tomorrow and I also gotta do the chores around the house, so I won't be tired while we're talking."

"Alright then, I will meet you here after tomorrow." He took her hand and kissed it gently, Maaya stood there shocked and her face went totally red as a tomato to feel warm and soft lips on her hand. He smiled before he left Maaya in front of her house flustered and watched him walking away from her. Maaya turns to her house and walked, once she entered her house she closes the door and locks it. Then she pressed her back on the door while sliding down on the ground and sat. She looks at her hand that Optimus kissed and stared at it for a while; she was there flustered and bewildered by a memory of his looks.

Optimus saw her sitting on the floor and was staring at her hand that he had kissed and wondered. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ Then he saw her standing up and winced when she tripped and fell on the floor, face first.

Maaya stood up and shook her head. She decided to head for the bathroom and take a cold shower to cool her mind and relax her brain. He just watched her by scanning the house; he really wondered what he did wrong. Because Maaya kept tripping and face planting on the floor while he was wincing whenever he saw her do that, Maaya wasn't like that before. He thought _'Could it be, that I have damaged her mind? I hope not.' _This time he wasn't wincing when he saw what Maaya did next. Again through his scans, she was taking a bathe in the shower, this time he pushed the worried thought and watched her pleasurably once again.

He did the one thing that he will forever be in shame when his comrades found about this and would also ruin his reputation for the rest of his life. He activated something in his systems to vibrate his spike pleasure while watching her taking a bathe, or in human terms, masturbating. In the back of his mind he could probably hear it yelling _'STOP YOU SLAGGING FOOL! YOU ARE A DECENT MECH! YOU EVEN SWORE TO YOUR COMRADES THAT YOU WOULD NEVER DO THIS HORRIBLE ACT! THE AUTOBOTS LOOK UP TO YOU WITH RESPECT! AND YET YOU WOULD DO THIS! SHAME ON YOU!' _Although he ignored it and kept going as he pleases. Then his comm. Link went off just after he overloaded.

**::"Ratchet to Prime.":: **He jumped when he heard his CMO on the other line and cleared his throat to answer him.

**::"Prime here...Yes Ratchet?":: **He felt really ashamed to let out a hint of his recent...activity.

**::"Ironhide, Jazz and I will be arriving on Earth soon. We've been delayed by some Decepticons here in Mars."::**

**::"I see, try to get here as soon as possible."::**

**::"Understood, and Prime."::**

**::"Yes Ratchet?"::**

**::"Were you interfacing someone? You sounded like you just had an overload.":: **Optimus was silent for a while. _'When am I going to stop myself?'_

**::"No.":: **He replied sternly to his CMO and successfully hid the tone of bliss.

**::"Just checking, you sounded like you did."::**

**::"Are you finished? I am currently busy."::**

**::"Busy?"::**

**::"I am busy guarding the femme, who has part of the coordinates of the cube."::**

**::"Oh, anyhow. We'll be contacting you when we have arrived. Ratchet out."::**

The comm. Link was cut off and Prime sighed heavily. He scanned the house again and saw that Maaya was already asleep. With another sigh of relief he went to recharge.

* * *

MarZ: Yehey! Chapter finish!

Ryou: Finally, hey thank me for helping you!

MarZ: Yeah whatever! Hey guys! Me and Ryou are back! By the way I drew a cover of this fic so if you guys want to see it go to my profile page the links there. oh and also I drew the cover for my other fic, the 'Family Bloodlines'. Don't forget to review! Oh and Readers, please comment on my drawings to! That way I'll draw another one for this fic, give me some ideas so my art inspiration will hit me!

Ryou: Remember readers, we need your reviews so we'll be inspired to continue this fic. I almost suggested to MarZ to scratch this fic and do another one.

MarZ: Thanks to me, I was able to convince you to keep helping me on this fic!

Ryou: Whatever! So Readers, please. **REVIEW! OR ELSE WE'LL SCRATCH THIS FIC!**

MarZ: You really do like to intimidate people.

Ryou: Well it works sometimes.

MarZ: Anyway readers, hope you enjoyed this fic! So REVIEW! And its true, we really had a debate about scratching this fic.

**(^w^) V**


	4. Chapter 4:Mother

**Thank you for reviewing my fic! And here's the next Chappy! By the way Ryou wanted me to post this message for you guys! He text message me this before he leaves for America again. T_T really SAD! My Best F is going abroad again next week!**

'**I wud Like to TNK U readers 4 reading our fic n 4 reviewing. I am goin 2 liv 4 US agen Bcuz of grad day. Dun wori I wil kip givin Mars sum notes 4 dis fic in email. So dun wori bout it, but she's da 1 doin most of da L8st CH N da last 1. I'll B goin bak to Phil. After a few munts/weeks Dpends on my Dad's choice, but dun wori bout da fic I'll still B able 2 help Mars on da fic. So hope U guys enjoy it. : ) '**

**Awww! Imma gonna miss him! But at least he'll be emailing me for some notes! I really like hanging out with him! Even pestering him about his EX-girl! XD but we always stay best friends! So Ryou if you're reading this chappy I'll miss ya! Good luck on your Graduation day in college! And don't forget my souvenirs! ^v^**

**Disclaimers: Me and Ryoma don't own the transformers, we only own our OCs and this story.**

**Readers, read and relax! ****;D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mother**

* * *

_Maaya opens her bright emerald green eyes to see that she was surrounded nothing but darkness. She looks at herself and saw that she was glowing white; she was still wearing the same clothes she wore before she slept. She felt somewhat…warm and happy. She knew what this dream is; she was inside in an abyss. A void of pure black and empty vastness of the place she is in, only her body was emitting the light. But it wasn't enough to light the whole place. She closes her eyes again and continued listening to the emptiness of the abyss. There was nothing but pure silence, which is until she heard a woman's voice._

"_Is this what a dream is, to you humans?" _

_Maaya opens her eyes and saw a female figure, but she was shining brightly that she can't see her face. _

"_No. This is my dream. It's always empty; this is my empty heart only my soul remains here..." Maaya responded while keeping an eye on the female figure. She heard a warm and soft laughter from the unknown woman, Maaya felt warm to hear the woman's soft laughter. Her soft laughter gave her a sensation of a mother holding her baby lovingly. Maaya felt the gentle warmness slowly wrapping around her, she felt how nice it was to be wrapped in this warmth the woman was emitting._

"_Your heart is empty. And yet when you're awake you're filled with happiness and joy, like a youngling."_

" …"

"_That was just a mask to hide your empty heart, am I correct?"_

"_Yes…I keep on thinking about this…emptiness of my heart…"_

"_Is it bad?"_

"_I think it is…"_

"_If it is bad then do not think about it. Although you are wrong about your heart, your heart is not empty."_

_Maaya looks at her confusingly. "What?"_

"_All of us do not have an empty heart. Your heart is not empty; you just can't see your inner feelings. This vast black void is not empty. It is only darkness covering around you, and it is hiding the truth within you."_

"_The truth is…within me? and this darkness is hiding the truth?"_

"_Yes, time will tell that the truth will be fully revealed and this darkness will disappear. And right now, you're off to a tiny start sweetie." The unknown woman pointed at a direction, Maaya looks at the area she was pointing and saw a faint light glowing brighter and brighter slowly. _

"_What is that light?"_

"_Love…my dear child…that is love." _

_Maaya stared at the faint light that was growing slowly. "Where did it come from?"_

_The unnamed woman giggled and replied. "Do you remember the person you met earlier? That man who you can't keep yourself normal."_

_Maaya looks at her again and recalled the memory; she widens her eyes and her mouth is ajar while the woman was giggling again. "Now you remember him; he has the same feelings for you. He did have feelings for me as well…however…my feelings for him are gone, for I have given them to someone else…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_To you my dear child…you can say that…I am your guardian angel…I will look after you my little sparkling. And also, look after him as well. He is in deep pain; I can feel it within our bond. He has not let go of me yet, but you my child, may be able to break that bond and replace me in his own spark. Our bond is slowly fading when he first met you." The woman was slowly approaching Maaya; the woman wrapped her arms around Maaya and gently stroking her hair like a true mother comforting her distressed child. _

"_Mother…is that you…" Maaya cried softly while leaning to the touch of the woman and wrapped her arms around her. The woman made soft hushing noises to calm her down and ease the small pain within her._

"_There, there my child…I shall forever watch over you three within the stars along with your father…I know that your brothers shall forever protect you from harm, as well as Optimus…Awake now my darling child…it is already morning and you have work to do, right?" Maaya closed her eyes when a blinding light covered them while hearing the woman laughing softly._

Maaya opens her eyes again to see the wooden ceiling of her room. She slowly sat up and rubs her eyes, the sunlight made her room lit up from her window beside her bed. She looks outside and saw that it was indeed morning; Maaya looks at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. She got out of bed and stretched. Maaya recalled her dream. _'Mother...'_ She frowned and a tear dripped from her eye. Maaya never knew who her parents were; her brothers wouldn't even tell her about them or their names. But she was able to recognize that strange woman in her dream as her mother, but what's weird is, she knew who Optimus was. It was as if she met him a long time ago. She wipes her eyes and headed straight for her closet to get ready for her part-time job in a small restaurant.

* * *

Somewhere in a desert of Qatar/ Midnight

* * *

Ryou and Jin, along with the other soldiers and a little boy, are stranded in the middle of the desert in Qatar but the boy told them that there was a small village down south from the base. Now all the soldiers along with the boy are sleeping, except for Ryou who was sitting in the middle of the campfire he made. He looks up into the stars at the night sky.

"Worried about Maaya again?" He didn't need to look who it was as he already knew who it is.

"Do you remember our promise to Mom? Jin…"

"If I didn't I Mother would haunt and punish me." Jin sat on across Ryou and looks at the stars as well. "Would Maaya even believe it?"

"Hey she got out of Mom's womb too; still, I'm kinds stump about our birth." Ryou grabs a stick and poked the fire. "You know, how we were born?"

"You obviously didn't listen to father's lectures." If the other soldiers were awake now they would be in shock, Jin chuckled so did Ryou. Jin rarely shows his amusement side to his two other siblings. "Father made love to her, or to be specific he mated with her, after they were married. Then Mother was pregnant, she gave birth to you, then father mated her again and she gave birth to me. Then he mated her for the last time and Maaya was born after 15 years. Remember now?"

"I know that part, what I'm trying to say is about Mom."

"What about mother?"

"Jin, you know what Mom is. We both do."

"Ah yes I forgot about that, Mother became human after she fell in love with Father. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, I guess you got Dad's genius side."

"And you have his humorous side brother." They both laughed a bit until Ryou spoke again.

"And Maaya got Mom's heart."

"Indeed, let us retire for the night. We will need all the energy we need for tomorrow." Jin stood up and walked away. Ryou waved at him while lying down on the sand and soon drifts to sleep.

* * *

Yay chapter end! So short I know! But I wanted to add this scene, about their mother.

Hope you guys like it! I'm guessing you guys know who their mom is huh!

Anyhow, don't forget to review! And give Ryou my best friend some cheers for him for his graduation day! I know I'll miss him but at least he promised he'll still help me on this fic!

So GOOD LUCK TO YOU BEST FRIEND! (^o^)


	5. Chapter 5:Relationship

**Hey guys I'm back! And I was able to make this chapter fast! It kinda hit my head and Ryou gave me some advices on this chapter! So I really really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMERS: RYOU AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY AND OUR OCS!**

**ENJOY!**

**XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Relationship**

* * *

"Order for tables 14, 2, 8, and 18!"

"I got it!"

Maaya grabs the two large trays on each hand and swiftly walked away, both trays are perfectly balanced on her hands as she walks. Once she stops in front of the table she places the large tray from her left hand to her right knee that was raised to her waist. She serves the dishes elegantly and gently to each customers seated on the table, once all the dishes of the table has been served she picks up the tray on her knee and elegantly said.

"Enjoy your dinner." She took off to another table to serve the next one.

Once all the dishes she was carrying have been served she went to the empty tables that the customers have eaten and left as well as paying their meals, Maaya gathered all of the dirty dishes on the trays that was placed on top of each other.

She didn't even notice that a familiar man have been watching her serving the dishes to the other customers and gathering the dirty plates from the table, Maaya headed for the dishwashing room.

Optimus was sitting on one of the empty tables that has been cleaned and replaced the table cloth and kept watching and studying Maaya serve the dishes. _'Why am I here again?'_ True, he didn't know why he would activate his holoform and enter the restaurant. Of course he didn't activate his holoform in the middle of the street or anywhere else; he activated on a small alleyway and emerges from the place. Right now he was definitely curious as to why he was here; they were suppose to have a date tomorrow not now. This day was unplanned for him; just after that date with her he somehow felt he needed her. Again, that similar feeling with Elita-1 is being emitted from Maaya; he was being pulled by it, being drawn to her. Maaya told him that she's very busy this day and she'll be completely tired and stressed. And he was definitely convinced by just watching her working. Once again he searched for Maaya to watch her, she was wearing a white polo and a black vest and a pair of black pants, her hair was tied into a ponytail with that old ribbon of hers. He notice how old the ribbon was and bought her a new one with the exact same color but more cute with a white lace, he didn't really like stealing Maaya's money in her bag when she was sleeping inside of him but he wanted to buy her a knew ribbon.

Maaya got out of the dishwashing room and went to the counter. One of the waiters went beside her and whispered to her ear. "Hey Maaya, check that guy out. Think he'll give us a big tip?" He pointed at the new customer. Maaya looks at the customer and widens her eyes.

"Optimus?" She blurted out making the waiters around her stop their work.

"You know him?" The waiter looks at her shocked, the other waiters that are beside the two surrounded them.

"You know that guy?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Don't tell me you like boys twice your age?"

Maaya was being surrounded by the waiters until they heard the head chef cleared his throat.

"That's enough…!" He scolded but not too loud for the customers to hear just enough for the waiters and Maaya. Apparently, this restaurant is mostly waiters Maaya was the only waitress. "All of you get back to work, and you." The chef pointed at Maaya. "Go ask what he wants to order. If he's here for trouble kick him outta here, and don't even think of starting a ruckus." He ordered angrily before going back to the kitchen.

Maaya rolls her eyes and grabs the menu before heading towards Prime's table. She really hated that chef always acting like her father, but at least she got a little respect from him after a couple of weeks working in the restaurant. Prime was looking at the window beside him not noticing that his charge was beside his table. Maaya took a deep breath before talking to him. "Here is the menu sir." She really hated to talk formally to a friend, not even Sam knows that she can talk this way.

The man at the table turns his head and smiled when his eyes met with Maaya's emerald pair, Maaya fidgeted for a second and then blushed madly. Now she really wants him to leave, because she's losing herself again with his smile. Maaya shakily handed the menu while, her other arm was folded on her belly with a white cloth draped on it.

"Hello Maaya, I did not think that you would be working here." He slowly takes the menu from her hand. "This is my first time in this place; perhaps you can give me suggestions." He replied to her while he places his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand while looking at her, affectionately.

Maaya really wanted to run away from him, not one MAN would look at her like that. Especially if that man is very astonishingly handsome and is age is twice as hers, again with her sharp ears she could hear chuckles from the other waiters behind her as well as grumbles of jealousy. She sighed mentally and replied.

"Well, we have the chef's specialty if you wanted for a delicate dinner. There is also a course for the day just in case if you prefer a more original taste and flavor."

"I see, but, what about your suggestion?"

'_Oh Kami…What did I do to deserve this? Please don't tell me that this punishment is for stealing Ryou's secret stash of sake…is it? I hope not.'_ She sighed mentally again and just answered him straight.

"I would suggest for you to try the 'Bird's Nest', the soup we use is light chicken broth. The flavor and aroma are both balanced, not too much, and not too less, just perfectly balanced of the two…." Maaya continued explaining to him about the meal. He didn't matter the explanation, he's full attention was on Maaya's beautiful facial features.

"Very well then, I'll order the 'Bird's Nest'." He folds the menu and handed it back to her

"What drinks will you have? Or do you prefer wine?"

Prime blinks while he looks up to the internet about 'wine' and 'drinks'. Maaya just waits for him for a minute until finally she spoke. "Let me guess…my suggestion again?" He chuckled and nods. "Alright then…" Optimus heard her sighed and left the table, Maaya headed straight for the counter. He slapped himself mentally and sighed disappointed at himself. _'I insulted her, by not knowing what 'drinks' and 'wines' are…Primus I am such a fool.'_

"One 'Bird's Nest' for table 10" Maaya spoke to the head chef and then went to the wine racks that was in a small room, she grabs a red wine bottle and walks out.

"Hey Maaya, wanna go out tonight?" She turns her head to see one of the waiters looking at her. She rolls her eyes and replies.

"No, I'm busy tonight." She grabs a wine glass from the counter and headed back to Prime's table.

He smiled to see her approaching him. Maaya didn't notice him smile and places gently the wine glass in front of him. She removes the cork from the wine bottle and gently pours it on the glass formally.

"How are you doing Maaya?" He asked

"Just fine." She gave him a simple answer. "Do need anything else sir?"

He frowned at her and replied. "Can we just talk for a while?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm very hectic tonight tending to the customers orders and all. Tonight's a very busy night because there are a lot of customers, there is also a special occasion. Maybe after my work here is done we can have some chat if you like." This time it was his turn to blush as he sees her smile softly.

"Of course." He smiled and watched her nod before she left.

When his dish arrived, of course Maaya served it, he couldn't help but wonder. _'Why is it called 'Bird's Nest'?'_ He watches the food for a while and realized that Maaya was still looking at him. Then Maaya widens her eyes and quickly left him when she just realized that she was fantasizing about him, she also notices that some of the waiters are staring at her strange.

* * *

After Maaya's shift

* * *

"Whew!"

She sighed when she opens her locker and throws her apron inside, she pulls the ribbon from her hair and ties it on her wrist. She started to remove her clothes and get changed to her casual attire. Thankfully no one walked in the room while she was changing to her clothes. After she changes she locks her locker and grabs her bag before she left the room and the restaurant, she headed straight for the parking lot and saw three of her co-workers smoking on the side. She saw her semi parked not too far away from her. She quickly walks towards her semi, she spotted Prime leaning on the hood while looking at the stars. When she was inches away from her semi she was stopped when three men blocked her way.

"Why don't ya join us and have fun baby?"

It was her three co-workers that was jealous from her friend earlier. She made a loud growl and shouted. "Get outta my way or else I break your arms!"

Prime's attention was caught when he heard someone shouted, he turns to see Maaya being surrounded by men. He somehow recognizes them from the restaurant and realized that they're Maaya's co-workers.

"C'mon, a pretty gal like you ain't a waste of time."

"Yeah, don't worry we'll be gentle." The other one said while slowly approaching her.

Maaya knew what they wanted, and unfortunately for them, they're gonna get their bones broken. These men were just new comers in the restaurant, so they don't know what Maaya's capable of.

"Leave her alone." They all look behind to search for the owner of the angry and commanding voice and saw Prime glaring at the men.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? Call the cops?"

"You really should pay attention to the head chef's lectures you know." Before they look back to Maaya she immediately gave the thug on the left a round kick at the jaw, both the men heard a small crunch sound when her heel and his jaw met. When the thug fell on the ground he was screeching in pain and was clutching his jaws.

"M-My…j-jaw!" He shouted and kept holding at his jaws.

"Bitch!" The other one charged for her but his jaw met a strong punch. The punch was so strong that he was thrown on the ground; Maaya looks at the person who punched him and saw that it was Prime who punched him. She looks at the other one and saw that he was shocked but didn't run; instead he lunged for Prime that was looking away.

Maaya quickly darted towards him and did a back kick on the thug's stomach; Optimus looks at her then at the thug who was clutching his mid section.

"Maybe next time you might wanna ask the boss about me, before you're fired." Maaya snarled and walks towards Prime. She grabs his hand and drags him towards his alt form.

Once they were beside the semi he quickly grabs her hand and asks worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. They didn't get a chance to touch me." She smiled softly but also blushed because he was holding her hand again.

"Maaya you need to be careful, what happens if you're hurt or something." He replied to her while softly caressing her hand.

"You saw me earlier didn't you? I can handle myself, and besides, I did saved your back when that thug was charging towards you. You weren't even looking at him." She replied to him but felt strange and good with him caressing her hand.

"Still…" He was cut off when her index finger was on his lips. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from pouncing Maaya, and then drags her inside the cot then started banging her! He pushed that thought away immediately.

"Maybe next time I'll tell you about me okay?" She smiled warmly at him while removing her finger; he felt his spark jumped when she gave that smile. "I'm really tired from all that work and that little fight; I need to go home now." He took this as a cue.

"Would you like me to drive you to your house?" She widens her eyes and furrowed her brows.

"You don't have to; I can drive on my own." She said shyly

"You are tired and stressed from your job as well as the fight a short while ago, I will drive for you to your house."

"No that's okay, I might be wasting your time or…" This time it was his turn to cut her off with his finger.

"You are not a waste of time, right now I will be the one driving you to your house." He spoke softly. "It is the least I can do to repay you for what you did earlier."

"I guess so, alright." Maaya opens her bag and pulls out the keys. She gave them to Prime and they both got in the semi.

* * *

Slowly approaching Yamagishi household

* * *

Maaya was looking through the window while sitting on the passenger's seat. She couldn't look at the person sitting at the driver's seat that was driving the semi. The radio wasn't turned on so the ride was very quiet until Maaya's celphone started up.

She pulls her cel from her bag and looks at the caller ID, it was Sam. She wondered why her best friend's calling her at this time of night. She sighs while she flipped it open.

"Sam do you know what time it is?" She answered lazily and tiredly, Prime heard how tired she was and was a good thing that he was the one driving, and probably for going to her working place.

"MAAYA! LISTEN MY CAR'S BEEN TAKEN AND I'M ON PURSUIT!" Maaya had to pull away her cel from her ear for hearing Sam yelling.

"Sam I'm not going to listen to your stupid jokes again." She sighed while hearing her best friend huffing. "Are you okay?"

"I'M RIDING MY MOM'S BIKE AND CHASING AFTER THE CARNAPPER!"

"Okay you know what, I'm hanging up now. See ya Sam."

"NONONONO DON'T HANG-"

Maaya cuts off the line and slumps back on the seat, she really is tired from all that work. She felt the semi parked and looks at the window to see that Optimus had parked outside the garage. She looks at the driver's seat and saw no one, and then she felt the side of her door open and looks there. She looks down to see Prime standing on the ground holding his hand for her.

"Slowly, you are very tired right now." He stated while helping Maaya climb down the semi by holding her waist. When she was on the ground she spun around only to meet his wide chest, she blushes and looks away. "Maaya are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you for driving me home." She looks up to his face and smiled shyly.

"You are welcome; I will be taking my leave now." He turns around and started to walk away. Maaya stops him after he took a step by grabbing his arm.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He turns around and looks at her twirling her hair with her index finger.

"About tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow? Ah yes, it is alright if you wish to cancel our chat in the café again tomorrow for a full time rest."

"No that's not what I wanted to say…" She bit her lower lip. He thanked silently to Primus that their date wasn't canceled. "I kinda wanted to ask you if…we could have dinner instead of just coffee talk, here in my house…"

"That would be lovely, do you cook?"

"Yes I do, so tomorrow at 5?"

"Of course, I will meet you tomorrow at five o'clock here." He smiled.

"I still haven't repaid for what you did yesterday."

"Repay me for what?"

The next thing he knew Maaya kissed his cheek, he felt his spark leaped out for an astro-second then Maaya withdrew herself away from him smiling and blazing cheeks. She giggled to see his flustered face again; he shook his head and grinned like an idiot as well as blushing.

"Tomorrow then…" He nodded and turns around walking away, he touches his cheek that Maaya kissed while walking away. _'She kissed me….'_ It was the only thought lingering his processors for the whole night.

* * *

Somewhere in Qatar desert

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"Say that again and I'll rip your tongue out Ryou."

"What you'll rip your big brother's tongue out?" Ryou made a fake pout at Jin as he rolls his eyes.

"Over there I see it!" One of the soldiers exclaimed while pointing at some buildings far away.

Just then the tall metal tower started to fall beside them. Ryou saw that the boy that was with them was standing in front of the falling tower, with a swift and speed he darted towards the boy and grabbed him as he ran away from the falling tower and landed on the sands. The tower fell and everyone looks at it as well as Ryou holding the boy, Will and Jin ran towards them.

"You okay kid?" Ryou looks down at the boy.

"Thank you." He thanked him.

"You two okay?" Will ask while helping the boy on his feet, Jin did the same to Ryou.

"What the hell was that?" Ryou scans his surroundings; he concentrated his hearing around him.

"Maybe it's just rust, alright guys lets move it." Will said while walking slowly towards the direction.

Ryou walk passed by him, and was still keeping his hearing passive. Jin was about to walk but when he turned to Will he was shock for the first time in his life to see a giant metal tail slowly reaching for Will's neck.

"WILLIAM! GET DOWN!" Jin shouted and started to shoot at the metal tail.

Will jumped and turns around to see the metal tail retracting back to the sands. All of the soldiers were shooting at the sands aimlessly, after a minute they ceased their firing and looks around mainly at the sands on their feet. Ryou immediately went beside Jin and readied his grenade launcher that was hoist on his shoulder.

"Jin, I've got a bad feeling that we're dealing with something big here even though we are already involved with unusual jobs."

"So am I brother, but we will need to keep our guard up and pull through somehow. And this is possibly what Mother has prophesized, the arrival of her enemies. We must survive this; we have made a vow to our little sister." Jin replied while his eyes were scanning around.

"Hope that squirt's alright without us." Ryou huffed then joined his brother in searching the whole area.

Then suddenly a giant metal scorpion appeared behind a soldier and tackled him while his tail pierced through another soldier and was spinning his tail around. All of them started to shoot the giant scorpion.

"Retreat!" Will shouted while shooting at the giant metal scorpion and ran towards the village.

All of them ran there while Ryou kept glancing behind them to see the unknown creature burrowing the ground again. When they arrived at the village the boy spotted his father and ran towards him, Will and the others shouted at the villagers to hide and take cover while they went behind the ruined walls standing to take cover from the unknown enemy.

Ryou and Jin went behind each one for them and readied their anti-tank rifles, Jin was first to set his up and readied himself to shoot at the enemy. Ryou was next to set his up and readies himself. But both knew that their ammo were limited.

"Will! Contact HQ to bring in the rain!" Ryou shouted while eyeing the enemy.

"Epps cover me!" Will shouted while he ran towards the boy's parents to lend him a satellite phone.

Jin shot the enemy's claw but it only made a hole.

"Ryou we need to aim for its head!" he shouted while he focuses on the creature's head but finds it hard to aim properly.

"Easy for you to say!" Ryou replied while his shot missed when the enemy took a quick side step. "Shit! This bastard's fast!" He'll admit it, both he and Jin can't get a clear shot on its head. _'And here I thought we'll be having a barbeque day. Guess I was wrong.'_ He made a chuckle before he went back to aiming the enemy's head.

"Epps I need your credit card!" Will shouted while he ran towards Epps.

"My pocket!"

"Which one!"

"My back pocket!"

"Which pocket! You got like ten back pockets here!"

"LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK!"

William finally pulls out Epps credit card and thought _'Wow, he got a visa card good thing he carries it all the time. Guess I should have listened to Sarah before I left, oh well.'_ He went back to the phone and started to give the credit card number.

"Would you like to get a premium package for that?" The operator asked through the phone.

"NO I DON'T WANT ANY PREMIUM PACKAGE!" Will shouted while ducks for cover. "Epps! Pentagon!" Will tosses the phone to Epps.

Epps started to give the exact coordinates while the others were shooting for the enemy. "I've never seen this in my life! Need gun ships on current station ASAP! I now I'm a man but if you seen this shit!"

Jin saw the enemy shot a building and was collapsing, but he saw that Ryou was under it and quickly darted towards him. Before the rubble could crush Ryou, Jin was able to push them away. Jin quickly stood up and helped his brother.

"How many times did you save my life bro?" Ryou asked.

"Too many times brother and you still haven't repaid them." Jin replied and covered behind the wall again.

"You didn't asked before, Jin." Ryou joined him and readies his rifle.

"Never will be brother." Jin replied while shooting the unknown creature's claw.

They both saw Epps throw an orange smoke bomb and spotted air support. "Looks like we'll live today Jin." Ryou said while both of them ran away before they could be enveloped with the missile's fire.

* * *

After the battle

* * *

"Where's Fig!" Will looks around.

"Lennox over here!" Jin shouted while he and Ryou were slowly laying down the soldier.

"Get a medic!" Will shouted while he darted towards them.

"Give me a first kit!" Jin ordered towards the soldier, he was handed with a first aid kit and started to aid the wounded soldier.

"You know what you're doing Jin?" Will asks them.

"Don't worry Will, Jin's got a PhD. He knows what he's doing." Ryou reassured him while he went towards the tail that was ripped off. "Mom…we need more than just your 'warnings' about the enemies of your race…" He murmured while looking at the tail.

* * *

Yamagishi household

* * *

"Coming!"

Maaya opens the door and saw Optimus carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"For me? Thank you." Maaya receives the bouquet and let him inside the house.

Prime saw how ravishing she is tonight. Maaya was wearing simple and yet elegant violet dress, her skirt was almost reaching her knees and it was flowing like the dresses they use in tango dances. Her hair was also beautiful, it wasn't simply loose or tied up into a pony tail but it was curled to one side, her bangs were tucked on her left ear but the right side was almost covering her right eye. He scanned her face and notice some little bits of make up, Maaya didn't use much make up.

"You look very astonishing tonight." He remarked her

"Thank you, the dining room's over here." Maaya led him towards the small kitchen then to the dining room.

Prime saw that the room's only light was the candles in the middle of the table and there were two plates as well as silverwares. He saw that there were no chairs and the table is somewhat low, immediately he searched this and found out that this was typical for Japanese dining habits. Maaya grabs a vase and half filled it with water, she puts in the bouquet and places it on the side table that was beside the dining table they're going to use. "Wait here while I go grab the food." Maaya walks out of the room while he sat behind the table on the floor.

* * *

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh, that's why Sam never wanted to go camping with me when my brothers are also coming with us." Maaya laughed softly while she pours another glass of wine for him. The plates in front of them were now empty except the bits and pieces of food and some sauces; Maaya was truly a professional cook. Thanks to the holoform for being able to taste the food.

"Perhaps, if possible, we could go out camping once." He chuckled.

"I'll give you a warning right now, if I don't found any deer or rabbits; we'll be eating roasted lizards and snakes." Maaya laughed again while Prime just laughed nervously. _'Roasted lizards and snakes?...Primus…I really wished that this femme would have lived a normal life, but then again, I would not have find her astonishing and amusing.'_ "Do you want another glass?" She asked while pointing at the empty wine glass that he was holding.

"No I am fine." He slowly places it on the table.

"Okay."

Optimus sat there and looks at her face; he noticed that she was a bit sad. "Maaya is there something wrong?" he asks while taking her hands with his after sitting beside her.

Maaya shook her head and smiled. "I'm okay."

"I doubt that, please tell me, did I do something wrong? Is it something I said before?"

"No it wasn't you; it's that small package I received two days ago." She sighs and went a little closer to him. He adjusted his position while he slowly wraps his arm on her back and slowly rubs it. "They…the military told me that…the base to where my brothers are was destroyed…"

He pulls her closer to him and gently kisses her hair. "Did they say that there were no survivors?"

"No…but I still have a bad feeling about it…" She looks up and met his eyes.

"Maaya, you must not think that they are gone. You need to believe your brothers, as long as the government doesn't have any proof that there were no survivors then there may have been some." He softly reassured her while wrapping his arms around her.

"You're right, I shouldn't be thinking about this…Optimus…thank you." She smiled warmly at him and felt how good it is to be around his arms. "Can we change the subject? That way I can feel more comfortable…"

"As you wish." He smiled at her; he gave her a tight and reassuring hug before he starts a conversation. "Maaya, I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time now…well not that long since we just met a few days ago…but it still felt like it was a long time…"

"What kind of feeling?" She tilts her head.

"Ever since I met you, I have been feeling rather odd." He started and took a deep breath before continuing. "I am having this strange feeling that I…am finding it hard to realize this."

"About what?"

"I feel as if…I care about you, but I do care about you as a friend, however this is somewhat...more than that."

She widens her eyes in shock and looks away from him then responds. "You know…I've been feeling strange too. But only when I'm around you, when I'm with the other guys it's not there. It's like…I don't want to be away from you…I don't want us to be separated, and this all started when I…when I met you…" She looks back to him while cheeks ablaze.

"I see…I have been trying to debate about this to myself…"

"What's that?"

"I am wondering if…you would like to be my…'girlfriend'?" He closes his eyes while mentally smacking himself. "No I shouldn't…be asking this already…it's too early for me to say that..! And I-"

"Yes…"

He shot his eyes open and looks at her in disbelief. "What?"

Maaya only nods and blushes furiously while he just continues to stare at her blankly.

* * *

**Whooo! Wow this is so fast, do you guys think I made it too fast for the two love birds to be in a relationship? If so, then PM me or post it on your reviews. By the way, Ryou's really busy and he can't help me for the mean time. So I'll be working on some future chapters alone T_T Anyway! Hope you guys like it! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6:Barista and The Boss

**Yehey! New and short chappy again! I would like to thank my friend Abby for giving me this idea!**

**I hope you enjoy this one! I made this chapter in one day! This is one of Maaya and Optimus' moments again.**

**Short Chappy but sweet! I hope!**

**DISCLAIMERS: ME AND RYOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY AND OUR OCS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Barista and the Boss

* * *

**

"This is where you work?"

"Yep, I only go to this place on Saturday nights."

"What about your other job?"

"That's for Tuesdays and Thursdays, I'm saving for my future college money."

The couple was standing in front of a small bar, Maaya was wearing her black tank top and a black shorts. Optimus said he wanted to stay with her when he heard she was going to work, it was almost midnight and Maaya tried to reassure him that she'll be alright on her own. Of course the very caring boyfriend as he usually does is not convince and decided to join her. Thankfully Maaya agrees and let him go with her on her job, she knew that there are a lot of playboys in the bar but she doesn't care about them. This is her favorite job, this place is where she's free to move her body freely unlike her other job. Maaya works as a barista and she was damn good at flaring as well as mixing drinks that she knew. Optimus was kinda worried when he heard from her that she usually drinks alcohol and also loves it, and surprised him to know all kinds of alcohol. He asked her about that and she only answered. 'Maybe at the next full moon, I'll tell ya all about it.' He really wanted to know more of her, but she just became his girlfriend a few days ago, so he trusts her word that she'll tell him when the time's right. He didn't want to pressure her after all.

When they got in the bar there are two bouncers wearing black tuxedoes and black sunglasses standing in front of the door. They spotted Maaya and nodded but when her boyfriend was about to pass them they stopped him.

"Bar's still closed."

Just when Prime was about to protest, Maaya places a hand on the bouncer's arm and glared. That glare was truly known in the place, and the employees knew who they're talking to.

"He's with me." She sternly answered as well as hearing the growl in her tone.

Both bouncers stepped away from them and let him pass. Prime was dragged by Maaya and led them in a room with a locker and a desk as well as filing cabinets. "You are truly famous in your working areas."

"Only this place, I always let them know whose boss and put them at their place. Besides if they mess with me they'll have to give me excuses on not letting their salary go down hill." Maaya said while placing her bag on the desk.

"Isn't that…pushing too much?" He said while sitting on a couch beside the desk. Optimus scans the room and saw that there's a giant logo behind the desk that was on the wall, he was somewhat familiarized with that logo.

"What? Oh that's right I forgot to tell about this place…" She laughed a bit and explained. "I forgot to tell you that I own this bar, believe it or not."

He widens his eyes and looks at her shock, an 18 year old teenage girl owning a bar was really not in his expectations. Maaya just giggles and sat on the chair behind the desk. "You…own this place?" He asked.

"Well my big brother Ryou owned this place first, until I turned 16 he gave me this business. Pretty much this place is like our little baby and we needed to earn some money for our taxes and such, even though the military gives them a huge pay when they get back. This bar's is like our second home, there's a bed room behind this room." She pointed at the door beside her. "In case I needed some rest."

Midnight

Maaya walks towards the huge bar behind the counter while she gestured Prime to sit on one of the bar stools over by the counter. When Maaya was behind the counter she checks all of her stocks and looks at her employees. She waved at the waitresses that passed by, Maaya was really friendly all of the employees here likes her and her brothers too. Then one of her apprentices arrives and signaled him to come over.

"Hey boss." The boy, who was older than her, greeted.

"Hey JD, did you call the sellers to restocked the vodkas and the whiskey?" She asked while checking the bars.

"Yeah, hey who's the guy over by the counter?" He gesture over Prime who was watching Maaya.

"My boyfriend, got a problem?"

"No ma'am."

"Good, get things ready customers are already getting in." She looks at the entrance and saw people entering.

Working hour

Optimus watched her closely; he was stunned to see her throwing the bottles in the air and catches it with her finger. But what was more stunning is that she was spinning the bottle around her hand in a split second, and then she was pouring the liquid behind her back while her foot was carrying the cup. He again searched this at the internet, Maaya was indeed an expert barista, and she was both giving entertainment and mixing some substances to make one of the best drinks she always makes.

"Hey there handsome." He was interrupted when he heard a seductive woman beside her. He turns his head and saw a woman in a very revealing dress. Immediately he turns his head away. "Wanna dance with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I am busy." He replied.

"Don't be like that, I just wanna talk." She said while placing a hand on his arm. He shuttered his eyes and swore in his breath on his own native language. "Hey miss two martinis please!"

The woman called for Maaya who was grabbing two martini glasses, when she looks at the owner of the voice she immediately growls under her breath. She saw Primes look that said 'Help me' and walks towards them. She places the glasses in front of them and said. "Harassing my boyfriend are you?"

"Your boyfriend? Him?" The woman looks at Prime and then looks back at Maaya who was giving her the 'look'. But unfortunately the woman did not get what that look mean. "If you're not behind the counter and sucking up the customer's orders, then maybe I'll consider it that he's yours."

Maaya looks at one of the waitress and made eye contact, of course the waitress knew what that meant and immediately went towards the other waitresses and whispered something. Maaya went back to the woman who was now wrapping her arms around Prime's arm, he wanted to get away from her and wrap his arms around Maaya.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Maaya asked annoyingly and of course a clear sign that she was threatening the woman.

"I'm talking to a bitchy brat why?" The woman snarled.

"Bitchy brat? Please, you're more of a bitch and a slutty whore on top of that." This time the woman lets go of Prime's arm and stood up leaning closer to Maaya, she very well see that she hit the core. "Something on my face?" She added.

"What did you just call me?" The woman asked.

Maaya leans closer to her and whispered. "I just called you a slutty whore, bitch."

The nest thing Maaya knew was that her face was slapped hard, the woman slapped Maaya's face that made Prime gasped as well as the people inside. Maaya looks back to the woman and touches her cheek; she looks back at the woman who was furious. She also notices that the waitresses and the two bouncers are approaching her. "Wow…you really are a bitch." She said at the woman.

Then the woman raised her hand again and started to slap Maaya's face, her slap was stopped mid way when a strong and angry grip held her arm. She looks at Prime who was now death glaring at the woman.

"I suggest you leave this place miss, NOW." He said showing how angry he is hurting his lover, least to say he was not caring that if the person who hurts his lover was a femme. The woman fidgeted for minute and he lets go of her, she quickly storms out of the bar before the bouncers could even escort her, then after a while the bar got back to normal after that little fight thanks to the waitresses for entertaining the customers. But to the usual customers that visit the place more often ignored the little scenario, knowing that crazy things always happen in this place.

Maaya sighed and looks at her apprentice. "JD, take over here for a minute." She wipes her hands with a towel and walk towards her office, Prime followed her and closed the door when he entered.

He turns to Maaya only to find the door to the bed room was open and saw her there sitting on the edge of the bed while placing a Band-Aid on her cheek that has a small scratch. He immediately went inside and sat beside her, he quickly pulled her to his lap making Maaya yelped in surprise to find her sitting on her boyfriend's lap and his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault that made that bitch slap me." She places her head on his chest. "I'll admit it, she did slap me hard there."

"If I had not come here with you that woman would not hurt you." He gently cupped her face and caressed her cheek that was slapped.

"Pfft! I've been in worse situations than that. One time when a group of gangsters entered this bar, this place almost got turned to ashes if it weren't for me." She replied while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked her again concerned.

"I'm fine." She pulls his head and kissed him.

He sighed inwardly and kissed back, not for long he gently laid her on the bed and intensified the kiss. He broke off to give her some air to breathe; her eyes were almost closed while her head was spinning from the kiss. He leans back to her and kissed her again but this time it was much more fiery and passionate, Maaya pulls his head to deepen the kiss. Slowly his hands were on her sides descending to her waist and inserted his hands inside her tank top; his hands were now on her rib cage.

Maaya moaned when she felt strong warm hands on her breasts, slowly massaging them. She broke the kiss and looks at him, he stares down at her affectionately as he continues to massage her breasts. Maaya moaned louder this time when her breasts were squeezed tightly.

Her hands were placed on his chest and she slowly unbuttons them, after she unbuttons them she removes his polo shirt and threw it somewhere around. Now her face went red at the sight of his chest, she will admit that she likes those hard built muscles that her boyfriend has. He notice that she was staring at his chest shyly he chuckled a bit and with one hand he went to his belt and unbuckles them. Not realizing that she was thinking twice about this, Maaya widens her eyes and stopped his hand that was about to unzip his zipper on his pants. "Wait! I think we're getting a little to fast here." She can feel her panic was about to arise.

"Isn't this what you want?" He replied seductively at her.

"But-!"She was silenced when his lips crashed to hers into a greedy kiss. Every word she has was being swallowed; she didn't notice her hands were being trapped with his other hand.

And just when Prime was about to remove her shorts they heard a knock. He pulls away from her and both of them look at the door. "Yeah!" Maaya answered.

"Boss! The booze stockers are here!"

"Be there in a minute!" She replied while she broke free of his grasp. She sat up and looks at Prime who was now looking away from her and grumbling under his breath. She giggled and leaned to his ear. "I'll entertain you some other day; I gotta go and do my job, the place needs me you know." She stood up and grabs her tank top that was on the floor and wore it. She turns to him again and saw that he was grabbing his shirt and then wore it. Before she left her office she gave him a quick and fiery kiss.

He watched her walk towards the door while he sighed and face palmed. "Primus…she is right, I am taking this too fast for her." He sighed deeply again and fix himself before examining the room.

* * *

**Wow! chapter end! so short! Hey guys hope you like this chapter!**

**I kinda wanted to show you about the three sibling's bar, and yes...Maaya loves to drink and gets drunk but not wasted hahaha! You'll guys soon see why she loves alcohol! Maybe after three chapters!**

**Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter! PEACE OUT! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! BYE!**

**(^u^) V**


	7. Chapter 7:Satan's Camaro to the Rescue

**Yay another Chapter! Hey guys! I'm back! I know I've been updating short ones but at least my moods in the groove today!**

**My classes are done and I am totally free! YAY! XD**

**DISCLAIMERS: ME AND RYOU DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY AND OUR OCS!**

**By the way I got a message from Ryou! He said he'll be going back here in the phil in the next four months! YAY! we are so gonna watch the movie Transformers 3 me him and the gang! WOOHOO!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! and don't worry the next one's gonna be up after a few days or a week I promise!**

**ENJOY!**

**V (^o^) V**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Satan's Camaro to The Rescue

* * *

**

"_What?"_

"_You heard me…"_

_Optimus only stared blankly at her, she just plainly said 'yes' to be his girlfriend. Maaya just looks at him blushing furiously, but she could still hold her ground from looking away by his blank expression staring at her. _

"_Are you okay? Or did you drink too much wine?" She asks worriedly while getting a little closer to him and places her hand on his cheek. _

"_I am fine…I was just…"_

"_Surprised?" She finished him and laughed softly. "And if you're wondering I'm drunk, I'm not so my answer is true." He was shocked again but this time it was doubled than last time; Maaya just giggles and rested her head on his shoulder while looking at him. _

"_Maaya…" His shocking expression slowly faded and smiled. _

"_Word of warning though." _

"_A warning?" He looks confused at her._

"_Break my heart and I'll hunt you down, I mean it." She replied and kissed his cheek. That somehow made him laugh nervously but was also amused at her at the same time; however he is getting worried over her or his safety, maybe even sanity…hope not. "Mind you, I already have a dozen ex-boyfriends in the past. But don't worry, I'm not a killer, I just give them a piece of my mind for what they did." She added and kept resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_Maaya, I love you." He said romantically while she lifts her face closer to his._

"_I love you too…" She smiled and both of them kissed passionately for a long time._

* * *

End of Flash back

* * *

Maaya laughed at that memory, the day she accepted to become Optimus' girlfriend, was a very good memory to her. Now said boyfriend is dating her within two weeks when she's available and also was sending her a bouquet of white and red roses on her work, of course some of the waiters were shocked and some didn't care about it which she was thankful for, and when it comes to her bar the waitresses are giggling at her funny expression to see a bouquet of flowers on her desk with a small note that says 'To my loving Maaya, from OP'. He really needs to very careful when visiting on her bar; he didn't want that accident happen again when he first visited.

And all those gift she receives was making her love him more, but also she'll need to tell him that buying her gifts isn't always the way to make him conquer her heart. She even told Sam about it when she was in his house having a 'best buds' chat, she may act like tomboy sometimes but she still keeps her girly side intact because she is still a girl. Sam made a bet of how long her boyfriend will last with; he bet he'll last for three weeks. Maaya just rolls her eyes and agrees with the bet, not knowing that she was close to winning the bet.

On the other hand, Optimus was thankful that he had asked Bumblebee for some help on the dating spots. Of course the young scout made a promise to keep this relationship a secret between them and not to their other comrades when they arrive, but of course that secrecy would not last long.

However there is one secret that both of them will try to keep hidden as long as possible. Optimus couldn't believe It himself, they just got together for a few days then their in a relationship, and now he finally got wet dream come true. And they did it on her bar in her office bedroom; he visited her again to see if she's alright. So how in the world did that little 'secret' of theirs even happen in the first place? His primal instincts hit him or course, and he also triggered Maaya's primal instincts too surprisingly.

Not knowing that said lovebirds are thinking the same thing about the said secrecy, both were thinking if they should be happy about it or ashamed of it. Optimus was sure to be really happy but at the same time ashamed, Maaya didn't really mind it, she really felt like it was the right decision to be his girlfriend and this act of love was sure enough to be alright. Then this thought followed through her mind. _'I wonder what my brothers would say. Meh, Ryou will just keep screaming around the house "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" mania and Jin will just give me some short scolding but I think Ryou will just preach him of being an uncle. Oh well, if it happens it happens, not like they can stop me for doing it with Optimus again and again…While they're out there…struggling to survive.'_

Now she was walking to her best friend's house while her boyfriend borrowed her semi, which she happily lend it to him and also make out in her house before he left earlier. _'Funny, I just met him for a few days and in a relationship, then within the weeks we just had to do 'that' at night in my bar….twice. And then before he left to borrow my semi for his work, we did it again in my house. How weird. I guess love doesn't matter if it's too early or too late to do it, or if the one is older and other is younger.'_ That thought lingered through her mind while walking towards Sam's house.

"Hey Maaya."

Maaya walked to the Witwicky's household and saw her best friend Sam, who was walking towards her. Right now she was wearing her usual attire she wore back in school; she was also carrying a back pack and her family sword. Maaya felt like she needed to carry the sword as if it was calling for her, which was weird, but she still carried it probably for good luck. When she got closer she immediately gave him a head lock, but not to hurt him, just the typical best friends' greetings. Then she noticed that Sam's yellow Camaro was missing. "Hey Sam…where's your Camaro?" Even though she just visited him yesterday, she just noticed it now that his car was gone.

"About that…" Sam trailed off then.

"It really got stolen? Ouch…guess it feels like a bat on the belly, good bye four grand." Maaya clicked her tongue and then changed the subject. "By the way…guess who lost their virginity?" She knew that Optimus would be mad but not that mad, Sam was her best friend. Even he told her his secret stash of pornos under his bed which she laughed at and him glaring at her, both of them were like brother and sister so Sam told her his secret and now she's gonna tell hers to him.

"Uhh…your brother?"

"Wow you're that stupid today huh?"

"Shut up! Wait a minute…that huge grin on your face, that little remark just now, and you're walking towards my house joyously which can only mean…" Sam widens his eyes and screamed. "YOU HAD SE-!"

Maaya quickly covered Sam's mouth with her hand. "Shhhh! I did had sex with him, but you gotta promise me that you're not gonna tell my boyfriend that I told you okay?" Sam nodded and the hand on his mouth was gone.

"I can't believe you just had sex…!" He whispered loudly while dragging her towards the back yard. "What happens if you're pregnant or something?"

"Nah, I got birth control pills." She plainly replied.

"Isn't it bad for you? What about your brothers?" He asked while she just snorted.

"Sam you know my brothers too, and don't worry, I'm not thinking of suicide if I drank those pills. I haven't even drunk any of our collected alcohols for a year and a half because of school. Man I really need to drink alcohol again if ever I wanna keep my skills normal, and my sanity. Thank God I brought my home brewed sake with me today." She pointed at the whisky container on her belt pouch.

"Well at least you still kick ass even when you're not yet drunk, I kinda miss your drunken moves." Just then Maaya's celphone rang.

"Hold on a minute." Maaya turns around while she flips her celphone open. "Hello?"

"Maaya where are you?" Maaya heard Optimus voice on the other line.

"Sam's house, what about you? Where are you now?"

"Sam?"

"My childhood and best friend remember? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and I am currently in my working area. Maaya I wanted to ask you if I could lend your vehicle for another few days, I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay; I needed the walk to my best friend's house anyway plus I'm trying to catch up to my exercises. But I'm not worried about that, please be careful."

"Do not fret; I will be taking good care of your vehicle."

"Not the semi you idiot, I'm talking about yourself." Strangely she could somewhat feel him blushing on the other side and heard him chuckle.

"I will be fine my love, you be careful while I am away. Will you?"

"I will, I love you." She whispered dreamily, Maaya didn't really need Sam's look of disgust on her right now.

"I love you as well my sweetheart, goodbye." He said and hung up.

Maaya closes her celphone and looks back to Sam who spotted his yellow Camaro on the garage. He quickly grabs Maaya's arm and pulls her towards his house.

"Sam!" She shouted while Sam was looking at the window eyeing the Camaro that was driving in his yard but Maaya wasn't paying attention to it instead she was paying attention to her best friend.

"Look! It's Satan's Camaro! In my yard! It's stalking me!" Maaya rolled her eyes while Sam was pointing and panicking at the same time at direction of the yellow Camaro.

Maaya sighed deeply and looks at the place Sam was pointing, she looks through the window

…

…

…

…

"Sam….got any bikes?" Maaya asked.

"Why?"

"Run." She simply replied still looking at the window.

Sam blinked at her for a while, and the next thing he knew was both she and him are in his mother's bikes cycling away from the 'Satan's Camaro' that was behind them. Maaya of course was very athletic and she was cycling faster than Sam, he was right behind her and keeps taking a glance behind him to see the Camaro following them.

When Sam looks behind he didn't saw the crack on the side road and tripped, Maaya saw he back flipped and landed his back on the cement. Unfortunately, Maaya saw Michaela beside him sitting on a bench which she was looking very concerned at him. Maaya looks behind and saw that the Camaro was still after them; she went beside Sam.

"Satan's Camaro, 7 o'clock." Maaya pointed with her thumb at the approaching car.

"Gotta go!" Sam quickly followed Maaya after he got in the bike again.

Michaela rolls her eyes and grabs her bag, then she went to her scooter after waving goodbye to her friends.

Maaya flip her celphone open and tried to call Optimus on the cel, sadly it was busy and there was nothing on the other line. "Damn it! Why is it whenever I needed some help that's when I-"

"Maaya?" Then her boyfriend immediately picks up the call.

"Optimus! Thank Kami you picked up the call!" She looks behind and saw that Sam was behind her and the Camaro was still following them.

"What is the matter? Are you in trouble?" He quickly asked, in full concern.

"I know this may sound weird but you have to believe me!"

"Maaya what is it!" He was really worried about her.

"I'm being chased by a-." Maaya crashed on a police car's door wing while her celphone was dropped.

"MAAYA!" Prime shouted while Maaya slowly lifts her head up to see a black mustang police car, she saw Sam was slammed on the other side of the door wing and face planted on the ground.

Maaya went to her celphone, but before her hand could even grab it her celphone was destroyed by Sam's foot. Maaya jaw dropped for a while, she quickly stood up and glares at Sam. "SAM YOU IDIOT!" She shouted and was about to punch him when all of a sudden the police car revved loud and bump the two to the ground. They both look at the car who was revving its engines louder while bumping the two, but not to run over, until they were backed up by another car.

"What do you want!" Sam shouted.

With one final roar of its engine the police car started to transform. Maaya and Sam shouted in unison while standing up and began to run. Maaya saw Sam being tossed towards the car's windshield then she was tossed at another car's windshield. The giant black robot pulled the two cars that the two were one together, so Sam and Maaya was just beside each other. The robot growled and started to shout.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217!" The mech shouted at Sam. "ARE YOU USERNAME BITCHOFRAGINGFURY" It shouted at Maaya.

"Yeah?" They both said together.

"Where is eBay item 21153! And eBay item 48391!" The mech shouted again at the both. "Where are the glasses and the sword!"

"AAAAAH!" Sure enough the two humans made an ear piercing scream, Maaya wasn't surprise to hear Sam screaming like a girl. Maaya saw an opening of escape, she grabs Sam's arm and drags down to slide underneath the robot.

They both ran away as fast as they can Maaya looks behind to see the black mech chasing after them. Then Sam spotted Michaela on a scooter, he quickly took a sharp turn towards Michaela.

"SAM!" Maaya shouted while taking a sharp turn towards them.

Michaela spotted the two and turn towards them. Sam waves his arms gesturing for her to go the other way. She didn't pay any attention to him and kept going, then Maaya saw what Sam did. To her, it was the most, stupidest thing he did. Sam tackled Michaela on the ground. Maaya stopped besides them.

"You guys okay?" She asks.

"What is your problem Sam!" Michaela shouted at him.

"Listen there's a giant robot monster after us!" Sam replied.

"What!" She said.

"You gotta get a car! Look he's coming!" Maaya pointed.

Then out of nowhere the yellow Camaro drives past them and made a drift turn, the black mech was tumbled by the car and stumbled on the ground. Then it drove towards their side, the doors opens gesturing for them to get in.

"Get in!" Maaya went inside and sat on the back seat.

"Sam what is that!" Michaela asks panicking starting to rise inside her.

"You gotta trust me! Get in the car!" Sam shouted while dragging Michaela in the car.

Then when they're inside the car it drove away fast from the black mech. The black mech stood up quickly and ran towards the yellow Camaro while transforming into it's alt mode.

While driving away Maaya looks behind only to see the police car was chasing them. She sat back and was holding the pendant that Optimus gave her as a present on their date. _'Optimus, where are you?'_

* * *

**YAY CHAPTER DONE! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT AT LEAST I'M SPEEDING UP THE CHAPTERS!**

**REMEMBER GUYS REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS SO I CAN KEEP UP WITH THE STORY TOO! AND UPDATE FASTER! OH AND DO YOU GUYS LIKE ME TO DRAW ANOTHER ONE FOR THETWO LOVE BIRDS! IF SO JUST PM ME!**

**AND ANOTHER THING! ALL SMEX SCENES WILL BE IN THE LOVING MOMENTS FIC! THAT WAY I'LL BE WRITING LEMON CHAPS THERE AND I WON'T BE CHANGING THIS RATING TO M! THANKS ALSO FOR REVIEWING THIS FIC!**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! BYE BYE**

**(^_^")**


	8. Chapter 8:Trouble

**Alright, Readers I'm sorry that I posted that A/N thing. But you were right, I was thinking way too much in my head. I'll have to thank you guys for pointing me out my problems, so I hope you guys will forgive me. If not that's okay I don't blame you. **

**I'm REALLY SORRY about that, it's my entire fault for starting that thing. Please blame me; I will be whatever responsible for anything. So I can make myself be a better person. I'll also have to thank my grandma for telling me that saying 'People change you if you let them.'**

**Thanks also for the people who supported me on continuing this fic.**

**Well! Let's continue the story shall we!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trouble**

* * *

_*knock knock*_

…

…

…

_*knock knock*_

"_Maaya?"_

…

"_Coming!"_

_The door opens and Optimus saw Maaya wearing only a towel around her body shocked. Immediately he grabs her arm and pulls her inside the house and closes the door, he turns to his girlfriend, who was giggling and blushing._

"_Why are you only in a towel when answering the door? People could have seen you!" He scolded._

"_I heard your voice on the other side of the door, so it's okay."_

"_Maaya, if men saw you in a towel they would think of…ideas." He shuttered his eyes and tries to think of a proper term for 'someone might rape you' kind of thing. _

"_What kind of ideas?" She asked while leaning closer in amusement._

"_Ideas of…forget it." He sighs._

"_Giving men some images to pleasure themselves?"_

"_Ye-NO!" He shouted while blushing, but that doesn't mean that he's also thinking the 'images' Maaya was referring to. _

"_Hmmm?" She smirked at him while rubbing her body against him._

"_M-Maaya…" He was definitely being lured into her trap; but you don't hear him complaining. He sighed while pushing Maaya slightly away from him. "Maaya I'm sorry, however I cannot stay here and enjoy your…entertainment…"_

_Maaya giggled, she likes making him flustered whenever he visits her. She notices that he's here for something important and decides to listen to him. "Okay, since you don't like my so called 'entertainment'. What do you want?" _

"_I wanted to ask a favor, if you don't mind."_

"_I see, so what is it then?"_

"_I was wondering if I could borrow your semi for a while."_

_Maaya pauses for a while and thinks, she cups her chin while looking at the window to see her semi parked outside. She raises her shoulders and drops it as she says. "Sure fine with me." She walks away and went to the living room while Prime follows her. She grabs the keys that was on the table and gave it to him. "Here." _

"_Thank you." He smiled when he was about to turn around Maaya wraps her arms around his arm. "Yes?" He turns his head and looks down at her._

"_Don't mind me asking but…where are you going with my semi?" She asks while pressing her chest on his arm._

"_I am going to my work; my car's engine was destroyed this morning." He replied while holding his inner desires to be unleashed._

"_So you decided to lend mine, is that it?" _

"_Yes…if you don't want to then-." _

_Before he could finish Maaya cuts him off with a kiss, he chuckles and kisses back while wrapping his arms around her. Slowly, his hands crept up from her waist to her hair and pull her against him to deepen the kiss. After a couple of seconds Maaya pulls away. "Are you sure your not here to just _borrow_ my semi?" She giggles._

"_I think I can spare some time before work." He chuckled while he picks up Maaya bridal style and carries her towards her bedroom. It took them 2 hours to finish their session. Then Prime was slowly walking out her door while Maaya was behind him, wearing a white polo shirt that was reaching her thighs._

"_Be careful." _

"_I will. Are you going to be alright without me?" He turns to her and cups her face._

"_Don't worry about me."_

"_If you are in trouble don't hesitate to contact me." He gently caress her cheek with his thumb while smiling adoringly at her, she also did the same to him._

_Before he left he gave her a sweet kiss._

Optimus sighed while driving to his destination to contact his other comrades. He should have told Maaya about him when he was in her house, he should have told her the truth before he left her. If Maaya founds out that he wasn't human at a wrong time, then there is a chance that she would get upset and would break their relationship. Having a relationship with a human is great, but, keeping a secret about himself isn't easy for him.

Maaya only knows that he was human, and he has a job and a place to live. He didn't tell her that he was an alien robot from another planet. He knew that he will need to tell her about himself, as well as his race and planet. There is also another thing that is troubling him, her past. Who exactly is she? Who are her parents and where are they? And what are those scars around her? He asked her before when he first interfaced with her. She was silent that time and wanted to change the subject quickly, he just realizes that she has a painful past. He obliges and didn't question her further, feeling his lover's distress he continued pleasuring her until he has completely satisfied her, thus removing the previous topic off of her mind.

His thoughts were cut off when his comm. Link went off, he saw that Maaya was calling and answered.

**::"Maaya?"::**

**::"Optimus! Thank Kami you answered the call!"::**

**::"What is the matter? Are you in trouble?"::**

**::"I know this may sound weird but you gotta believe me!"::**

**::"Maaya what is it!"::**

**::"I being chased by a-."::** Maaya was cut off but the phone line was still on.

**::"MAAYA!"::** He shouted while hitting the brakes. **::"MAAYA!"::** He shouted again but this time there was no response.

**::"…"::**

Then the line went dead.

* * *

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

*CRASH*

The yellow Camaro crashed through a glassed window of a large factory and drove straight, the police car was right behind them. The Camaro made a drift while the police car couldn't. Bumblbee headed out of the factory and spotted a dark area. He immediately reversed and back up until he was on the end, he stops his engine and locks the door inside so the his passenger's couldn't get out.

"Damn it! Come on!" Sam tries to start the engine but Bumblebee wouldn't.

"This is a dream right?" Maaya spoke while looking around.

Michaela tried to unlock the door but couldn't, the all three of them froze when they saw the police car drove pass in front of them.

Bumblebee took this as a chance and starts his engine alive, he quickly drove pass Barricade and took a quick turn to force the humans inside out of him except Maaya.

"_Get out!"_ Maaya heard the voice from the radio.

She quickly gets out of the Camaro and went besides Sam and Michaela. Once she's out the yellow Camaro transformed in front of them.

"Holy shit…" Maaya whispered while she was watching the once yellow Camaro now a giant robot in awe.

Then the police car was droving straight for Bumblebee while transforming. Once it was in its robot form it tackled Bumblebee to the ground, after he got up they began throwing punches at each other. Then a small robot came out of the black mech's chest, it locked it's optics on Maaya and Sam. The three humans stood up and started to run away from the fight and the small silver being.

Maaya was tackled down on the ground by the silver thing. The small robot grabs her back pack and rips it, making her two customized batons fall on the ground. The sword was tied beside her waist; the silver bot saw it and was reaching for it.

"Get off me you fucking thing!" Before the small creature could get a hold of the sword its head was gripped and it was thrown away.

Maaya quickly stood up and ran away, she held the sword tightly on her hand as she ran. This time the silver bot saw Sam in its optics and tackled him to the ground. Michaela went to the small tool shack and finds something to kill the little creature that was targeting Sam and Maaya.

Maaya looks at Sam, who was being attacked by the silver bot. She quickly darted towards him and kicks the bot's head to knock him away. Maaya grabs Sam's arm and helps him to his feet. They both ran away from the bot, but were tackled again and tumble down the slope.

Sam slammed on the wired fence while Maaya was on the ground beside him. She groaned in pain and slowly stood up, the silver bot was again attacking Sam. Once Maaya got up she quickly grabs the bot and throws it away again, only to land on its feet and charges Maaya.

"AAAAH!" She yelped when her arm was scratched by the silver bot's metal hand. "Son of a BITCH!" Maaya yelled while she was trying to get the silver bot off of her.

Then Michaela ran towards her while carrying a portable chain saw. She quickly went towards Maaya and slashes the bot's limbs; Sam pulls Maaya to her feet while hearing the sound of the chain saw and the sound of pain coming from the silver bot.

"Yeah! Hit him again!" Sam yelled while watching Michaela slashing the silver bot.

"Harder!" Maaya followed.

Michaela stopped when the head was now torn off from its body. Sam got a little closer to the crawling head and said. "Not so tough without a head are ya?"

"Let's see how you like this!" Maaya darted to the crawling head and kicked it hard, the silver head flew high away from them.

Sam looks around and walked towards the slope slowly, the two girls followed behind him. As they slowly got up on the slope they saw the giant yellow mech walking towards them. Thew three humans stops and looks at the mech.

"Its a robot..." Sam whispered, Maaya smacked his arm. "What was that for!"

"Don't be rude! He just saved our lives dimwit!"

"He?"

"Well he looks male...are you?" Maaya looks at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded.

"See, a male." Maaya said.

"Oookaay, so do you talk?" Sam looks back to Bumblebee

_"XM Satellite One...Digital Cable brings you...Columbia Broadcasting System."_ Bumblebee responded through his radio.

"So you talk through the radio?" Maaya pointed out.

_"Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful." _Bumblebee clapped his hands.

"So what was that you did the other night?" Sam asks.

_"Message from Starfleet, Captain...Throughout the inanimate vastness of space...And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!"_ Bumblebee pointed the dark sky.

"Visitors from heaven...so your like an alien? Or something?" Michaela stood beside Sam.

Bumblebee nods and transformed into his alt mode. Then he opens his door and turned his radio to a station. _"Got anymore questions you wanna ask?"_

All three of them were silent for a while until Maaya spoke. "Well?" She looks at the two.

"C'mon." Sam walks towards the Camaro.

"Where's he gonna take us?" Michaela asks.

"Somewhere? He doesn't seem to be dangerous, since he did saved us." Maaya replied while getting in the back seat.

"You two are the strangest people I've met." Michaela gets in after Sam and sat on the middle.

"Just him." Maaya pointed at Sam while laughing.

"Whatever…" He mumbled while looking away.

Bumblebee closes the door and drove away, he sent a message to Prime while driving to the rendezvous point.

* * *

**Thanks again guys for helping me!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Visitors from Heaven

**Yay another chapter! Hey guys I hope you enjoy this! A new chapter!**

**This time something shocking will happen****!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Visitors from Heaven**

* * *

Maaya just watched her best friend and Michaela sitting in front although the sight was making her irritated. Michaela was sitting in the middle; Sam was sitting on the passenger's seat leaving the driver's seat empty. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Why don't you sit over there?" Sam asks while looking away from Michaela's chest.

"I don't wanna sit there, can't you see his driving?" She whispered to him. All three of them look at the steering wheel, which is manipulating on its own. "This car's a pretty good driver." She added.

"I'll give him an 8 on his driving." Maaya spoke. Bumblebee whirs his engines similar to a chuckle.

"Why don't you sit on my lap?" Sam asks while Michaela rolls her eyes.

"Why?"

"I got a seatbelt here, you know, safety first."

After a sigh she scooted herself to Sam's lap and makes herself comfortable. Maaya was trying her might to hold her laughter, but the two could still hear her snickers. Sam grabs the seatbelt and buckles them.

After a pause Maaya spoke up. "You know Sam that seatbelt thing was a smooth move."

"I agree." Michaela followed and giggled along with Maaya.

"Thank you." He snorted

Silence once again took over them. Michaela got tired of the silence and spoke out something that was disturbing her. "You something been's going on my mind."

"What?"

"If this is like a super advanced robot…then why does it have to be this piece of crap Camaro?" That last part was a whisper but Bumblebee heard it and hits the brakes. He stops in a tunnel and opens the door.

Everyone got out and watched the yellow Camaro drove away.

"Oh that's just great!" Maaya folds her arms and looks at Michaela who rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, my four thousand dollar car just drove off." Sam followed.

"What now?" Michaela replied.

Maaya sat on the ground and cuddles her back pack. Before they left the plant Bumblebee stopped beside her two batons and Michaela's bag.

"Nothing, we're just stuck here an-." Sam was cut off when they heard the sound of the engine approaching them.

They all look at the new 2007 yellow and black racing stripped Camaro stop beside them.

"What?" Maaya stood up while staring at the new version of Bumblebee.

All three of them exchange looks at each other and quickly got in the car. When they got in they all examined the interior, everything was clean and new. While examining the interior, Sam was in awe.

Maaya was also in awe, all of the interior bedding, the leathers and others are all new. Then a thought crossed her mind. _'Why do I have a feeling that my semi's involved in this?'_

Bumblebee drove away from the tunnel and continued to his destination.

* * *

The three humans walked out of the car, Bumblebee parked them in a grassy field. Maaya looks around to see nothing in the grassy field. Their attention was caught when they heard a honking of a horn, they all turned to see Maaya's semi.

"Ah!" She quickly darted towards the semi after it parked a few meters away from Bumblebee. "Optimus!"

The door opens signaling her to climb in; she took the hint and quickly climbs up. "Thank Goo-." She was cut off when the door suddenly closes and locks. She turns to the door and tries to open it. "Oh no…Don't tell me!" She started to panic and kept trying to open the door.

"Maaya please calm down."

Maaya stopped at what she was doing and turns around to search for Prime's voice but no one was sitting on the driver's seat, she looks inside the cot and saw it was empty.

"Oh…son of a bitch…!" She whispered while burying her face on her knees after she curled herself into a ball in the passenger's seat.

The engines revved alive and the semi started to move, Maaya lifts her head and saw the semi driving on it's own. Maaya again tried to open the door but it was no use, then she tried a different method. She turns herself placing her feet on the window. Prime saw this and he knew what she was about to do, he activated his holoform before Maaya could break the window.

"Maaya wait!" He grabs her arms and pulls her towards him; his arms were wrapped around her tightly so she wouldn't escape.

"What is going on? Why did you just appear out of nowhere? Better yet…What are you!" She repositions herself so she was sitting on his lap.

"Maaya I will explain everything to you, if you promise me that you will calm down…" He whispered to her ear, and then nuzzles his nose on her auburn hair. He also made soothing noises to her so she can calm down. So far it did worked as she stops her struggles and sighed deeply.

"…fine…" She whispered and covers her face on his chest.

Right now she was confused and tired, but how come she isn't very upset and angry at him? He lied to her about himself. And yet she wasn't furious, troubled, and disgusted at him. He was an alien; she fell in love with an alien. Perhaps that feeling was preventing her anger from being released. Love is such a mysterious and powerful emotion.

There is one thought that entered her mind, she pulls her face away from his chest instantly and shouted.

"I had SEX with an alien!"

Prime almost crashed himself on a lamp post. His holoform looks down on Maaya with his eyes narrowed. She looks back to him and smiled innocently.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

* * *

Bumblebee arrived at a large empty alleyway; he stops and opens the doors for the two humans.

"Where is she!" Sam yelled for the fortieth time.

After Maaya got in the semi it instantly closes it's door and started it's engine. Sam and Michaela saw the semi drove away from them while Maaya was sitting on the passenger's seat. Sam saw his best friend being taken away by an alien, he kept asking Bumblebee where she was. Michaela also joined Sam, she felt very worried for Maaya even though she just met her earlier.

Bumblebee whirred his engine to hint the two to get out of him.

"I think we should get out." Michaela looks at Sam.

"Alright, but I wanna know where Maaya was taken."

As soon as they were out they saw the blue and red Peterbuilt semi truck approaching towards them, then followed by a black GMC Topkick truck, silver Pontiac Solstice, and a V2 yellow and green Ambulance Hummer.

After the semi stopped in front of them the door on the driver's side opens, Maaya climbs down the semi. She looks back to the semi and said.

"I already said I was sorry! Why are you still mad at me!"

Sam and Michaela looks at each other then back to Maaya. "Uh Maaya, who are you talking to?"

"Him!" She pointed at the semi.

"Him?" They asked at the same time.

Maaya backed off a little from the truck as it slowly transforms to it's bipedal form. The other vehicles started to transform. Maaya went towards the two and watched her boyfriend standing in front of them. "Are you still mad?" She asked him.

"Fine, I forgive you." Prime sighed, he knelt down and leans his face in front of the three humans. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name…" Michaela whispered.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Sam…believe it or not…he's my boyfriend I was talking about." Maaya spoke before Prime could even say anything else.

Sam and Michaela looks at her very shocked.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH AN ALIEN!" Maaya and Optimus almost choked after Sam shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Maaya smacked his head and gave him a head lock.

Prime looks at the other mechs and saw they're speechless.

"I was right…you DID mated with someone!" The yellow green mech spoke and laughed.

Optimus looks at Maaya who was still giving Sam a head lock.

"I am so gonna make your life a LIVING HELL!" She shouted while Sam was screaming in pain. She lets go of him after a while and looks at Prime. "I know how upset you are, but I wasn't expecting mister-blabber-mouth was gonna spill it!" She death glared Sam.

"I didn't know he was alien!" He raised his arms.

"But your still gonna spill it even if he's not!" She crosses her arms on her chest.

"May I continue now?" Prime interrupted.

"Sure…" Sam replied.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow green mech followed.

"Autobots?" Maaya whispered.

"What's crakin' lil' bitches."

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." Prime pointed at the silver mech.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He did a backflip and throws his aft on the wrecked car behind him to sit back.

"How'd you guys learn to talk like that?" Sam looks back to Prime.

"We have learned your languages through the world wide web." He replied.

"The internet." Maaya snorted.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." He motioned to the black mech who was whiring his cannons alive and aimed at Maaya and Sam.

"You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Maybe." Maaya replied.

Ironhide arch his optic ridge.

"Easy Ironhide." Prime interrupted.

"I'm was just kidding, I wanted to show them my cannons." He replied while putting down his cannons.

"Whew." Sam exhaled his breath.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Prime motioned at the yellow green mech.

"Hmmm the boy's pheromone level suggested to, 'mate' with the female."

Prime quickly looks at Sam and Maaya, Sam was whistling and Maaya cocked a brow.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not the one he wants to 'mate' with." She pointed at Michaela who was looking away from Sam. "I'm your girlfriend for Pete's sake!" She glared at him.

"I was only making sure." He responded.

"Did you masturbated earlier?" She asks quickly at him.

"Ye-NO!" He strongly retorted showing his decency, but he had done it twice while watching her bathing in the nude, not that he's gonna admit it.

"Okay, just asking, although you did sounded like you have." She laughed softly.

He pinched his nose bridge while hearing her and his men laugh. For once he will also admit, she is a bit irritating at times. Sam was trying to remove the image, Michaela was curious she will have to ask Maaya about their 'down time' on a later date.

"Lastly, Bumblebee is your guardian." Optimus looks at Sam.

"My guardian?" Sam looks at Bumblebee.

"What about me?" Maaya looks at Prime.

"Who else do you think?"

"Him?" Maaya pointed at Ironhide.

"Ye-NO! ME!" Prime face palmed while Maaya was laughing.

"Just checking." She laughed again while he sighed.

"Why are you here?" Michaela looks at them.

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam ask.

Prime tapped his helm and showed a hologram of Cybertron while he explains. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"Why does this story seem so familiar?" Maaya mumbled while Prime continued his story.

"All who defy them were destroyed, our war consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost in the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky and Master blacksmith Yamagishi found him."

"My grandfather?" Maaya and Sam spoke together.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates, Megatron crashed landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation systems, the first part coordinates were in printed in his glasses and the second was absorbed by Master blacksmith Yamagishi's eyes. Master blacksmith Yamagishi then forged a family sword while travelling back, the second part of the coordinates were in printed on the sword."

"How'd you know about the glasses and the sword?" Sam wondered.

"eBay."

"eBay." Sam snorted

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power and build a new army." Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinct. Sam Witwicky, Maaya Yamagishi, both of you hold the earth's survival." Prime stood up to his full height.

"Tell me you two had those…" Michaela looks at them.

"Now I remember where I heard the story!" Maaya clapped her hands.

"Remember what?" Jazz wondered.

"My mom would tell me this bedtime story when I was a little girl, Cybertron and the Allspark." She replied.

"Your mother? What was her name?" Optimus asked but he regretted asking when Maaya replied.

"Her name was Elita." All of the Autobots froze and horror was planted on their expression, but most of all Optimus. "What?"

* * *

**Wipeee! Cliffy! Oooooh how is Prime gonna react to that! Thanks to ya all! Please review! I'm a bit shaken up for a while because of a fire incident in my classroom three days ago, our air conditioner overheated and a fire started. I'm actually in a hospital right now, ****half of my right leg ****got a third degree burn. Ow. the fire was right beside me, I was just beside the air con! but don't worry! I am still gonna write the next chapter with my laptop while I'm in a hospital! So give me some blessings guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! While I'm in a hospital! T_T**


	10. Chapter 10:Backyard Trouble and Sector 7

**Chapter 10: Backyard Trouble and Sector Seven**

* * *

USS Cargo Plane

* * *

"I'll be honest with you; I do not know what this is."

"Then we're stumped."

Ryou slumps on the chair behind him and put his feet on the table beside the giant creature's tail. Jin examined further on the object, he grabs a pair of tweezers and takes a small piece of the metal from the crack, and then he places it in a small tube.

"It is somewhat a self regenerating molecular armor; this kind of material is impossible and doesn't even exist." Jin examines the crack.

"Look at the scorched marks." Will pointed with a metal probe similar to a dentist's tool.

"It melted right through, it's possible that 6000 degrees or higher of magnesium could damage the material." Jin speculated.

"Enough to melt the tank's armor, guess this thing's like a tank except its much more advance and alive." Epps leans a bit closer.

"Then that thing must be highly sensitive to extreme heat, looks like we need high heat saber rounds ammos on all the gunships." Ryou stood up. "Could be alien metal." He whispered.

Then the tail's end reacted and was about to pierce Epp's hand on the table if he didn't dodge it. "I thought you said that thing's dead!" He shouted.

"Strap it! Strap it now!" Will ordered.

"This thing's wicked!" Ryou chimed while Jin just sighs and pinch his nose bridge.

"I'll contact Air Force to load the gunships with the high heat rounds." Epps walks away towards the control room.

"Perhps we should contact Maaya." Jin looks at Ryou

"What and ruin our surprise for her? Hell no! But wait…"

"What?"

"What if S7 finds out about this? they'll question us non stop about aliens and shit."

"Ugh…" Jin groans while rubbing his temple. "I suppose our departure back home will be delayed."

"Yep, hey at least we'll be able to dig up some of Dad's stuff." Ryou smirks

"You just want to get your soiled hands on father's project of the rail gun and his plasma assault rifle." Jin glares at him which making him smirk more. "I doubt that they will give it to us willingly."

"Jin, haven't you read what Dad wrote before he died? That last will thing."

"No, because I was busy getting laid with my girlfriend, of course I have read the letter." Jin rolled his eyes.

"Wow was that an audition or something?" Ryou laughs.

"I suppose we will be getting our hands on it." Jin replied ignoring Ryou's remark.

"See~ that's what I want to hear from you~"

"Don't temp me to shoot your head with a gun."

"I doubt that, oh since you mentioned your girlfriend, how's Maggie?"

"Fine, she gave me a message just now that she was part of the analyzers that hacked the base in Qatar and Air Force 1."

"So did you two do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, the word that starts with an 'S'?"

"Shut up..." Jin growled

"You're one lucky bastard." Ryou drape his arm on his shoulders.

* * *

Tranquility

* * *

"What's wrong?" Maaya looks at Prime then to the other Autobots.

"You said your mother's name is Elita?" Ironhide replied.

"Uh yeah? Why?"

Optimus shakes his head and said. "It's nothing; we need to get those glasses."

The other Autobots looks at him, Prime gave them a look. Maaya was worried and confused. "Is there something I said?"

"No, but we really need to find those glasses." Prime transforms to his alt mode. "Autobots, roll out." He ordered, the other bots transforms putting aside their questions for him and focus on the mission.

Prime opens his door for Maaya. "Get in." He said to her.

"Sam, why don't you and Mikaela go with Bumblebee." Maaya said to them.

"Sure, c'mon Kaela." Sam grabs her hand and leads them to Bumblebee.

Maaya went to Prime and climbs in, once she seats down he buckles her up and closes the door. They started to drive straight to Sam's house. Maaya felt worried about him so she unbuckles herself and rests her head on his steering wheel.

"Please tell me what's wrong…I can't stand you looking like this." She whispered while caressing the steering wheel.

"Maaya this is nothing…" He replied.

"I doubt that." She said.

He sighs and activates his holoform, Maaya saw his holoform beside her. She scooted herself to him and sit on his lap, he wraps his arms around her firmly. Her head was resting on his chest; and she places her hand on his shoulder. He rests his nose on her hair and smells the scent of her hair. Even though the smell of dirt engulfed her hair, he could still smell the scent of autumn as he described it before.

"I thought you would be upset about my race." He started.

"Is that what's bothering you?" She replied.

"Maybe."

"Ah."

"Are you upset? If you want to end our relationship then-."

"I'm not." She cut him off.

"Why do accept me so easily?"

"Because love is blind."

"What?"

Maaya pulls away and looks at him making an eye contact. "I don't care if your alien or human, because you are still the same person I love. And that won't change anything." She gave a heart warming smile, he couldn't believe it at first but eventually he smiled as well.

He was confused, he didn't know if he should tell her that he knew her mother, no rather…he was her mother's lover. Right now he was wondering if this femme was his and Elita's, which would become very disturbing to him. But he couldn't find a hint of his traits from her or her brothers, so there is a large possibility that they're not his but someone else's. Elita and another male perhaps, then something at the back of his mind snapped. '_Maybe that is what Elita was telling me, that message she sent after she arrived here on earth.'_ He remembered the message that he received from Elita-1. The content of the message is full of apologies from her, she didn't tell him what it is or why, just a message of apology.

He should have realized it by now; Elita found someone else to love and has given birth to three children. Once again his spark was aching; the hurt of betrayal was like a blaster point blank to his spark. He started to think of the things he had done wrong to her, the mistakes that he made. But he stopped when he looks down on Maaya. _'I would never have met Maaya if I have arrived here after Elita sent that message. Is this what Primus have planned for me and her? Perhaps it is, Elita cannot be mine but instead her daughter replaced her in my spark.'_ It was true, Maaya has filled something within his spark that Elita cannot, but what though? What is it that Maaya fulfilled that his former spark mate cannot? In time, he will seek out that answer.

His lips was planted on Maaya's forehead and then he trails it down to her nose, Maaya wondered what he was doing. Their lips met and fell into a gentle kiss. She wasn't startled but she was curious, she shrugged the thought away and kissed back.

"Something on your mind?" She asks after she broke the kiss.

"I just…wanted to thank you." He smiled.

"Thank me? Why are you thanking me for?"

"For accepting me."

Maaya smiled and gave him a quick kiss then pulls back.

He was about to kiss her again until she places a finger on his lips. "That doesn't mean that I've forgiven you for lying to me though." Prime's expression went to curious to concern.

"What?"

Maaya only smirked, Optimus gave her a very worried expression. He was going to receive a very suiting punishment from her soon.

* * *

Witwicky household

* * *

"Okay, Maaya you and me are going to search that glasses, Mikaela I want you to hold them off for five minutes." Sam explained.

"Why am I going with you?" Maaya looks at him.

"C'mon Maaya, you've got the sharpest senses from all of us." He replied

Maaya sighs and threw her hands in the air while rolling her eyes. "Fine."

Sam and Maaya went towards the house just then Sam's father was about to exit the house but Sam stopped him.

"Hey Dad!" He grinned while leaning at the terrace door.

"Hello Uncle Ron." Maaya waved her hand.

"Hi Maaya, you know you forgot your chores." He looks at Sam.

"The chores? Oh right! Yeah uh thanks Dad."

"By the way Maaya, do you still have those flowers?"

"I guess I do." She replied.

"Great, I'll send Sam to your house tomorrow to pick up the flowers."

"Sure Uncle Ron."

Then Sam turns his head to see the bots standing up to their full height. He turns back to his dad. "Why don't I take the trash out Dad?"

"No don't worry I'll do it." He was stopped by Sam.

"No I'm going to take the trash out and sweep the whole thing."

"Listen kid you got a guest."

"No its okay Uncle Ron I don't mind at all." Maaya laughs nervously.

"Okay if you say so, oh and don't forget the edges." Ron turns around and walks back to the living room.

"Sure thing! Sleep well handsome man!" Sam shouted.

The two turn to see the Autobots walking at the back yard. Maaya was looking at the dandelion patch beside Optimus' foot.

"Nononono!" Sam started to panic and was trying to stop them.

Maaya wince when Prime's foot stepped on the fountain. "Ouch…" She whispered.

"Ooops, sorry…" Prime whispered.

"No! I told you guys to just wait for five minutes! God!" Sam shouted frustratingly. Then Maaya was shock to see the dandelion patch to be stepped on by Prime again.

"No!" She rushed beside his foot. Prime looks down to see her sulking at the stepped on flower patch. "My brother's dandelions…" She dropped her head and sulked.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"All…gone…" Maaya sulk some more while Prime felt sorry for her. He remembered on one of their dates, she once told him that she and her brother Jin would usually grow some flowers. They would give some to Sam's parents as gifts. And he just stepped on one of her favorite flowers; he looks at it and saw it was ruined.

Then she saw Sam's Chihuahua running towards Ironhide's foot.

"No Mojo!" Sam shouted.

Mojo lifts his lower leg and started to lubricate Ironhide's foot.

"Eck wet!" He retorted and lifts his foot, he was about to step on Mojo but Sam and Mikaela rushed towards them. Sam grabs Mojo and was stopping Ironhide.

"Nonono! This is a Chihuahua! We love our Chihuahuas!"

"He lubricated on my foot! Hmph!" Ironhide whirrs his cannons.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo!" Sam scolded his dog.

"Bad Mojo! Rrugh this is gonna rust…" Ironhide grumbled while walking away.

Sam rushed towards his house. "Maaya c'mon!" He shouted. Maaya shakes her head and glares at Prime before running towards Sam.

When they arrived at his room, Sam pointed at the corner. "You check on that part!"

Maaya nods and starts searching for the glasses, she notice Mikaela at the window while sitting on Optimus' hand. Maaya went to the window.

"They really want those glasses." Mikaela spoke while Maaya helped her get in the room.

"Please hurry." Prime looks at window.

"Oh great." Sam face palmed.

"So what do you want me to do?" Mikaela asks.

"Why don't you do a clean sweep on that corner, okay?" Sam pointed at the other part of the room.

"I'll go look over there." Maaya went to another part of the room and starts searching. She walks in the shower room and starts searching.

"Maaya."

She turns to the window only to be smacked by the edge of the window on her face, and then she fell on the bathtub hitting the back of her head on the tub. Prime saw her face plant on the edge for the window and fell on the bathtub. "Maaya are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Maaya stood up groaning in pain and got off the tub; she grabs an empty bottle of shampoo and throws it at Optimus' head. His men saw a bottle of shampoo being thrown at his helm from the window. Maaya went to the window while rubbing her temple.

"Don't do that!" She growled at him.

"Sorry…" He replied.

"What is it anyway?"

"Do you have the sword?"

"Yeah I do."

"May I have it?"

Maaya grabs the sword at her waist; she places it on his hand. "I think I may have a concoction." She whispered. "Stupid tub…!"

"You do? Ratchet!" Prime looks at his medic.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She threw another shampoo bottle at his helm.

"I see. Where is Sam?" He asks while rubbing his helm.

"Sam!" Maaya calls him.

"What is it?" He rushed beside her. "Oh! Not the flower patch!" He shouted when he looks down at the patch to see Prime's foot on it. Maaya looks down too and jaw dropped, patch of lilies that she gave Sam's mom as a gift is ruined.

"Ooops." Optimus looks down and whispered then looks back to the two.

"Listen, I know you want the glasses but I can't find it! Look my mother's got a temper, if she sees you she's gonna freak out!"

Prime sighs and pinches his optics; he looks back to him and said. "We need the glasses!"

"We can't find it if you're making a ruckus!" Maaya shouted.

"We can't find it if you're making a lot of noise!" Sam shouted along with Maaya.

Prime looks at him to see he was staring to panic.

"Sam, calm down." He said calmly.

"Just give us at least five minutes of silence, and then we'll find the glasses at ease." Maaya explained. "Please baby? Do it for your girlfriend." She gave him her puppy eyed look.

Optimus looks at her for a while then said. "Alright, Autobots fallback…!" He ordered while standing up.

Sam looks at Maaya and said. "You really are weird."

Maaya smacked his head and said. "Shut up and go find those glasses!"

"Can't you be quiet? They want us to be quiet!" Prime scolded Ratchet and Ironhide.

Ratchet was grumbling at Ironhide, apparently he wasn't looking at the direction he's walking at. Ratchet made contact on the electric wire and sparked, he was spinning and his lights went haywire as well as the sirens, and then he tripped making him fall down on the electric box. Maaya, Mikaela and Sam felt the house shake then the lights went out. Maaya quickly ran to the window to see Ratchet on lying on the ground groaning. "Wow that was tingly! You gotta try that…" Ratchet spoke to Ironhide and moaned again.

"Yeah that looks fun." Ironhide walks away from him.

"Oh Kami…" Maaya face palmed.

"Sam! Maaya!" The three heard Ron's voice on the other side of the door.

"Sammy! Maaya! Are you two alright?" Followed by Judy's voice.

Maaya and Sam look at each other and started to panic. Prime glance at the window, he saw Maaya and Sam panicking while running around the room. He didn't know what to do but watched them; he winced when they collided at each other and fall on the floor.

Sam sat up while groaning, Maaya did too, Mikaela just stared at the two for a minute before hiding behind the chair.

Optimus looks at Ratchet. "Ratchet point the light." He said while pointing at the room.

Sam went to the window. "Turn off the light!"

"Sam! How come the door's lock? You know the rules in this house!"

Maaya ran to the window. "Don't just stand there! Hide!"

Sam went to the door and looks back at the window. The Autobots searched around to find a hiding spot. Sam opens the door after Maaya gave him the ok signal.

"What's going on? What's with that?" Sam gestured at the bat that his mother was holding.

"Why are you sweaty?" She asks.

"I'm a child, a teenager remember?"

"What was that light just now?" Ron asks.

"What light?"

"We saw a light earlier in this room."

"The only light here is that!" Sam pointed at the two flashlights his father was carrying.

"We heard noises and all, were you two...masturbating?" Judy asks "Or are you two...having sex?" She added.

Maaya tripped on a box and face planted on the floor. "OW!" She quickly stood up and rubs her nose. "I would never masturbate Aunt Judy! And I would never ever have sex with him!"

"No we were not! And Maaya has a boyfriend!" Sam retorted.

"Judy will you stop." Ron looks at her.

"It's okay, it's okay. If that makes you uncomfortable, you could call it...Sam's happy time, Maaya's happy time or my alone time." She replies

"Judy stop, that's a father to son thing and Maaya probably does it at her own home or does it with her boyfriend." Ron explained.

"What?" Sam and Maaya looks at him.

"I'm sorry, its been a strange night and I drank too much wine earlier." Judy explains.

"We saw a light..." Ron went to the window.

Prime motioned for the Autobots to hide. "Parents, hide...!" He ordered.

"Hide? Where?" Ratchet asks.

Sam went to the window as well and saw no Autobots around. Maaya went to the other window and notice Prime leaning beside the house, Jazz and Bumblebee was under the window, while Ratchet and Ironhide are no beside the house.

"Oh look at the yard! Its trashed!" Ron shouted. "Great the transformer's blown up." He turns around and walks in the room, he grabs Sam by the shoulder and starts lecturing. Maaya went beside Sam and joined the conversation.

Ironhide grunted and whirs his cannons. "The parents are very annoying."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet tries to calm him down.

"Should I blow them to bits?" Ironhide looks at Prime.

"Ironhide you know we don't harm humans...! What is it with you!" Optimus scolded him.

"I'm just suggesting...you know." He backs down.

"Look we heard you talking to somebody." Judy said.

"I was talking to Maaya!" Sam pointed at her.

"Yeah!" Maaya followed

"We heard more voices." Ron replies.

The conversation went on and on until Mikaela got fed up and stands, she clears her throat and said. "Hi...I'm a friend of Sam and Maaya." She smiled.

Judy was snickering while Ron sighs and fist bump on Sam. Maaya sighed in relief knowing that Sam's parents would bicker about Mikaela and Sam. Sam looks at his mother and ask. "Hey Mom have you seen my bag?"

"Its in the kitchen table." She replied. "Excuse me for talking so loud, but your gorgeous!" She looks back at Mikaela.

They all started to go down stairs, Sam spotted his bag and darted towards it. He quickly searches for the item and pulls it out. "Finally!" Maaya wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"Your Mom's really nice." Mikaela told Sam while fixing her hair.

Then the door bell rang.

*DING DONG*

Ron went to the door and opens it.

"Mister Witicky?"

"Its Witwicky." Ron corrected.

The three teenagers looks at the door and saw a man in a suit. He barges in along with other men in a suit.

"Agent Simmons of Sector Seven, I'm looking for Samuel James Witwicky and Maaya Yamagishi. Have you seen them?" The man in black pulls out a badge and shows it to Ron.

"What are they doing to at the garden! Ron!"

"Listen I know- will you lay off the grass!" Ron shouted at the window to see some people pulling out plants.

Simmons looks around and spotted the teens. "Hello son, ladies." He greeted.

"What the hell is going on?" Maaya asks.

"S7 protocol, I'm sure your good old dad told you about us huh?"

"S7? I haven't heard that, and how do you my dad?" She narrows her eyes on him.

"Oh I know ol' Hiroshi alright, he and I were best buddies. But as for your question, I'll just have to take you three with us back to our HQ to find out about him." He approaches them but Ron blocks him and said.

"Your not getting these kids."

"Sir I am just following orders and I'm being a polite person, so with all due respect...move."

"Listen buster, I want to know what's going on here. Cause something's fishy is happening here!" Ron shouted.

Simmons only laughed and replied. "One things fishy is you, your son, those two girls and that little chihuahua in a cute little cast." He pointed at Mojo. Then one of the men in black went beside him and whispers something. He handed a device to Simmons and pointed at the teens. Simmons points them with the device while it was making a loud and rapid beeping sounds.

"What's that?" Maaya pointed.

"14 rads and 16 rads! We're hot! Cuff 'em!" Simmons orders.

Optimus glances at the front of the house and saw the humans except Maaya being dragged at the vans. He searched again to look for Maaya but he only heard some high pitched screams. He looks at another side and saw her struggling.

"Let me go you assholes!" She growled while elbowing the one holding her, her elbow made contact at the man's nose. She tackled the other one but more men kept surrounding her. Soon she was immobile, but she still kept struggling.

"Knock her out!" Simmons ordered.

Prime saw a man behind her and has his arms above while holding a baton, it took all of his will power to prevent him from running towards her when he saw her being bashed at the back of her head with the baton, rendering her unconscious. He growled while watching her being dragged at the van that Sam and Mikaela are in.

He suddenly heard something from his bond link.

"_Optimus..."_

* * *

**Chapter finish! Hey guys please review! Thanks for the blessings also! X) Just a couple of months and I'm outta this hospital! yay!**


	11. Chapter 11:Captured

**Hey guys I'm back! and I'm still in the hospital! Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sadly its short. I'll try to speed up the chapters! i got delayed because my laptop crashed! stupid thing! XP **

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**^u^**

* * *

Chapter 11: Captured

* * *

"_Optimus..."_

Optimus stopped when he heard a voice from his bond link, the voice spoke again.

"_Save her..."_

"What? Who is this?"

"_You must save her..."_

"Elita? Is that you?" He looks up.

"_..."_

"Elita…!"

"Prime! They're taking the humans away, what do we do?" Ironhide asks.

Optimus shook his head and looks at his men. "We will go after them! Autobots! Roll out!"

* * *

"Maaya?"

Maaya groaned and opens her eyes; she saw Sam and Mikaela's face looking down at her worriedly. "Where are we?" She asks and rubs the back of her head.

"Tell me, what do you know about aliens?" Simmons asks and looks at them.

"Aliens? You gotta be kidding me right?" Maaya groaned.

"So mister Ladiesman217, that's your ebay account right?" He replied.

"Yeah but…that's just a typo you know…" Sam innocently smiled.

"Then what do you make of this?" Simmons presses a button on a celphone.

"My name's Sam Witwicky and I…"

"That does sound like Ladiesman217." Maaya said while she and Mikaela glare at Sam. He just whistles while looking away from the girls' death glare.

"You reported that your car was stolen by itself and…transformed…" Simmons arched a brow and looks at Sam. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh uh…that was just a prank you know, and its all fine now my cars back and all." Sam started Mikaela looks at him and then looks back to Simmons.

"But not by itself because…" Mikaela stated.

"That would be very crazy!" Maaya finishes her sentence and laughs, the others did too including Simmons. Then Simmons stops laughing and asks making the van go silent.

"So, what do you kids know about aliens?"

All three of them shut up and looks blankly at him, Maaya then started. "Oh you mean those UFOs? Pfft. They ain't real."

"Yeah, that's just some kind of imaginary things that kids always think of." Sam followed.

Simmons then pulls out his badge and said with a more threatening tone. "See this? This is an 'I-can-do-whatever-I-want-with' badge; I can lock you three up! And you can spend most of the days rotting in jail. Understand me?"

"You know what just ignore him, he's just pissed off so he can start showing who's boss." Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I agree with her." Maaya followed.

"You two, young ladies, don't test my temper or else your records are going to be severe." Simmons replied.

"What?"

"That's just nothing really." Maaya said.

"Yeah don't listen to him it's really nothing." Mikaela followed.

"Grand theft auto and robbing banks ain't nothing?" Simmons then pulls out a piece of paper. "And what about this medical result yesterday, Ms. Alien lover?" He looks at Maaya.

"Medical result? I didn't take any test in the hospital!" Maaya narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really? Then what does this say?" He shows it to her, Maaya made a quick scan of the paper. As soon as she was done the colors from her face were drained. "So, didn't take any test did you?" Simmons puts the paper back.

"Bastard!" She growled.

Before they could say anything else, the van crashed on something but not too hard to kill them. And then they felt they were being lifted as well as a blinding light in front of them.

"It's big!" The driver shouted panickly.

They saw the roof being torn apart and the van landed on the cement, Maaya looks up and felt very comfortable. Prime threw the roof away and turns off the light on his shoulders. He glared at the two adult humans in front of the van, kneeling down so his view was human level. "Taking the children was a bad move." He growled.

"Looks like you assholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet our friend, Optimus Prime." Sam smirked while Maaya was slowly getting out of the van as well as Mikaela. Simmons just stared at Prime a little surprised, then he waves his hand and said innocently.

"Hi there."

Prime narrows his optics at him and said. "You don't seem to be afraid, do you not fear us?"

"I got S7 protocols to follow and uh, to tell you that I can't talk to you. And now I'm I'm talking to you." Simmons Replied.

Then Prime growled at him and the driver. "Get out of the car."

"What?" Simmons blinked.

"NOW!" Prime shouted fiercly.

Simmons jumped and started to exit the car along with the driver.

Mikaela unlocks the cuffs of Sam, she look over to Maaya and saw that she has already unlocked her cuffs. She also notice how nervous she is and went beside her, she dragged her slightly away from the others and whispered. "Aren't you going to tell him?"

Maaya looks at her and said. "I don't want to, what if he doesn't want to have one? What if he breaks up with me?"

"Maaya, he'll understand. Listen, you gotta tell him sooner or later because either way he'll find out soon."

"I'll tell him, but not right now."

Mikaela sighed and said. "Alright, don't worry Maaya I got your back." She smiled at her and gave her a warm hug. Maaya smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks Mikaela."

"Anytime." Mikaela went beside Sam and joined interrogating Simmons. Maaya went beside Optimus and looks at him.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Prime started to ask worriedly.

"I'm okay. Can I ask you a question?"

He raises his optic ridge and replied. "What kind of question?"

"Just a simple question…I wanted to know…if…" She stops her sentence and looks away from his gaze. He knelt down in front of her and touches her cheek with a steady finger, his optics made contact with her bright green eyes as he turns her face to meet his.

"What is it dear?"

"I…I…wanted to know if…you wanted to have kids…." She looks away from him. He widens his optics in shock. _'Why did she ask this question already? I haven't even thought about her being my spark mate, could it be?'_ He inhaled through his vents and said.

"Maaya…are you…pregnant?"

Maaya quickly looks back at him and shook her head. "No! I'm not pregnant." She protested strongly. He knew she was lying, but he didn't want to pressure her from the fear she is already in. Somehow he can feel her emotions in his spark. So he just go with the flow.

"I was only making sure, and to answer your question."

"Hm?" Maaya made eye contact. Optimus paused and thought. _'Do I really want an offspring? I will have to think of a decision on a later date, but I also do want to have one and yet I do not want it.'_

"I do not know yet." He replied.

"I see…" Maaya felt disappointed. _'What am I going to do? Why am I so scared of this? I really wish that life would be easy.'_

Their attention was caught when they heard multiple sirens approaching them, Prime immediately scoop up Maaya and looks at the other two teens. He scoops them up with his hand and holstered the three on his shoulder. "Hang on tight." He added before he starts to run away from the helicopters. He went beside the buildings to shake off the choppers.

Minutes later

Prime saw the helicopter pass by while hanging on under the bridge, Maaya told him that it was like in the monkey bar. Maaya held tightly on his smoke stack while Sam scooted a little further to see the chopper.

"Easy you three." Optimus whispered.

Maaya scoots a little further to scan the area, Sam did too but unlike Maaya he was having difficulty on his stepping. Mikaela slipped her foot and grabs Sam's arm while screaming. Maaya went a little closer to grab Mikaela's other hand.

"Hold on!" Sam shouted while trying to pull Mikaela up. Maaya tries to pull her further up but unfortunately her grip wasn't good.

Mikaela started to fall while Sam was dragged along with her; Maaya wasn't fast enough so she watched the two falling. From afar she could she a yellow camaro with lightning speed towards the two. Bumblebee transforms and catches them. The S7 group surrounded them and threw a net and hooks around Bumblebee. She saw that Sam and Mikaela are pinned down, without thinking she jumped off from Prime's helm. He shouted her name but she ignored it. With good reflexes she landed safely and rolled off, she quickly dart towards the armed men and starts beating them one by one.

She was able to beat down 20 soldiers for a while, but soon she felt something shot on her neck. She stops and pulls out a tranquilizing dart. Slowly her sight became blurry, with a few steps she fell on the ground unconscious.

Optimus watched the whole scene, once again he lost her, he failed to rescue her, he was that close to keep her safe from them. But he failed, once again he watched her being dragged in a helicopter, he saw people in white lab coats trying to examine her body. The sight made him angry, but he couldn't do anything, he was weak just like what his brother told him. When everything was quiet and the area was clear he slowly climb down, he sighed deeply in sadness, he couldn't protect his lover.

The other Autobots surround him and transformed, they quickly went beside him. Ironhide asks. "What now Prime?"

"We must continue the mission." He replied as he looks down, he notice a small objet on the floor beside his foot. He kneels down and picks up the pair of glasses. "The glasses…"

Then Jazz went in front of him and said. "Prime what about yo girl? Ya ain't just gonna leave her are ya?"

"There was nothing I could do Jazz…I failed to protect her…once again I failed to protect the one I love." Prime replied and transformed, he staretd to drove away to a safe place for them to plan their next step.

The others looks at each other curious except Ratchet, he knew Optimus is blaming himself again because of Maaya's safety. Whenever he failed to do something right for his close friends and loved ones, he would blame all the mistakes for himself. The medic just sighed and transformed following their leader. The others did too. Once again Optimus was in despair and angry, just like when Elita was long gone from him. But he couldn't save Maaya without hurting the humans, the other Autobots knew that, he never wanted to make the same mistake again but he did. Thoughts of Maaya being tortured in his processors are already hurting his spark. Why can't the world let him have someone? Then again this may be a price for something, if he was going to love her, he must take the consequences. He shook the thoughts and continued to find his destination, right now the Allspark is their top priority, he must destroy it before this planet becomes in ruins and making the human race extinct.

* * *

Somewhere in Washington

* * *

"Uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh? Did you do something negative again?"

"No, guy in black 1 o'clock." Ryou looks at the direction to point at Jin.

Jin looks at the direction and saw a group in black suits, he sighed and turn towards them. The group approaches the two and asks. "Are you Professor Hiroshi Yamagishi's sons?"

"Inded we are, and you must the people from Sector Seven." Jin replied,

"Yes we are and both of your presences are required immediately at the Sector Seven Headquarters."

"Can't it wait? We just got from Qatar." Ryou replied this time, he wasn't showing his usual humorous side; this time he was showing his irritated mood.

"Unfortunately your sister, Maaya Yamagishi, is being transported to Hoover Dam along with two teenagers." The man said.

"Maaya? What did she do?" Jin narrowed his eyes.

"More like what did you assholes do to her? If you sons of bitches hurt our little sister, your gonna wish you bastards never have been born in the first place" Ryou snarled as he cracks his knuckles.

The man backed away slightly and gulped being afraid at the threatening atmosphere coming from the two as well as the death glares he was recieving. "Apparently, she is pregnant and-" He replied but was cut off when Ryou darted in front of him.

With a sudden change of his mood, Ryou beamed up and said giddily. "REALLY! SHE IS!" He grabs the man's shoulders. "Wait…" He pauses and turned to his pissy mood again. "Did you assholes impregnate my sister!" He violently shakes him.

"N-No!" The man replied as panic rises through his mind. "She w-was impregnanted b-by an NBE!"

"NBE? An Alien impregnated her?" Jin cocks his brow while Ryou lets the man go and went back to being giddy.

"She did! Was the alien dude handsome? Did she like him? Are they married? Did she say yes? How far along is she?" Ryou bombarded the man with questions; the man just looks at Ryou strangely. Why is he so happy to hear his sister pregnant, let alone an alien impregnate her? That thought lingered through his mind.

Jin groaned irritatingly while pinching his nose bridge. "You'll have to excuse him, his sanity usually drops whenever he hears about our sister pregnant. Pushing that aside, what does our presence require to the Sector Seven group?"

"Ah yes, your sister's pregnancy and the unknown enemy you encountered back in the Qatar desert." The man replied while standing up and fixes himself. "Now, if both of you will follow me. Captain Lennox's team is also being transported." He added while leading the two to the helicopter.

"I can't believe it Jin, I'm gonna be an uncle! Me! And you! Uncles! Wow!" Ryou couldn't help but grin wildly while Jin groaned again. He will have to question Maaya later of how she became pregnant, but due to the circumstance that Ryou is giving him he will have to question her after Ryou regains his sanity. Although that didn't stop jin from thinking of having Ryou tested on a mental disorder test. But still, he was a bit happy that he was going to be an uncle for some unknown reason.

**

* * *

OMG! Finally updated! Although, I'm still at the hospital. T_T I kinda got my muse up when one of the doctors saw this fic, he helped me out shockingly! A few ideas here and there, and also some hospital things! So hopefully I'm still able to update faster! Sorry if chappy's a little confusing but hey! Maaya's pregnant! X3 Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it! Sadly the doctor forced me to stop taking painkillers! XP My leg hurts! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12:The Sibling's Strength

Chapter 12: The Siblings Strength

* * *

The two men are sitting in a van as they approach their destination; they were being transported to Hoover Dam the base of Sector Seven along with Lennox's team. They didn't want to go back there, but they didn't have any choice, it was after all for their sister's sake.

"It's been a while since we were here." Ryou spoke while the van was parking at the side.

"Yes, hopefully this will be the last time we will be here." Jin replied as he opens the door.

Both men steps out of the van and walks towards Lennox, Ryou spotted something. He saw Simmons wearing his black military outfit approaching the two, once he stops in front of them Ryou interrupted him before Simmons could say anything.

"Long time no see old shit, where's our sister?"

"She's inside, strapped and sleeping, that answer your question scamp?"

Jin stepped in front of Simmons and glared. "Take us to her." He ordered.

"Can't do that, you two know Sector Seven protocols."

"Yes we do, but right now you either take us to her or we will go to her by force." Jin demanded again but showing a fiercer manner, Simmons started to get worried.

Then a man in a suit approaches them and stood beside Simmons. "If you want to see your sister, follow me."

"We know our way there, Todd so no thanks." Ryou glared at him.

"Apparently boys, your no longer part of Sector Seven. To us you two are just wanted fugitives, either you follow me or we will alert our security protocols to arrest you for murder. I'm sure you two remember that mission before you left Sector Seven." Todd explained.

Ryou was about to engage him when suddenly Jin's hand stopped him, he looks at Jin and saw that he was shaking his head in disagreement. Ryou back down after giving the two men in front of them a threatening growl.

"Good, you made a wise decision." Todd and Simmons turns around and started to walk while the two follows them.

* * *

Sector Seven Base/Inside Hoover Dam

* * *

The two were led in a large room while Todd explains about NBEs that crash landed on earth and the NBE that impregnated Maaya, Jin saw someone that made him darted towards to the person.

"Maggie?" He said as the blonde haired girl turns to look at him.

"Jin?" She replied with her usual Australian accent, Jin's heart flutter with happiness whenever he hears her accent. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Hey Mags." Maggie looks behind Jin to see Ryou approaching beside him.

"Ryou? You too? What is going on here?"

"The fight in Qatar, we were there." Jin replied.

"And don't forget your sister; thanks to an NBE she's pregnant." Simmons spoke.

Maggie was shock along with Lennox and Epps, she looks at him then back to Jin. Maggie holds Jin's hand and said. "Maaya's pregnant, is that true? How? And what's an NBE?"

"Non-Biologica-."

"Short term for alien, listen old man we don't need your stupid preaching of aliens are real. We already know that." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I see you're still like satan." Simmons replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Lennox looks at them then at Simmons.

"Let me explain. Hiroshi Yamagishi was the head researcher and weapons scientist of Sector Seven; he was also the father of three children, which of course you're looking at these two." Todd pointed at Ryou and Jin. "And their youngest sister, but thanks to their mother and to Hiroshi's little enhancement on their body structure. What they have become is the very result of the project."

"You see, there's a piece of shard embedded on their heart which is their enhancements and the only way to keep them alive. Plus their mother was wasn't human."

"What?" Sam asks.

"I'll take it from here." Jin interrupts. "Our mother wasn't human before we were born, she was an alien like the ones you met according to Simmons. From what our parents told us, mother's memories and spark was transferred to an artificially made human body." He explains.

"You made a human body?" Maggie was shocked.

"Yes, father was the one who made the body. He did all the operations to make mother a human being, but there were some flaws according to his research."

"Flaws?" Lennox cock his brow.

"Those would be mental disorder, immobilization of the lower limbs or paralyzed, and others. Our mother's only flaw was pregnancy, she couldn't conceive any children."

"Then how did you three exist?" Sam tilts his head.

"We were born inside a different woman, but father modified the embryo to only have our mother's DNA and his. It was a lot of hard work but in the end it was a success." Jin replied.

"And here we are." Ryou followed.

"I didn't know that..." Maggie places a hand on Jin's arm.

"No one knows except us and the Sector Seven." Jin replies.

"What about Maaya? Does she know?" Sam exchange looks at the two.

"No, she doesn't know about it. We were about to tell her back then, but because of the plane crash, we might trigger something inside her." Ryou answers. "Maaya was with our parents when they died, they were supposed to travel to San Fransisco to where Jin and I are but something else happened."

"Something happened?" Mikaela walked beside Sam and holds his hand worried on Ryou's explanation.

"There was a malfunction on the plane they were in, in a result, they crashed on land. Everyone died including our parents, Maaya on the other hand survived; we went to the hospital she was in after we heard the inident from General Morshower. We saw her full of casts and bandages, doctors told us it was miracle she survived that crash, but we both knew what kept her alive." Ryou pauses.

"The shard inside her?" Sam answers as Ryou nods.

"The shard is our only life support and it is permanent within us, if that is to be removed then we only have about an hour to live as soon as the shard is gone. It was also the reason why we weren't aging. You might not know, but were already on our 40's yet we look like in our middle 20's." Jin continues.

"And how old is Maaya?"

"She's already 30; she doesn't know our aging process. We didn't tell her, she might have posttraumatic stress if we tell her the whole truth about us and our family, we only told her what our mother's and father's name and about the times we would spend our time with our mother." Jin answers him.

"Speaking of Maaya, where's our sister?" Ryou glared at Todd.

"I already told you she's sleeping, but we still haven't examined her yet."

"Alright buddy that's as far as you can go, my sister may be pregnant with an alien kid inside her, but she ain't an experiment!" Ryou gritted his teeth.

"I agree with him, you either let us go to her or we will have to use our force against you." Jin followed.

Simmons and Todd started to get nervous, then the secretary of defense spoke to them. "Gentlemen I suggest you lead the girl's siblings to her, judging by the look in their eyes they're not going to negotiate you."

"Alright you two want to see her? Fine." Simmons turns around and led the two towards the medical ward.

* * *

Somewhere near Washington

* * *

Optimus looks at the pair of glasses as the others waited for him to get the coordinates of the Allspark, he examines the glasses and said. "Please…let this work." He turns to his comrades and held out the glasses. A beam of light shot through his optics and went to the glasses as a hologram of the planet was shown. "The coordinates...the coordinates to the Allspark is not far from here."

"I can feel the Decepticons are also gathering forces to retrieve the cube." Ratchet looks at Prime.

"Then we have to move quickly, we must get to that cube at all cost." Prime replied.

"But Prime, what about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him and be some human experiment!" Jazz walks up in front of him.

"Bumblebee is a great soldier, his sacrifice will not be in vain if we complete this mission."

"And what about that human femme you like so much?" Ironhide followed.

"The humans are not supposed to be involved in our war in the first place, their race is not very different from ours, But I have seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, this race must not be extinct because of our mistakes, we cannot let the humans pay their life for our mistakes. If all else fails, I will unite the cube on my spark." Ratchet then interrupts him.

"The Allspark is nothing but pure raw power, it could destroy you and the cube."

"A suitable sacrifice to save this planet..." Prime was silent for a while, "It's an honor serving you all..." He added showing his emotions pour through the words making the Autobots fall silent for their leader. "Autobots! Roll out!"

The other Autobots followed their leader to their destination while thoughts lingered through Optimus' processors. _'Forgive me Maaya...'_

* * *

Sector Seven Base

* * *

Ryou and Jin followed Todd to the room where Maaya was being kept, as soon as they stopped in front of the door they heard a loud ruckus behind. Ryou couldn't help but smile when he heard Maaya's loud voice swearing on someone. The door opens and saw that Maaya's was only wearing a white hospital gown and was holding a surgeon on the shirt.

"You ever fucking touch me again I'll rip your spine out!" Maaya growls at the surgeon.

The surgeon only nod stiffly, Maaya huffed and threw him at the end of the room. She turns towards the door and saw Todd. She was about to attack him when suddenly a hand was rested on her shoulder. She turns her head to see Ryou smiling warmly at her.

"How ya doing squirt?"

"Ryou!" Maaya happily embraces him and snuggles him further.

"Yeah, yeah, I miss ya too." He returns the embrace and tightly wraps his arms around her.

"Ryou! Not too tight!" She pushes him away. "I'm!"

"Pregnant." Jin finishes for her as he stands behind her.

Maaya turns around to see Jin giving her a rare smile. "Jin!" She darted to him and hugs. "I miss you guys!"

"Yes and we miss you as well." Jin returns the hug but he didn't tighten his arms around her. "Is it true your pregnant?" He asks her bluntly, she pulls away slowly and looks at his blank expression. She turns to Ryou to see his very giddy expression.

She backs away slowly and rubs her two index fingers before answering. "Yes..." She whispered.

"What?" Ryou asks as he smirks.

Maaya answered again.

"Say it louder sis I'm deaf."

"YES I'M PREGNANT!" She shouted and looks down at the floor again.

Ryou laughed harder and drapes his arm on her shoulders. "Oh Maaya, you have no idea how crazily happy I am now."

"Shut up..." She replied.

"How far along are you? Jin can you tell?" Ryou looks at him, Jin saw him giving him a look that made him groan.

"She is only 1 week pregnant Ryou."

"How did you know?" Maaya asks him.

"He's a professional, so Maaya, who's the dude that did this to ya?" Ryou looks back at her.

"Err...you might not believe me..."

"Is it alien? Is it a giant alien robot?"

Maaya looks up at him strangely. "How did you know?"

"Those bitches told us." Ryou points at Todd who was just watching them.

The sound of the alarm was roaring the whole building, Maaya looks around then back to Ryou. "What was that?"

"Sir! NBE-1 has escaped!" One of the soldiers of Sector Seven ran towards Todd. "And we are currently being under enemy fire by multiple NBEs!"

"That's just great, why do bad things always happen to us after a happy moment?" Ryou sighs.

"There is no time for whining Ryou! Todd where are our father's Railgun rifles and Plasma cannons?" Jin went in front of him.

"I can't let you handle those! They are under Sector Seve-"

"Do you want to live?" Jin grabs his collar. "Right now there are NBE enemies firing at this base and yet you still have to follow your foolish protocols? Fools…"

Todd was shaken by his icy cold words, he nods and told them where the weapons are. Jin then walks back to his siblings. "So, are we gonna do the old fashion way?" Ryou smirks.

"Yes, as much as I hate to say this, but Maaya you will be joining us on the shooting." Jin sighs and looks at her.

"What? But Jin I'm pregnant! What if I hurt the baby!"

"The three of us will be sticking together, do not worry sister." Jin places a hand on her shoulder; he gave her a look only reserve for her. Maaya saw the soft and caring side of his brother. "Ryou and I will never leave you alone in this fight sister, for we are a family." He smiles.

"We are weak alone, but with three of us together, we're invincible." Ryou spoke as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jin…Ryou…" Maaya smiled back and hugs Jin.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a family hug?"

Maaya laughs and hugs Ryou next, he hugs back.

"Alright you two, follow me." Jin led them towards the weapons room.

"You know sometimes I kept thinking who's the eldest, you or me." Ryou chuckled.

"You're the eldest Ryou. Jin's only smarter than you." Maaya laughs

"Hey!" Ryou protests as he heard the two laugh, he joined their laughter as they head towards the room.

**

* * *

At Last! Update! Whew! Hope you guys enjoy this! If you're wondering why I'm the only one continuing this fic my friend is fully loaded on his schedules plus he isn't replying on my email. So that's one other thing why I'm delayed on updating, the other one is I'm still at the hospital. Sad but true. PLEASE REVIEW**

**PS: I've started on this fic's sequel so be ready for that one. TOODLES! **


	13. Chapter 13:Wedding Ceremonial

Chapter 13: Wedding Ceremonial

* * *

"Yeah! That's what you get for messing with me!"

Ryou hoists the rifle on his shoulder while putting his foot on a Decepticon head, he beams up in proud and laughs. Jin groaned and walks up to him.

"Are you finished giving your ridiculous speeches?"

"What can't a guy get his moment?" Ryou turns his head to his brother. "Besides, I haven't had this much fun since Vietnam!" He replies and smiles showing his usual Cheshire cat grin. "By the way, where's Maaya?" He looks around searching for her.

"Over there." Jin points behind him. Ryou looks at that direction, he saw Maaya being embraced by an unknown man. Once again his giddiness kicked in.

Maaya nuzzles further to Prime's chest, he gently stroke her hair and kisses her forehead. "I thought I lost you out there…" He whispered.

"Don't be an idiot…! You're the one thinking of killing yourself out there!" She retorted while giving weak punches on his chest.

He chuckled and kept stroking her hair. "I suppose I have underestimated the human capacity, and I owe my life to you…" He lifts her chin up and kisses passionately. Maaya kissed back and launches her arms around his neck.

"Hey what's the occation?"

They both jumped and turn their head to the source of the voice, Maaya glared at her grinning brother. She really hated it when Ryou ruins her moments like this. She let's go of Optimus' holoform and went in front of her brother.

"Quit sneaking behind me you lard ass!" She throws a punch at him only to be dodged.

"Haha! Once again I ruined your fantasy! Man I'm good!" Ryou laughed hard while dodging her punches.

"Shut up!" She shouted and now grabbing a wooden plank she swings the plank at him but still no damage could be landed on his head.

Prime widens his eyes when Maaya was about to carry a large rock, he immediately stop her by grabbing her shoulders. "Maaya stop!"

"Let go of me! I'm gonna rip him to shreds!" She struggled.

"Sister stop straining yourself! You are pregnant and it may harm the infant!" Jin scolded her.

Just the word 'pregnant' hit both Maaya and Optimus to make them stop, she only blinked and blushed. Optimus lets her go and looks away ashamed; Maaya turns to him and saw him looking away.

Ryou exchange looks on both of them; he soon broke the awkward silence as he talks. "What's up with you two?"

"Well we uh…" Maaya started.

"We didn't think that this would happen…" Prime followed her.

"I took birth control pills!" Maaya said.

Jin sighs. "But one night you seem to have forgotten to take one. Am I correct?" Maaya blushed harder and looks away.

"Thanks to that! You're now carrying something great!" Ryou said with happiness.

"Yeah, can I have some privacy here?" She looks at Ryou. He saw what that look meant and nods; he grabs Jin and drags them away from the couple. As soon as they were alone, she turns around to Prime. "I need to know now…"

"Yes about the child." He replied as he face her.

"I'll raise the baby on my own, since you didn't want it." She looks at her belly and places a hand.

"No, I do want it, but I don't know if I am ready to raise one." He rests his hand on her shoulder.

"I also think thought I'm not ready too, but I have to try at least." She replied.

He smiled and places a hand on her stomach. "Then we will raise the child together…" He spoke caringly to her. Maaya looks up to him and curls her lips into a smile. Slowly his face was descending to hers, their lips caressed until it fell to a kiss. He didn't believe it at first but now he does, he and Maaya are going to be parents.

* * *

Few weeks later

* * *

Maaya opens her eyes and saw the sunrays going through the windows; she yawns a bit and snuggles closer to her pillow. She felt a presence beside her, it shifted a little; and then a strong arm wraps around her waist.

"Mmm…" She heard a groan.

She turns to her back and smiled. "Morning…"

"Good morning love…" Prime replied and snuggles her closer. "Now where is my morning kiss hmm?" She giggled and leaned closer to his face, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "That's not what it is." He chuckles and was about to kiss her lips until she stops him.

"One moment honey." Maaya quickly got off the bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

Optimus quickly followed her and enters the bathroom. He saw her vomiting on the toilet so he knelt beside her and gently rub her back with his hand.

When she was finished she looked pale and tired. He grabs a towel and gave it to her; she wipes the towel on her lips and stood up. "I hate this morning sickness." She whined and washed her face on the sink.

"Do not worry love, it will be gone soon." He reassuringly told her while rubbing her back.

"Urgh…" Maaya whimpered.

"Come back to bed dear." He slowly leads her back to their bed. Gently he lays her down; he grabs the blankets and covers them both.

"Don't you have work today?" She asks while snuggling closer to him.

"Work can wait love, for now why don't we relax." He told her with a tantalizing voice that she always like.

"Hey! I'm the one suppose to be molesting you!" She pouted.

"But now I will be the one molesting you love." Slowly he went to her waist then traveling up to her stomach. "Hmmm…"

"Oh no you don't!" She slaps his hand away. "You're not going to get these twins!" She covers her chest with her arms.

"Dear you should stop resisting; I don't want to harm the sparkling." He said as he grabs her wrists.

"No!" She laughed while keeping her arms on her chest.

He pins her wrists above her head and held them with one hand, his other hand continued from her stomach to her breast. "You want this dear."

"Help! I'm being raped by an alien robot!" Maaya shouted in between her laughs.

Although she didn't mean it in a bad way, she always likes playing with him in bed, even though it involves with biting and scratching. Optimus can still see his bite mark that was scarred on her shoulder; that was his fault. He accidentally bit her shoulder hard, hard enough to draw blood. Maaya wasn't angry but it did hurt and somehow she liked it. Well she did ask for it, she actually said. 'Bite me!' So he did. Ratchet scolded him for that; he still can't get his lectures out of his processors.

After a few hours of their little session and showering, Maaya is now wearing her favorite clothes. She is now wearing a white shirt, a pair of black jeans and boots. She walks towards Prime; who was now in his true form standing to his full height. "I can't stop thinking about tomorrow."

"You're excited about the wedding tomorrow I presume."

"Of course! Every girl is excited to get married!"

"So I see." He chuckles while seeing his soon-to-be-wife becoming giddy.

"Well I gotta go to the mall, need to pick up my wedding dress."

* * *

Maaya was looking at the row of wedding dresses; she keeps examining each and every dress that will perfectly fit her. Although she wasn't very good at picking the right dresses, so Maggie accompanied her knowing her so much.

"Why don't you try this one hon?"

Maggie shows her a dress; it was very elegant and silky. There where some brooches attached to it along with some gold embroidery on the outlines. Maaya examines the dress, this was the very first time she would buy her own dress, she may have been to several parties but she wasn't used to wearing dresses or gowns.

"I think I'll try this one." She takes the dress and went to the fitting room.

"Do you need any help?" Maggie asks behind the door.

"Nope don't worry I got it." There was silence for a minute until Maaya sighed and said. "On second thought…yeah."

Maggie laughs a little and went inside to help her.

After a few minutes Maaya walks out of the room and looks at herself in front of a mirror. Maggie was quite astonished, the dress fitted her. She grabs a veil and gives it to Maaya.

"It looks perfect on you." Maggie commented while examining her.

"Well it's comfortable and…it's not too tight on my waist or my belly." Maaya turns a bit to look at her back. "I still can't believe it."

"Me too, that young girl I remembered all grown up to get married."

"Okay, I think we're finished here. Let's go buy this dress and get ready for tomorrow. Oh wait! Do you have anything to wear tomorrow Mags?"

"Yes I do, your brother bought me one already before I could even go to the mall and buy one." The girls giggled.

They walk towards the cashier and pays for the dress. Once done they started to walk towards the parking lot. There they saw Prime, in his holoform, and Ryou talking about something. Behind them is Prime's self in alt form.

"You gotta do it like this!" Ryou demonstrated Optimus with his hands of something erotic.

"I do not know if that is…necessary." Prime looked worried.

"Trust me! You need to feel her bom-boms! Not the ta-tas!" Ryou gestured on the chest of a woman. "Seriously! You have to show her your manliness!"

"What the hell are you talking about with my fiancé?" Maaya glared at Ryou.

"I'm trying to teach him how to bang you in a more manly way."

Optimus almost choked at the bluntness that Ryou blurted to her, Maaya's face became red, and Maggie only laughed nervously. Maaya smacked the back of his head and shouted. "You really are an ass hole! You don't even have any decency at all!"

"Hey~ I still have decency you know!" Ryou once again pouted.

"Bullshit!" She retorted.

"It looks like I have to go now." Maggie looks at her wristwatch

"Don't you want a ride?" Maaya asks her.

"No that's okay; I need to buy something for your brother." Maggie waves goodbye and gave Maaya a kiss on the cheek.

"Well let's go, wouldn't wanna keep Jin waiting. Or that tin can doctor, what was his name again? Rattle? Butter? Nutcracker?" Ryou tried to remember that name.

"Ratchet you dimwit." Maaya corrected him.

"Riiight~ Watchet!" Ryou laughed.

Maaya and Prime sighed while they face palmed. Prime drove them back to the base. Once they were inside the hangar, Ratchet was standing and arms crossed on his chest looking irritated.

Optimus let Maaya and Ryou got out of his alt form so he can transform, as soon as he was in his standing in his full height Ratchet approaches them.

"Prime!"

"Yes Ratchet?" Prime felt really worried now.

"Didn't I told you that today's your medical check up?" Ratchet taps his foot on the ground.

"Whoa~! Cool down there docbot!" Ryou waves his arms. "Tomorrows their wedding so give them a break today, besides you can poke and prod on the big guy after their wedding."

"That's…very encouraging." Prime said.

"Alright fine, but after tomorrow you are going to the med bay to get a check up!" Ratchet huffed and stomped his way towards the med bay.

"Sheesh, what's got his nutsack cracked?" Ryou scoffed. "Well looks like tomorrows a big day and I need to check on my brewing sakes." He took off and waves his hand at the two.

"Hmm that reminds me, I need to fix dress for tomorrow."

"May I see it?"

Maaya looks up to him and saw he was begging to see the dress. "No."

"Why?"

"That would ruin the surprise!" She turns the large box, which is where her dress is, away from him. "You'll see it tomorrow!" Maaya looks away at his pleading gaze.

"Very well then, I will be in my office if you need anything." Maaya heard him sigh and walks away.

"I gotta call Michaela…" Maaya mumbled to herself while walking to the rec. room.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Aha!"

"Not too hard!"

"Maggie, could you put makeup on her?"

"Sure."

Maaya was having a hard time sitting still, all three women grooming her. Maggie grabs the make up kit and started to put some powder on her face. She didn't like to put too much make up on her face, although this was a big day for her and Optimus. So she has to suck it up.

"Once this is all over I am so going to get a hot shower!" Maaya whimpered when her hair was pulled hard again.

"There all done."

"Wow…" The two girls look at her in awe. Mikaela did her hair in a bun, she pulls the veil back. Maggie placed a bit of blush on her cheeks, and she used a pink lipstick on her lips. Overall, Maaya was very beautiful. They all look at the door when it opened, Ryou was the first to enter then followed by Jin.

"Hey the wed-wow look at you! Anyways! The wedding's about to start!" Ryou took a quick glance at his sister.

"Marvelous as usual my sister though I would suggest that you hasten yourself. The ceremony will begin in exactly 2 minutes."

Maaya peeks at the door to scan the place; they held the wedding at a clearing near the new base of NEST. She saw the groom talking to someone, which is Ironhide in his holoform, she notice their alt forms are just beside the audience's seats. She was very nervous, sure she had been to some formal ceremonies along with her brothers but this was different. This time she was one of the center of attention, not only that but the dress she was wearing was a bit revealing on her chest. She isn't very fond of people staring at her whether be it good or bad, she only want one pair of eyes or optics on her body. And that person is the one standing, waiting for her over by the altar.

She could feel her legs begin to shake in fear, it was subsided when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you'll do just fine." Ryou reassured her.

"I know that, but I'm not really used to this dresses and stuff and its too fomral."

"Trust me sis, once this is all over you can start being the pig like you were before when it's time for the reception."

"I'm not a pig you asshole." Maaya growled at him while he laughs whole heartedly.

They both heard the organ music start. Maaya gulped when Ryou takes hi place beside her and taking his sister's hand. "You ready?"

"As if I'll ever be…" She sighed and they both begin to walk the isle.

All eyes focused on the bride and Ryou that are walking towards the altar, but they were more focus on the bride. She scans every people in the audience that she knew. The first person she saw was her best friend Sam, he was sitting beside his new girlfriend Mikaela, and then the next was Maggie along with Jin sitting side by side watching at her with a smile, followed by William and his family then Epps right beside him. Lastly the Autobots, Ironhide was first followed by Ratchet, Bumblebee, and the last was Jazz. Ryou and Maaya stops in front of Optimus, Ryou gives his sister's hand to him and he gladly accepts it, Ryou slowly walks behind his sister and watches the wedding. Slowly Maaya was led beside Prime and intertwined their fingers. She saw his blue eyes glow with happiness; hers however glows with green with the same emotion. They both look at the priest and let him start.

It was all so fast, Maaya couldn't register what the priest was talking about to them, and the next thing she knew was that she already said the words "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest declares to Prime.

This was the very moment he was waiting for, in truth, he was itching to kiss her. With a gentle and frustratingly slow speed, he reaches for her veil, he was a bit nervous of this. What if she wasn't the femme he always wanted to be with? The veil that was covering the femme's face who was standing in front of him, is she Maaya? _'Or is she Elita?'_ That last thought made him pause of his action, the others were quite curious of why he stopped. Maaya got worried too, Ryou didn't look curious or confused his look was somehow feeling something suspicious around Prime, Jin also has the same expression that his brother was wearing, and the priest looks at Optimus and clears his throat.

"Ah forgive me…" Prime shakes his thoughts and continued pulling back the veil.

As soon as the veil was gone, Maaya's worried face didn't vanish for a while, she smiled when her distress was gone. He also did too and cups her face, the crowd roared with clapping of hands as the two's lips were pressed together into a passionate kiss. Jin felt his arm being hugged firmly; he looks at Maggie who was now crying. Jin sighs and pulls out a handkerchief, he slowly hands it to her and she takes it. But somehow, he felt something strange; Ryou's unchanged expression was the source of his disturbance. For some unknown reason, Ryou suspects something on Optimus, it was like he was keeping something very important from Maaya. What was it though? He didn't dawdle anymore of the fact, because he knew that the truth will dawn on them soon and let his inner happiness reign over him now, it was after all this is his sister's wedding. So he just smiled at the kissing couple in front of him.

The newly wedded couple separated from each other but still holding hands, their eyes making contact both glowing with utter happiness, they turn to their friends and family making their audience grow noisier. Maaya waves her hand on her brothers. Ryou, who was now standing beside Jin, gives her the thumbs up. Jin nods in full agreement to her.

* * *

"Alright everybody let's party! WHOOOO!"

"Bring in the alcohol!"

Ryou raises a bottle of sake, which was made by him, and starts praising the couples. Epps soon joins him on a dance while holding a bottle of beer. It was now evening and the Reception starts. Only the Autobots, soldiers, and of course the couple are present. The Lennox family went back home after the wedding along with some others, General Morshower left after he congratulate the couple.

"He really is a dirty drunk!" Maaya watches her older brother dance like a drunk.

"Honestly dear sister, I agree with you completely." Jin pinches his nose bridge.

"Hey Prime! C"mon and have a drink!" Ironhide shouts, all the autobots are now in their true form, even Optimus.

"I'm fine old friend." He replies.

"Huh! Suit yerself!" Ironhide grabs a cube of high grade and drinks along with Ratchet and Jazz, Bumblebee left to drive Sam and Mikaela back to their home.

"I need a drink…" Maaya grumbles while she walks towards the table, she grabs a glass and pours some wine. Slowly she draws the glass to her lips. Before she could even touch the glass by her lips, a knife shot through her wineglass making it shatter to pieces on the floor. "Hey!"

"Maaya are you alright?" Prime rushes towards her and grabs her hand that was formerly holding her drink, with a steady finger. "Let me see your hand love." He scans it immediately.

"I'm fine!" She pulls her hand back and looks around for her attacker.

"You do realize that you are pregnant sister, alcohol is forbidden for one year." Jin spoke sternly when he approaches the couples.

"Can't I just have a little sip?"

"No." He replied bluntly. "I understand that your skills are degrading, but you will regain your fighting composure after you have given birth."

"This sucks! First reason why I can't drink alcohol again is because of that stupid school, and now this! How am I going to master that art?"

"What does art and skills have to do with alcohol?" Prime raises his optic bridge.

"Oh right I haven't told you that didn't I?" She looks up to him.

"No, you only said that you know all kinds of alcoholic beverages."

"Let me do the explaining." Jin clears his throat. "You may have not heard of the martial arts we have learned, but our fighting skills are very different from other martial arts."

"How different?" Prime was interested.

"The martial arts we have learned are similar to the drunken martial arts, but it also involves other basic martial arts. So alcohol is our source of strength, simply saying, the more drunk we are the more deadly we will become. An example is this." Jin grabs the knife that he threw and looks at Ryou who was very drunk.

"What are you going to do to that knife?" Prime was thinking of what Jin is thinking.

"Watch." Maaya simply told him.

Without warning, Jin accurately throws the knife towards Ryou's chest. Optimus saw the knife flying towards Ryou's chest in total shock and fear, but the next thing he saw truly left him no words of amazement. Ryou saw a glint of metal and in a very drunk manner he dodges it by collapsing on the ground, the knife flew towards the wall and hits. Everyone saw the knife on the wall and looks at Ryou who only stood back up like a drunken man (A/N: You know how a drunken master stands up? That's what Ryou did.)

"Who threw that on meh?" Ryou asks as he looks at the crowd. "Meh! Nevermind!" He gets back to what he was doing.

"That was…unbelievable…who taught you that?" Prime looks at Jin and Maaya, she only giggled and said.

"Ryou taught me."

"Even me, though, I do not know where he was trained from since he never tells us. But that is a hint of demonstration of what our capabilities are in our own drunken state."

"You see, this type of martial arts is really difficult because you need to be in a disadvantage of everything." Maaya said to him.

"But what is your advantage?" Prime asks making more confusing to understand of what they were telling him, but their reply made him more confuse.

"Nothing." Both the siblings replied to him at the same time.

"I do not understand." Optimus was very confused. Although he was really amazed, not only does his newly wedded wife knew martial arts but she knew a very rare and difficult type of fighting art, but he was still confused of why alcohol was involved.

"At any rate, sister you are to never drink any alcoholic beverages while you are pregnant, am I clear?" Jin looks at her.

"Yes, yes, I know." Maaya sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I will be watching you, you too watch her." Jin looks at Prime.

"Yes I will watch her." He replied.

"Great, now I got two stalkers at me." Maaya grumbles.

* * *

"Well love, that was quite pleasing."

"Yeah it is, even though Ryou had to give us a speech, but it was really funny though." Maaya laughed while removing the pin on her hair.

Optimus groaned while remembering of what happened, it was really embarrassing to say the least. Ryou made a speech to congratulate the two, sadly it didn't came out well because of his state.

"_Hey! Everybody! Listen! I'd like to congratulate my little sis and the big guy *hic* for their wedding! Hopefully that Prime will bang her good so they can have twins! Oh shit I'm wasted am I? I am? Ah well shit happens! Anyway where was I? Oh right! Hey big guy! This is for you!" Ryou raises his bottle of sake. "Be sure to bang my sister really hard! She likes it rough and hard! So don't hesitate to cuff her on your bed and hump her like there was no tomorrow! And party hard!" He laughs manically. Maaya couldn't scold Ryou, she was too busy laughing at her husband's priceless face. _

Ryou was really full of surprises, first was that he dodged an incoming knife straight to pierce his heart, and second was that he drank three cases of his homebrewed sake. According to Maaya that his sake was very strong, one time Sam took a single sip and he collapsed on the ground.

"I only liked the first part of his speech…" Prime sighs and activates his holoform. "Now then…"

Maaya saw that his holoform was only wearing a pair of boxers. "Right now?" He nods and slowly approaches her. "But I'm tired." She whined and pouted at him.

"Now love, are you forgetting of our little deal earlier?" She could hear the seductive tone from him.

"I do remember that stupid deal, but not now I'm really tired." She yelped when she was pushed back at their king sized bed behind her. "Not now~!" She gasped when she felt something hot and wet being touched on her ear. Her lips was sealed by his before she could say anything else, for a while their kissing became more intense, Maaya surrendered and let him do what he wants with her.

* * *

Midnight

* * *

"Ryou we need to talk."

"Huh?"

Ryou looks up to see Jin standing in front of him. "Oh what's up bro? somethin' on your mind?" He stands up and drapes his arm on Jin's shoulders.

"Yes, and it is a disturbing one."

"Oh really?"

"Brother, this is serious, it is concerning of Maaya's husband." Ryou was quiet; he looks at Jin this time more serious. Jin can feel that Ryou is more focused. "Something is being kept from us; I can see it from his eyes."

"He's hiding something, I know." Ryou stood straight and removes his arm from him. "But it doesn't look like it's harmful to anybody."

"What if it is? You saw how he stopped himself when removing her veil; we may have to do something about him."

"No, we shouldn't."

"And why shouldn't we?"

"Would you break Maaya's heart? Are you even ready to take responsibility of her pain and sadness? Jin, we know what we should do. Maaya's happy with him, so why should we kill him?"

"*sigh* I suppose I will have to agree with you on that point." Jin sighs again.

"Just be patient Jin, it'll come eventually and he'll tell us. I thought you're the most collective type of guy? Guess I was wrong about you." Ryou chuckled. "Anyway you must be tired to think about this and I'm tired shit from all that partying, see ya in the morning bro." He patted Jin's back before walking to his room.

Jin watches his brother slowly walking away from him, once he was gone he looks at the window and whispers. "Just what are you hiding Optimus? Ryou is right, I am tired…" He turns around and walks back to his room.

* * *

**YAY AN UPDATE! THE SONG IN DRAGON AGE ORIGINS INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS! I ALSO SKIPPED THE BATTLE IN MISSION CITY BECAUSE ALL WE GET IS THE SAME THING! MEGATRON DIES AND PRIME LIVES! AND AS FOR THE MARTIAL ARTS THAT THE THREE LEARNED, WATCH RAGING PHOENIX! AND LOOK UP 'LELIANNA'S SONG' FROM DRAGON AGE IT'S REALLY INSPIRING! AND I'M OUT OF THE HOSPITAL YAY! X3 IT'S REALLY BEEN A LONG TIME AND I'M FREE FROM THE HOSPITAL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**^u^**


	14. Chapter 14:Honeymoon in Okinawa

Chapter 14: Honeymoon in Okinawa

* * *

3 months later

* * *

"Ratchet I have plenty of work to do." Optimus argued at the CMO and narrows his optics on him.

"Prime you've been working nonstop for 3 months just after you got married! You need to at least rest your muscle cables for a week!" Ratchet shouted back, this time he was about to pull out his wrench.

"I'm fine!"

"You are not and so is Maaya." Prime saw Jin entering Ratchet's office; he was holding a clipboard while walking towards them. "Apparently, Maaya is also studying relentlessly because of her grades in school; the principal has agreed to give her a special test after one year. However both of you haven't had any rest to spend for each other, Ratchet and I have already reserved you both a trip to another country." Jin shows him two plane tickets.

"Yes and the General have already agreed to give you a week off, so no complaining!" Ratchet wields his wrench up to threaten the Autobot leader, Optimus was about to say something but both the medics shouted together.

"DOCTORS' ORDERS!"

"Alright, I guess it's just for a week." Prime sighed; he doesn't want to cross with their CMO and medical officer. Who would have thought that Jin and Ratchet have similarities when it comes in the med bay, both were strict on their own equipments, and they're also strict with their patients. Jin's first victim was Lennox, Prime couldn't forget the first time Will scream in pain while being examined by Jin, he was still cringing at the scream.

* * *

The Autobot leader was walking the hallway to look for his wife; he passed by the rec. room and stopped when he heard Maaya's voice. "Do we have to?"

"Yup, you two are already booked for the trip, so no complaining! I mean seriously, it's been 3 months and all you do is study all day!" Ryou's voice followed. "Heck, I can bet my sake that you two haven't had any love making in bed at night!"

"That's none of your goddamn business!"

Prime couldn't help but enter the room and walk up to his beloved; he could see her wearing the white kimono for pregnant femmes, Jin gave it to her as a wedding gift, the outline of her big belly is showing making him smile. Thankfully the morning sickness was gone, but Maaya seem to be getting more and more aroused than usual, Ratchet was able to learn about humans from Jin and told him that her arousal was an effect from pregnancy. When he stops in front of them Maaya looks up to him and said. "Did you hear? They already booked us to Japan."

"Yes, Ratchet has told me about this so is your brother, but I suppose they are correct. We do need some time alone with each other or a 'Honeymoon' to what you humans would call." Optimus slowly lays a hand for her to climb on.

Maaya carefully climbs up to his hand and sits down feeling comfortable. Ryou then turns to her. "Don't worry its just a week off, and the next thing you'll know is that you're back here working, so just take the damn week off you two. Believe me, its not gonna kill you, and besides we didn't book you up in the main city. Here, this is the key to the old house, the place where we used to live together when you were a kid." Ryou pulls out a key with a tag that says 'House key', he gives it to Maaya before Prime stands up again. "I got news that people are trying to buy that house, but I didn't let them that house has a lot of good memories. You remember the house near the beach right? That house, and think of it as a wedding gift from me."

"This is great, thanks Ryou." She smiles at him.

"Yes, thank you."

"Ah don't sweat it you two! You'll be flying towards Okinawa tomorrow, that house is kinda far away from the town, so be sure to eat a lot sis cuz you never know when you're gonna be hungry." Ryou chuckles ignoring his sister's death glare.

* * *

The Next day

* * *

"Love, are you ready?"

"Yep." Maaya closes her bag and hoists it on her shoulder.

Prime quickly grabs the other two large bags that were on the ground with his holoform. She walks up beside him and looks at their plane, it wasn't any normal plane but it was big enough for Prime's alt form to fit inside the cargo. They both walks towards the elevator, All of the Autobots along with some new comers like Arcee, Chromia and Flareup are waiting for them. Maaya's brothers are also there along with Lennox.

"Have fun you two!" Arcee giggled.

"Arcee's right, don't even think about doing some work you hear." Ryou grins. "You two have fun in the beach too!"

"Yeah, y'all gotta relax! Man seriously, both of ya haven't got any groove going on!" Jazz grins as well.

"Yes well, we will be returning after a week." Prime chuckled at the concern of his allies.

"Don't worry big guy, if we ever got any emergency from a Decepticon attack we'll notify you as soon as we hear it." Lennox reassures him.

"And Maaya, I have fixed your problem in your school so do not ponder on it any more." Jin looks at her.

"Thanks Jin, well we gotta go now. Bye guys!" Maaya nods and waves at them goodbye.

* * *

Maaya watches the clouds go by through the window that she was looking at, its been three hours since they left the base and she was starting to feel stress of waiting. Luckily Optimus' holoform is there to keep her from going crazy of waiting. He was just sitting besides her, watching her look through the window, he looks down to her belly and saw how big it was getting. He reaches for it with his hand for his own pleasure to feel her tummy, Maaya was startled when she felt a strong hand rubbed her belly, she looks at Prime who was now feeling her round belly. She giggled and let him feel more of it by adjusting her seat; she thought she heard a moan escaped his lips a moment ago.

"What? Getting aroused by feeling my tummy?" She giggles.

"It is not your mid section love, it is your beauty dear…" He purred at her while feeling her belly even more.

"Oh really?" She tilted her head, Prime jumped when he felt a kick on his hand from her belly; Maaya also felt it too and gasped.

"What was that?" He got concern if he had hurt the sparkling inside her.

"I think that was a baby's kick, our baby's first kick." Maaya looks at her tummy.

"Interesting…" He smiled.

"Don't you even try to jump on me; I know that smile of yours!" Maaya stuck her tongue out.

"Why would I jump on you? I do not want to harm the sparkling."

"Well when you smile like that you usually would start ripping my clothes off and start molesting me, so yeah that's how you usually do!"

"Nonsense, we are in a plane and I doubt that we have that much privacy in here, love."

"Oh sure, now your saying that, and the next thing I know is you're all over me. An example would be that hand of yours is slowly creeping up to my breast." She could see that the hand from her belly was slowly going up towards its target.

"Hmmm…" He closes the gap between them by taking her mouth with his, the kiss was very fiery and intense as she usually receives, all of her words are all swallowed and were replaced by moans. They soon separate to let her breathe for air; the hand went to her cheek and gently caresses it. "I always lose my control when it comes to you love…" He whispered.

"I'm the luckiest woman to have fallen for a man like you…" She whispered dreamily.

"And I am the luckiest being that has ever married an excellent woman such as you…" He replied with the same tone that she did.

* * *

"This is it." Maaya looks up at the house; there was no doubt that this was the house she used to live in when she was little. "I wonder if…" She slowly walks up to the patio beside the house. She looks at the wooden floor at the bottome of the bench and saw carvings. "It is!" Maaya blows the dusts away from the carvings.

"What is it love?" Optimus walks up beside her.

"Oh nothing." She looks at him while covering the carvings. He sighs and pushes her hands away that she was covering.

"What is this Maaya?" He looks at her blushed face. "And why are you red dear?"

"Just read it!" She pouted and looks away.

He shakes his head and looks at the carvings that wrote 'I wish to be married.' He smiled and gave Maaya a kiss on her cheek. "It seems your wish has come true, but what is so embarrassing dear?"

"You haven't read the bottom part…" She said.

"Bottom part?" He looks back at the carvings and saw that there is still a few more words. This time it wrote 'PS: I wish he also has a big package so he could make love to me nonstop!' He blinked for a while and looks back to Maaya. "Big package?"

"I know! Believe me; I don't know what possess me to carve that writing when I was a child!"

"What?"

"I'm talking about your…Don't you ever look at your…you know…your stupid..._thing_!"

"Hmmm~?" Then he smirks, Maaya hated that smirk.

"Why are you smirking?"

"It seems that even _you_ pleasure yourself when you're alone." He tantalizingly spoke to her.

Maaya slaps his arm. "No!" That came out more like a squeak than a strong protest.

"At least we are even dear." He chuckles and stands straight. "Now then, let us unpack our things."

"I agree, and don't you ever tell the others about this!" She huffed and looks away from him.

"I won't…" He snakes his arm on her waist and kisses her cheek again. "For a price." Maaya felt he smirked again.

"You are a dirty man Optimus, you know that."

"Only for you dear and, correction, I am a dirty mech." He kisses her again and chuckles while walking towards the door. Maaya made an 'humph' sound before following him.

* * *

When they arrived at the master bedroom Maaya looks around. To her nothing has changed, except the pictures are all gone, only a queen sized bed, night table, TV, and a door that leads to the bathroom. She couldn't help but go there, when she arrived she was awed. The bathroom was big, there was a very large tub that five people could fit in, and there was the sink and the toilet, also a medicine cabinet above the sink. She went beside the tub and looks at the shelf beside it, there were plenty of formulas that can be added for the water in the tub. She never got to see what this bathroom look like when she was little, happy memories of her and her brothers started to stream back to her mind.

"Darling what are you doing here?" Prime enters the large bathroom.

"Thank God that we won't be standing in a small shower anymore. How come you never ordered our bathroom back home a tub?" She looks at him.

"I never thought about it, but if you like I could tell them to make one." He went to her closer so he could wrap his arms around her waist, it was really difficult because of her growing mid section but he was able to pull it off. He looks at the tub, it was very big, and somehow images of both of them mating in that tub are going through his processors. Maaya couldn't help but giggle at the look of her husband's face; she knew what he was thinking.

"Thinking of sex already? No wonder you're so horny all the time, I thought you're only aroused when in bed but I guess I was wrong." Maaya giggles more when he narrows his eyes on her. "Later after dinner, maybe we could experiment that tub, and I expect multiple overloads."

"Is that a challenge?" He raises his brow.

"No it isn't, why are you challenging me again?"

"What if I am?"

Maaya beamed up on his challenge. "If I win I'm going to tie you up in bed and torture you for the whole week!"

"And if I win, you will follow my orders as your leader…" He purred at her ear.

"You're on!" She narrows her eyes on him. He smirks knowing he was going to win; oh the crazy fantasies of her that are streaming through his processors are now a few hours away. Maaya somehow feels that she's going to regret it later. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this later?"

"Spaghetti or stew?" Maaya was sitting on the passenger seat and was trying to think of dinner, she only needed to cook for herself but she wanted for her husband to eat as well to feel a little more normal. She could see that he was parking in the lot of the grocery.

"Careful dear." He carefully helps her climb down.

"Do you want some stew? Or would you like some noodles instead?" She asks him while entering the grocery.

"Whatever you like dear."

"Not helping, don't you have any options on foods in your home?"

"We only have energon, there are only quality, low grade and high grade."

"But that's liquid; don't you have any solid foods?"

"We do, but all was left on Cybertron."

"Oh, sorry I should've brought that."

"No need to apologize, let us be off then."

* * *

Optimus watches Maaya examines two potatoes, it's been a long time since Maaya cooked a meal, but he never got a chance to go shopping for groceries. "Why are you examining those? They are just the same." He asked.

"Well all the cooks prefer to have either good or excellent quality ingredients, unless you like to eat food that tastes like dirt." She replied while putting the potato that she chose.

"Is that so?"

"Of course, when it comes to cooking the outcome has to be perfect." They both walk to the fish corner.

"And you can tell the quality of the ingredients by examining them."

"Yep." Maaya grabs a plastic and a pair of tongs, he watches her examine the fishes again and grabs one after she was finished. She carefully places it on the cart and they continued towards the spice corner. She looks up to see the ingredient, she was about to reach for it but her husband stops her and reaches for it.

"You shouldn't strain yourself dear." He places it in the cart. "Don't hesitate to tell me what to do; there is a reason why I am here with you now."

"What? That doesn't seem right; you're in a much higher position than I am, so it doesn't feel right to order you around."

"No matter what my position is you are my wife, I love you and I will do everything to help you in any way possible." He gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. "And just because I am a commander that doesn't mean that I can't do what you wish."

"I love you too, but these are all the ingredients I need, maybe in another day when we're going shopping again."

"Very well, just tell me what to do love." He gives her another kiss on the cheek.

"How many kisses do you have to give me everyday?" She giggles.

"As many as I want." He chuckled and kisses her, this time on the lips.

"Not here~" She whispered against his lips. When he pulls back he looks around, no doubt there were some people staring at them.

"I presume we should go now." He blushed and looks at her. They both went straight to the cashier and pay the groceries; they just wanted to get out of there because of all the stares they were getting. Well most of them were females, he sighed deeply, and he really couldn't get the title 'femme-magnet' out. Maaya notices his distress and wraps her arms around his, in a way to show that she was his; she wanted to laugh evilly at the reaction of the girls staring at them, she can almost hear their jealous whispers.

"Don't worry; as long as we're together they're nothing but jealous girls." Maaya whispered to him, he couldn't help but chuckle. She sounded so much like Elita, like mother like daughter. For some reason, he doesn't seem to be getting any flashbacks of her anymore; it was like he has finally gone over her fate. That made him smile more, for millions of years he finally got over it, the only thing he was thinking is Maaya. "Why are you smiling?" He was brought back when he heard Maaya ask.

"Nothing dear, I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"Thinking…of us." He looks down at her with love.

Maaya saw the affection he was giving to her by looking; she smiled back and gave him the same amount of affection he was giving.

* * *

It was almost 7 o'clock and Maaya has been in the kitchen for two hours, Prime couldn't help but keep checking on her every ten minutes, he was a bit afraid that she might hurt herself, he either peeks in the kitchen or enters and gives her a kiss. Maaya was a getting a bit irritated, she knew he was a bit worried of her but she couldn't help getting melted by his kisses every now and then; dinner was almost done so she told him to prepare the table. He happily oblige himself to do what she ask, thanks to Maaya help from before he was able to prepare the table jus the way she wanted it. Minutes later Maaya was carrying two dishes while walking towards the table, while eating Maaya felt the baby kick again.

"Oof.." Maaya looks at her belly and rubs it with her hand.

"What is it dear? Are you alright?" Prime quickly went closer to her.

"Just a baby kick."

He sighs in relief and scooted beside her, he places his arm on her waist his nose was nuzzling her neck. Maaya made a giggle because his nose tickled her sensitive spot; her neck was one of her sensitive places. She let him nuzzle her while she keeps eating her meal, he knew he was going to waste the food Maaya made so he went back to his place and continues eating.

After doing the dishes, they both walk up back to their bedroom. Once again he couldn't wait to get in that tub; he can feel something beneath his pants and knew what it is. "Wait in there while I get ready." She gives him a kiss before he walks towards the bathroom. As soon as she arrives the bathroom he was already naked, without his usual control and calmness, he was grabs her waist and kisses her ferociously, the kiss was so intense that Maaya made a loud moan. Maaya felt something hitting her round belly. She went red and giggled after she pulls away, that object that was touching her was very arousing.

"Wow, you're already that aroused?" She started to untie the know of her robe frustratingly slow, she was teasing him again, every time she would undress herself she wasn't going to let him get what he want that fast. His eye twitched at how slow she was doing, it was like it could take about years to get her naked, but he couldn't force her she was pregnant. "I need a little help here."

"Absolutely." He replied and helps her undress. He walks behind her and pulls down the robe, her bare back made him more excited and he didn't care if her scars are there all he wanted was her right now. It's been over a month since his last interface with her, one was that he was very busy with all the paperwork, and two was because Maaya was too tired from her studies, she wanted to finish until college so she had to study hard, as soon as she reaches for the bed she was fast asleep.

She went towards the tub and feels the cool water, Prime went in after her and he sits down, she straddle his hips. Her soft hands grazed his hard and scarred chest, she could see all the battle scars on his whole body, and soon her tongue was grazing his chest earning her a deep moan from him. He travels his hands behind her back and reaches for her buttocks. Then their game started not long after he squeezes them, moans and pants echoed the whole room, he only used the positions that Jin allowed so he wouldn't hurt her. But still all of them are very stimulating, after the first overload he changes their position and starts again.

* * *

"Now dear, a deal is a deal."

"You cheated asshole…"

"I do not see any ways of cheating."

"Damn you, I need to stop agreeing on your games."

"Come to bed dear that is an order." Maaya glares at him, he was smirking while lying in bed waiting for her; once again she lost the challenge. He pats the bed to tell her to get in, she sighs and gives up. She walks towards the bed and lies down beside him. He grabs the blanket and covers them both. "That wasn't so hard now was it, I love you…" He kisses her neck.

"I love you, but I hate your games."

"You must be very tired love…" He snuggles her closer.

"Mmm…I am…" She yawns and snuggles him more. "Good night."

"Good night dear."

* * *

The Next day

* * *

As morning arrive Prime wakes up first, he looks down and saw Maaya still asleep in his arms. A smile was planted on his lips when he felt her belly, carefully without waking his wife; he shifted his position so he could feel her tummy more. 5 more months and the sparkling is about to be born, he was excited to see the sparkling; he wondered what his sparkling's gender will be Maaya wanted to have a boy and he wanted a girl._ 'I wonder what you will be little one, a leader or a soldier? I suppose I am too excited to see you little one.'_ Now he was wishing it was twins, he kisses her tummy and kisses her lips.

"Morning…" Maaya moaned and slowly opens her eyes.

"Good morning love." He kissed her again; he folds his arm and rests his head on top while looking at his mate. "How was your sleep?"

"You wore me out last night; I think that was the best bathe I had in years." She rests her head on his chest. "Aside from that I slept well, you?"

"Wonderful." Then something went to his processors. "Love?"

"Hm?"

"Have you told me about the results of your X-Ray last week?"

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you about that, well you won't believe what the results are." Maaya can't wait for his reaction; she was so excited to tell him the news.

"What were the results, love?" He asks. Maaya raises three fingers and wiggles them; he wondered what those mean and had to ask again. "Why are holding three fingers up?"

Maaya rolls her eyes. "How many fingers am I holding?"

"Three."

"How many months have past since our marriage?"

"Three."

"And how many sides are in a triangle?"

"Three."

"Lastly, 1+1+1 equals?"

"Three…wait a minute…" He widens his eyes shock upon realizing something; he looks at Maaya while she nods and smiles.

"We're going to have triplets!" She shouted excitingly.

He was speechless; they are going to have three sparklings! This made him very happy and excited, so excited that he rained her with kisses. "Maaya you have made me the happiest mech!" He kissed her again.

"Mmm…I know…" She moaned when he kisses her neck. He didn't notice that he was arousing her again; he only notices it after he felt his arousal kick in again.

"I love you so much dear, seeing you alive, makes my spark flutter with happiness." He whispers softly while entering himself inside her making her gasp.

"I love you too…!" She spoke in between her pants while he was mating her.

It took them a few hours to finish. When they were done, he lies down beside her again and wraps his arms around her. Optimus was very happy, he couldn't even bring himself to stand up and flicker his holoform fully dress, and apparently even Maaya was feeling the same thing. She decided to stand up and make breakfast after hearing her tummy rumble with hunger. "Already getting up darling?" He asks.

"Unless you want me to eat you, I'm hungry, and I wouldn't want my babies to be hungry too." She giggles before grabbing her bathrobe and walks downstairs.

He chuckled before laying flat on the bed, they were going to have triplets, at first thought he wasn't going to believe it but after she said 'babies' that thought told him otherwise. 5 more months of waiting and waning he's going to be the father of three wonderful children, and Maaya will become a mother.

* * *

**Yay finally finished and vacation has finally arrived! ^0^ Hope you guys enjoyed this! Sucks that the website has problems but that's okay! I can still update this! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Promises

Chapter 15: Promises

* * *

Maaya slowly walks the white sand while wearing a bikini and thin robe, she and Optimus decided to spend the day at the beach, she looks to her husband who was carrying a basket and a mat while wearing a pair of blue with red flames trousers. She smiled to him, every time he lend a hand to her she couldn't stop feeling happy, maybe it's because of his smile that he always give to her. Maaya hasn't see him become very angry, well she did saw him once but that was back then at the bar, after that he was so calm and quiet, and when it comes to her he was happy and content. They were so in love, everyday he would always kiss her whenever he got a chance, he didn't care if people stare at them because all he cares about is her, Maaya could feel all his love that it could make her melt anytime. She stops in a spot and calls him.

"Over here!" Prime chuckles and walks to his wife, once he arrives he gently places the stuff he was carrying and looks at the blue water, he looks back to Maaya who was now placing the mat on the sand. "This place feels great; I remembered some good memories here."

"It is very relaxing." He sits down beside her. "What kind of good memories do you have here?"

"When I was little my mother used and I used to look for seashells here, we couldn't find any until we stumbled one near the water. It was so beautiful, the shell was this small and I had to make it into a necklace."

"I see; then would you like to look for one?"

"That would be great." She smiled again; he chuckled and kisses her forehead. Every time Maaya mentions her mother he would usually fall silent or disturb, but now he wasn't thankfully because he finally got over it, his ex-mate was now gone and has children of her own, now his new spark mate is right beside him. He stands up and held his wife a hand; she took it and stands up.

Hand in hand they walk the beach, Maaya's eyes wonder the ground to search for seashells, and he watches her carefully and soon stopped when Maaya points at the ground. He looks at the direction she was pointing and saw a small object; he bends down and picks it up. "Is this a seashell?" He examines the shell.

"Yep, let me see." He stood up and handed it to her.

She looks at it and cleans off the sand, the shell was small and it was black with blue highlights. "So you would make this an accessory?" He asks her.

"Uh huh, I wanna look for more."

"Of course, anything for you, love." He smiled at her. After an hour they were able to find about a handful seashells, they walk back to their spot and sits down; Maaya carefully cleaned the shells and puts them in the basket. She looks at Prime and saw he was watching the ocean waves, she looks at the ocean and watch, their attention were caught when Maaya's tummy rumble in hunger. Her face went red while Prime chuckle.

"Oh shut up…" She playfully slaps his arm.

"There is nothing to be a shamed of love, and perhaps our sparklings are also hungry." He laughs again.

Maaya grabs the basket and pulls out her lunch; she stuck her tongue out at him and takes a bite. "Maybe we should take a dip in the water, don't you think?" She asks him before taking another bite of her sandwich again.

"Yes we should, after you have eaten." He went back to watching the ocean.

Then in a sudden flash of her memory, Maaya remembered something when she was a little girl and stopped herself from eating, she looks back at the ocean and she had a flashback.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"_Momma! Momma! Help!" _

"_Maaya!" _

_Maaya was drowning in the ocean, then a woman who was around her mid 30's jumps in the water while wearing a bikini suit, she swam straight towards her. "Momma!" Maaya calls again for her mother._

"_I'm coming sweetie!" She could hear her mother calling her. Maaya was sinking in the water, then suddenly she was lifted by someone. "I got you honey…" Her mother swam back to shore while carrying her._

"_Momma…!" As soon as they were in the sand Maaya wraps her arms around her mother._

"_Shhh…its okay now sweetie…" Her mother wraps her shaking body._

"_Mom! Maaya!"_

"_Mother!"_

_Maaya looks up to see her brothers running towards them. Ryou kneels down beside her and hugs her. "What happened?" He asks. Jin also knelt down beside her._

"_Your little sister wanted to swim alone, honestly Maaya your still inexperience to swim! What would I have done if you drown?" Elita softly scolded her._

"_I'm sorry Momma…" Maaya cried against her mother's chest._

"_Its okay honey but next time, call me before you go in the water again okay? And don't be afraid to ask me to teach you to swim, understand sweetie?" Maaya saw the warm smile that Elita was giving her. _

"_Okay Momma." She smiles too and hugs her mother tight._

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Maaya?"

She shakes her head and looks at Prime; he was worried again and was wrapping his arms around her. "What is it?"

"You haven't been answering me for a while, is there something disturbing you?"

"I just remembered something."

"What was it?"

"It was the time when my mother saved me from drowning; I was a little girl that time."

"You were drowning? Why?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to get in the water and swim the cool waters, but I still didn't know how to swim then. So because of my stubborn inner child heart, I jump in the water, then when I was in deeper waters I started to drown."

"And that is when Elita saved you after she saw you drowning?"

"Yep, then after that small incident she taught me how to swim."

"She truly cared for you." He smiled; Elita-1 was very caring and just as he predicted she was also overprotected of her children. "Do you still wish to go swimming?"

"Of course, but don't be far away from me okay? Thanks to that memory I got a little scared when going into the ocean alone."

"I will never leave you; because if I do, I might lose you." He tightens his arms around her. "Now finish your lunch dear."

"What?" She looks down and saw her sandwich was only has two bites. "Oh." She laughs a little and continued eating.

* * *

*splash*

"Maaya!"

"Ahahaha! What?"

Optimus wipes his face and looks at Maaya; she laughed and splashes him again. "That was not nice." He splashes her too.

"Hey!" Maaya wipes her face. "We're even now, happy?"

"Not quite." He slowly swam closer to her. Whenever he wraps his arms around her Maaya could just melt within his strong arms. She felt him kiss her again, the same intensity, always deep and passionate.

"Happy now?" She asks him after they pull away.

"Very much so." He nuzzles his nose on her wet hair. They were only a few meters away from their picnic spot; they were in shallow water so the sand was just inches away from their feet just to be safe. Then they heard a deep rumble above them. "I believe we need to get back in the house." From what he heard, that was a sign for a heavy rain.

Maaya looks up to see the clouds darkening. "I agree." When they swam back to shore rain started to pour down. "Eeeek!" She squealed when Prime carries her and rushes towards the house, she continues to laugh while he carries her back at the house. When they arrive at the patio he gently puts her down on the wooden floor. "I thought you were going to drop me." She laughs.

"I have no intention of dropping you while you are carrying sparklings." He smiled and kisses her again.

"So if I'm not carrying babies you would drop me next time?" She folds her arms. "Didn't you have any difficulty carrying me?"

"To me, you are as light as a data pad; even in that condition dear."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgotten something?" He arches a brow. "What have I forgotten?" Maaya points at the beach; he looks at it and saw their picnic spot was getting all wet with the heavy rain along with their things. "I will go and get it." He sighs. He walks back to the place and grabs all of the things. When he comes back at the patio, dripping wet, Maaya was no where to be found. "Maaya?"

"Right here." She walks out of the house while wiping her hair with a towel; she drapes it on his head and dries off his hair.

"You don't need to do that dear." He chuckles but let her dry his hair.

"Do what? Do this?" She pushes the towel to his face; he was near the edge of the step so he fell on the muddy ground and made a splash. Maaya laughs so hard at him, Optimus groans as he sits up from the ground, he looks up through the mud at his wife and glares at him. "I'm sorry." She giggles and walks closer to help him stand.

He took this as an advantage and pulls her down to his chest carefully so not to hurt their sparklings inside her. She squeals and laughs while she gets wet; a splash of mud hits her, now they're both laughing with mud covering them. "Let's go inside, you might catch a cold, and I don't want that to happen." He stands up and helps her stand.

"I won't get sick, but I need to take a bathe, you got me dirty see." She points at her dirty body.

"Yes it seems I have." He laughed whole heartedly along with her.

* * *

"Whew…nothing like a good bathe right after a swim in the beach." Maaya walks out of the batheroom wearing her bathrobe, she sits beside Prime, who's wearing a pair of boxers, on the bed and looks at the TV. "Maybe there's something good on TV." She grabs the remote beside the TV and went back in the bed.

Maaya presses the on button; they saw the channel was a cooking show. Maaya was cuddled by her hubby while she flips through different channels. She then stops and watches Discovery Channel. It was all about how babies are born, Prime stops cuddling her when he heard a baby's cry form the TV.

"Is that…a human sparkling?" He asks when he looks at the crying baby.

"Hmmm…"

"Something on your mind love?"

She looks down at her tummy and rubs it with her hand, she was quite curious about the genders of their babies, but something else was on her mind that got her a bit scared, Maaya looks at her hubby. "Do you think our children are going to be safe from the Decepticons?"

Prime was silent and just stares at her, why is she asking this kind of question? Then again, she was right on one thing. The Decepticons will try to use his family against him, but why does she have to ask this now? Unless, she was scared, he could see it in her eyes. Optimus pulls her to his lap and wraps her with his arms, firm ad secured. "They will have to get through me first; I will never let them lay a finger on you or our children. Maaya, I would die to protect you and our younglings. At whatever the cost, I will gladly pay for it with my life, for the safety of my family. That, I swear on my spark."

"I love you." She said while tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I love you as well, now please, don't think about those thoughts. It is our honeymoon, and I plan on enjoying it with you, so stop crying love. There is no need to be feeling very sad at time like this." He gently wipes her tears with his hand; he then gently kisses her wet eyes and cheeks.

However something deep within Maaya's heart, she could feel a very dark feeling that will soon happen, but he was right, she shouldn't be thinking about this at the time of their honeymoon. So she just pushes those thoughts away and let herself lean to his kisses. Suddenly, she giggled when Prime stroke her sides. She saw his expression and shivered, he was planning something very evil to her, the next thing she knew she was laughing and squirming under him.

"STOP! HAHAHA! NOT THERE! AHAHAHA WAAAH~ STOP IT~! HEHE! I DON'T WANT THIS AGAIN!" Her laughter was heard around the whole house along with his chuckles, he continues to tickle torture his wife for a while. "AHAHAHA! NONONONO! WUAAAH~! DAMN YOU OPTIMUS!" She laughed and squirmed under his arms, tears are once again falling from her eyes, but this time it was tears of laughter.

He stopped his torture and embraced her tightly, she panted and fell limp on the bed. "Feeling better?" He asks her while placing his cheek on her hair.

"I'll get you next time..." She swore in between her pants.

He chuckled deeply, her laughter was like a beautiful melody ringing towards his ears, everytime Maaya laughs he always wanted to listen to it; and he always make sure to give her some laughter every now and then.

"When this pregnancy is over, your next car wash isn't going to be the same." She growled at him.

"I look forward to that." He replied and touches his forehead to hers. They both gaze on each others eyes. Their eyes glow brightly, she saw a tint of purple growing within his blue ones, he was getting aroused again. Maaya thought that something was wrong with their optics, but as Prime explains that the colors expresses their feelings.

For the rest of the days left, they spend mostly at the beach to either have a picnic or go swimming, as long as they were both together. Then the day they both return back to base, Maaya looks at the house one more time before she climbs up inside Optimus. A lot of good memories are now added in this house, and Maaya promised to herself, that she will cherish all of those good memories that happened here.

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISH! HEY READERS! NOW THAT I'M ON VACATION I AM TOTALLY SPEEDING UP MY UPDATES! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! SO PLEASE REVIEW! X3**


	16. Chapter 16:Giving Birth to Triplets

Chapter 16: Giving Birth to Triplets

* * *

5 months later

* * *

"That is all the report General."

"I see, alright I think that's all we need to think about, dismissed."

Optimus sighs in relief; he turns around and started to walk towards the door. When he arrives at the hallway his comm. Link went off.

**::"Ratchet to Prime."::**

**::"What is it Ratchet?"::**

**::"It's your mate."::**

**::"Did something happen to her?"::**

**::"She's fine, but she's about to give birth to your sparklings."::**

Optimus almost had a spark attack; he quickly rushed towards the med bay ignoring his comrades' calls. They didn't know what it was all about and decided to follow their leader.

* * *

Hours later outside the operating room

* * *

Prime's robot holoform keeps walking back and forth waiting outside while the others are just watching him, it's been several hours since he got here and he was nervous, he was worried what the babies would look like and the condition of his wife. He stops when he heard a baby's cry, his first sparkling was born; hearing the sparkling's cry made him more nervous, he then continued to walk back and forth. The femmes looked at each other and squealed for joy.

Prime was very nervous and walked back and forth again after an hour of waiting. _'How long will this be? I hope Maaya is fine.'_ He thought.

"Just sit down Prime, she'll be fine." Ironhide went by his side to calm his ditressed leader.

"I can't, she's in there giving birth to our sparklings and Primus knows how much pain she's going through right now. I just wish I could be there by her side."

"C'mon boss she's a tough femme." Jazz also tries to calm him down.

"I…will try to calm myself a bit." The Autobots leader sighs and sits down on the bench.

_'OH MY GOD THIS HURTS!' _He thought he just heard Maaya's voice from his bond link just a moment ago; he then realize that they can communicate through their bond link, he wanted to slap himself mentally but right now he shrugged the thought away and starts to communicate to his wife.

_'Love are you alright?'_

_'Optimus?'_

_'Yes it is me dear.'_

_'OH GOOD GOD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!'_ He could honestly hear the physical pain from her voice.

_'I am outside __dear the others are also here; Ratchet has told me to wait for you, just hold on love.'_ Prime then send some reassuring feelings through his bond link towards Maaya to ease some of her pain.

_'How in the world are yo-OWWWWWWWW!' _Optimus cringed at the scream of pain coming from both link and the door in front of him, for some reason he didn't expect that giving birth to a sparkling would be very painful, so he kept sending her some more feelings to ease her pain. _'I_ _SWEAR TO GOD WHEN THIS IS OVER I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! AARGH! THEY'RE SO BIG!'_ Now he felt scared because of the sudden pain and anger being sent to him, as well as the image of her killing him painfully.

He froze when he heard another baby's cry behind the door. _'Love?'_

_'…'_

_'Maaya?'_

_'…'_

This time, he feared that something wrong must have happened to her, so he stood up from his seat and leaned closer to the door, the others became curious and leaned closer on the door too. After minutes of silence, a sudden burst of voice almost threw them back flying towards the wall.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU OPTIMUS! I AM SO GOING TO BREAK YOUR MANHOOD TO PIECES!"

_'Note to self, give her massages more often or__ else you can say goodbye to your interface cable.'_ Prime nods at the thought, while his comrades laugh at him. With another baby's cry they all look at the door, the femmes squeals again but ended when they heard a loud bang on the metal ground. The Autobots looks behind and saw Optimus had fainted from all that nervousness or probably from Maaya's pain that she was sending. All they can do is laugh.

Jin exits the doors and pulls down his face and looks up at the Autobots, he searched for the father of the babies but he was no where to be seen. "Where is Optimus?" Finally he asks them. They all move away to let him see the unconscious leader lying on the ground. "Hmmm." He thought for a moment and went back inside the operating room.

They all look at the door and saw Ratchet holding a giant wrench; they all backed away from Prime as Ratchet approach. Ratchet first taps his wrench in his hand and then finally a loud clang echoed around the base while the mechs cringed at the sight before them. The leader stands up and rubs the large dent on his helm.

"What happened?" He asks.

"You fainted so I had to wake you up."

"How are they?" He asks while keeping the groan of pain escaping his vocalizers.

"So far she has given birth to three healthy females." They all look down to see Jin approaching him. "Maaya is asleep and exhausted inside."

"May I see them?" Prime looks at Ratchet.

"We still need to give them check ups, you can see them over there after their medical scans." Ratchet replies as he points at the section of the med bay and went back inside the room.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

"Wow, look at them! They're so tiny and adorable!" Chromia squealed at the sight of three human sparklings in their crib.

"Awww! Look at that sparkling! She's trying to reach for you boss!" Flareup squealed when one of the babies tries to reach for Prime.

All of the Autobots are watching behind the glass at the babies in their own cribs. The femmes made another 'awww' sound when one of the babies started to yawn. Then Prime smiled while looking at his three daughters, the first baby on the right has the same colored hair like his, but her eyes are green like Maaya's. The second one beside her has same auburn colored hair as Maaya's, this time her eyes are blue like his. Lastly the third baby girl has bright red hair and her eyes are different, her right eye was green her other eye is blue. He wondered about that but soon he shrugged it off; they all look wonderful to him.

"So have ya thought of a name or two fo' them Prime?" Jazz looks at his commander.

"Not yet, I will need Maaya's help on that one." He replied.

"Where is she anyway?" Arcee looks around.

"She is still in the med bay asleep."

"Why don't you try thinking of a name already? Then later ask her about it." Sideswipe suggested to their leader.

"I suppose I will do that." Prime looks back at the babies and started to think of the names he will give them.

The Autobots then left their commander and his sparklings alone as they walk away, Optimus can't wait to hold them but was a bit afraid that instead of holding them he might hurt them. He then went back to the med bay to check on his wife's condition.

* * *

Maaya slowly opens her eyes and saw how dark the room was, she felt a warm hand on top of hers, she knew who it was beside her and smiled.

"Optimus?" Her voice was a bit hoarse from earlier.

She watches as a pair of blue light orbs started to glow, she intertwined her fingers with his metal fingers and look up at his holoform. "Maaya you're awake, how are you feeling love?" He leans a bit more closely to her.

"Exhausted, how are the babies?"

"They're fine dear,

"Oh, what's the matter?" She felt him started to get nervous.

"Did you meant, what you said earlier?"

Maaya tilted her head a little curious to what he was referring to, so she asks him. "What did I say?"

"When you were delivering the sparklings, you were referring about my…interface unit…"

Suddenly it hit her, she laughed weakly and said. "I didn't mean that, it made me ease the pain a little more, still when you sent those feelings earlier it almost took the pain away."

"I see." He sighed in relief; he went a bit closer to her face and rests his cheek on her hair. "They all look wonderful dear."

"Mmmm…by the way, what time is it?"

"Midnight, if you are still tired, go back to sleep."

"Will you stay here?"

"Of course."

She yawns a bit and went back to sleep, he also offlines his optics and recharges again.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Maaya wakes up and opens her eyes, she couldn't see Prime anywhere this time, for the past few days Prime was right beside her most of the whole day. She slowly sits up and yawns. Her body was still tired from last week for giving birth to triplets; she looks up when the door opens.

"Morning sister." Jin walks up beside her.

"Morning Jin, where's Optimus?"

"He is in a meeting."

"Okay, how're my babies doing?"

"Fine, and how is your body?"

"Sore and tired, is time for their breastfeed?"

"Yes and I will be bringing them here, wait here for a while."

"Okay."

"Before I forget, have you given them names yet?"

"Nope, haven't got any chance to think of some, but I'd rather think of names with Optimus."

"A week has past and yet you two still haven't named them, but I will let you and your husband, handle that." Jin walks away from her and went towards the door, Maaya waited for him for about 5 minutes and then he comes back pushing a baby trolley for triplets.

"Hey where'd you get that trolley?"

"Ryou and I bought it for you." Maaya looks down and saw her three babies; she smiled when one of them cooed at her. "He was losing his sanity again and almost bought the whole baby accessory shop, thankfully Maggie and I joined him to buy only the necessary things needed for the children."

"Awww, look she's tugging your coat." Maaya looks at the third baby pulling Jin's coat.

He looks down and watches in fascination at his niece, he couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. When she lets go of his coat she looks at her mommy and tries to reach for her. "Now then." Jin carries the baby on the right seat.

* * *

Prime walks out of the room and was heading towards the med bay to check on Maaya, but was stopped when the General called him.

"Yes General?"

"I heard about you becoming a parent, I'd like to congratulate you and your wife."

"Thank you General."

"Heard it; from her brother."

"Ryou I presume." Prime chuckled.

"Yep, those two are really satisfied now thanks to you, all they ever wanted is to keep their sister happy and safe."

"Yes they do."

"It looks like I need to get going."

Prime nods as he continue to the med bay, now that he thought about it, they haven't named their daughters yet. First reason is because he haven't gotten any time due to his work, and second Maaya was tired so she couldn't come up with something good. But thankfully he was able to think a couple of names for them and he'll need to ask Maaya about those.

* * *

The door to the medical bay opens as Prime enters, he looks at Maaya who was now carrying one of their babies; he activates his holoform beside her.

"Hello love."

"Hello yourself; have you come up with any names for them?"

"I have thought of some, but I do not know if you would like them."

"Anything is better than nothing right? I also got some names."

"I see." He looks at the trolley and examines it. "This is quite…strange." He found the baby trolley quite weird, it has three sittings side by side.

"Ryou bought it for us, I kinda like that even though it never crossed my mind."

"Yes, it is quite useful." He walks up closer at the trolley and looks at the two babies staring at him. "Hello little ones, I hope you will like the names your mother and I have thought." He scoops them both with each of his arms and went beside Maaya.

"What do you think of Tali for her?" Maaya looks at the baby in her arms, the baby made a raspberry sound at her.

"Hmm…she doesn't seem to like it, how about Solar?"

The baby in Maaya's arms made another raspberry sound. "I think she doesn't like it too, what about Adel?"

The baby then started to giggle and clap her hands, the parents laughed a little. "Alright, your name's going to be Adel, honey." Maaya cooed at her.

"What do you think of Nadia little one?" He looks at the baby in his let arm. She cooed at the name and smiled. "She seems to like the name."

"Hmm…oh I know what her name will be!" Maaya motions at the other baby girl. "Do you like the name Abigail?" The baby responded with a loud squeal.

"They all look happy at their new designation, and they all look wonderful like their own mother." Prime looks at Maaya; she looks at him and gave back the same amount of love she was again receiving. He leans in closer to her and kisses her lips tenderly. A new bright future awaits the three girls; that was the only thought crossed their minds, they both pull away when they heard a loud squeal from Adel; she was watching her feet moving. They both laughed a little, he leans the two babies closer to Maaya, when they were close enough Abigail grabs Maaya's hair and pulls it while squealing.

"Okay Abi, honey please let go of mommy's hair." Maaya squeaked when her hair was pulled hard again. "Aren't you going to help me?" She looks at Optimus who was holding his laughter.

"Alright little one, that is enough pulling your mother's hair." When he pulls her away Abigail started to whimper. He made a terrible mistake and was now going to regret it, badly.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She started to cry; the two babies didn't like the loud noise and started to cry as well.

Maaya covers her right ear with her free hand, unfortunately for Prime; his servos are carrying the two girls so his audio receptors can't be covered. He didn't know what the right thing to do so he went back closer to Maaya. When Abigail saw that she was closer to her mother's hair, she stopped crying and whimpered. Maaya then thought of something and started to purr at Adel, Adel slowly started to make whimpers. Prime saw what Maaya had done to Adel and did the same thing to Nadia.

"Shhh…it's alright little one…" He cooed softly at her, luckily it did worked as her cries are turning to faint whimpers.

Silence took over the whole room; then Abigail's squeals broke the silence when she grabs Maaya's hair again. Nadia looks up to her father and reaches for his face, not wanting to make them cry again he brought her up to his face. Tiny hands started to graze his metal face. Adel yawned and went to an afternoon nap. The parents sighed in relief. "We're gonna have our hands full with these three." Maaya looks at Prime.

"Indeed we are." Nadia squeals in delight when she grabs his nose, she started to giggle when a vibration went through her hand as he chuckles.

* * *

**THE TRIPLETS ARE BORN! YAY! THE NAME ABIGAIL IS MY FIRST BABY**** NIECE'S NAME. SHE IS REALLY CUTE! I ALSO BOUGHT HER AN OPTIMUS PRIME ANIMATED PLUSHIE ON HER BIRTHDAY LAST SATURDAY! YOU SHOULD SEE HER CHEWING THE PLUSHIE'S HEAD! SO CUTE! THANKS TO THAT I WAS SO INSPIRED TO DO THIS! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R&R! SEE YA SOON GUYS! XD**


	17. Chapter 17:Human Sparklings

**A/N: SORRY I FORGOT SOMETHING! ADEL'S THE ONE WITH GREEN EYES, NADIA'S THE ONE WITH BLUE EYES, AND ABIGAIL'S THE GREEN AND BLUE EYES. I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOU THAT SORRY! ANYWAYS HERE'S THE NEXT CUTE CHAPTER! PARENTS AND KIDS MOMENTS! HAVE FUN READING!**

* * *

Chapter 17:Human Sparklings

* * *

6 months later

* * *

"Wow Ryou…just…wow."

"And I got those three some baby suits you always wanted see, plus I patched them with some Autobot insignias on the back. Looks cute on them, don't they?"

Ryou shows three baby suits with different colors, the first one was pink, the second one was blue, and the third one was red. All three of them had insignias on the back.

"Thanks…Ryou…whose money did you use again?"

"Why Jin's of course!"

"What! Ryou you know he's gonna be pissed! Don't tell me you spent yours on…"

"Gambling? Hell yeah I did, too bad I couldn't win on any of those games. But stealing Jin's was a piece of cake! Hahahaha!"

Maaya face palmed while he laughs, she shook her head and looks behind him. Most of them were all baby gears and accessories; three potties, baby jumpers, blankets, toys, and other baby stuff. She thought he was just joking about her shopping wish list, but she was definitely wrong. _'I should really be careful of what I say to him. Oh well, at least I won't be going to the mall anymore.'_ She thought and sighs.

"Could you help me get these things place in their nursery?"

"Nah! Why don't you do it?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" She glared at him.

"Ah ah sis! I bought ya the things you wanted and now you're gonna work your ass off to fix the place."

"Alright first of all, that was Jin's money and second, you bought these without even telling me!"

"I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise now would I? And I got what kind of design you like, of course I had to search those designs of what the girls like before buying, plus you won't have to work your ass off to go to the mall and buy these things. Why not ask the big guy to help ya?"

"Optimus is busy you know that!"

"Mmmm more time for me to screw around the Hatchet…"

"God you're so useless at times…" Maaya face palms again. "Fine, I'll do it."

"There see! Well time for me to go, man that shopping got me pooped!" Ryou waves her goodbye and walks out of the room.

She turns to the things and sighs again. "At least I'll get some work out."

Maaya walks in the empty nursery room, the room was painted pink just what she wanted it to be rather than plain metal walls. She grabs her celphone and contacts her hubby.

"Prime here."

"Hi honey."

"What is it you wish love?"

"Well…could you come over here for a sec?"

"I am quite busy, what is it anyway?"

"Ryou stopped by and guessed what I got from him."

"A headache?" Maaya laughs; she always gets a bit of laughter from him every now and then. She could also hear him chuckle behind the phone. "I will be there in a few minutes then." With that he hangs up. Maaya closes her celphone and starts visualizing the places to put the things in the nursery.

* * *

When Prime enters their room the first thing he saw was the baby things that was placed around the room, he was surprised to see those, not because of how plenty there are but because of the weird shapes and forms. He quickly searched the internet for information about each and every objects in there.

"Oh good there you are." He stops surfing the internet and looks down to see Maaya carrying a giant stuff toy rabbit.

"Did Ryou buy these things?"

"Yes he did, and apparently he went overboard at the mall again."

"Do you need my help dear?"

"Why do you think I called you?" He chuckled and transforms to his alt mode, his holoform appears in front of her. "Great, you could carry that big toy box over there." She pointed at the big box that looks like treasure chest.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

"There all done." Maaya wipes off the beads of sweat on her head and looks around the room, everything was properly arranged, though there were a few stuffed toys around but she wanted to look friendlier for the girls to play around. Then her celphone rings and pulls it out of her pocket, she saw the caller ID to be Jin. "Hey Jin."

"You may pick up your girls' now, their check up is finished."

"Oh that's great; we'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and puts it back in her pocket. "Jin says the girls are good to go now."

"Then let us go and get them." He disappears and the sound of shifting metal was heard outside the room. Maaya walks out of the nursery and saw his hand was already laid in front of her. She climbs up and grabs is thumb for support.

* * *

Med bay/ Jin's Office

* * *

"It seems that all of them are growing faster than I expected, aside from that they are all healthy, you may stop breastfeeding them because I have made a better substance for them to drink."

"Really?" Maaya looks at Jin.

"Yes, I have sent them already at the nursery. They are good for one year the substance never expires so you don't have to worry about that, be sure to check the temperature before you give it to them."

"Okay."

"That is all there is." They both exited his office, they both approached Prime and the girls that were in the trolley. Maaya notices a small paper in Adel's hands.

"Whatcha got there baby?" She kneels in front of her and takes the paper while Adel giggles. She stands up and looks at the note. "Uhh…Jin, did Ryou visited here?"

"Yes he did, why?"

Maaya gives him the note. Jin took it and reads, his free hand balled into a fist tight until his knuckles turned white. "That bastard…" He whispers while the hand holding the paper was shaking.

"He spent his allowance at the casino again." Maaya sighs, Prime looks at her.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"My savings are gone." Jin groaned. "That fool owes me 500,000 dollars."

"You haven't read the backside of the note." Maaya pointed.

He turns the paper and twitched his eye violently when he read it. "700,000 dollars in total..." He whispered.

"This is the time we leave." Maaya exits the med bay while pushing the trolley, Prime also follows her as he avoids Jins temper.

* * *

Nursery Room/ Evening

* * *

"Adel, don't hit your sister."

Maaya watches the girls having their so called 'tummy time', she was also lying down at the floor while her chin is resting on her hands. The girls are looking around at their new room, Adel was babbling, Nadia was kicking her legs and was cooing, and Abigail was making some raspberry sounds. Maaya laughs softly as she watches her daughters in amazement. Adel looks at her and coos. "What is it sweetie?" Maaya asks.

Adel only giggled and coos again at her, Maaya giggled and continues watching them. She sits up and carries Adel; she gently sits her in her legs. Adel held up her hands, she opens and closes her hands while Maaya giggles. "What? You want your rattle sweetie?" Maaya coos she grabs a baby rattle beside her and gives it to Adel; she grabs the handle and begins to shake it. Maaya's attention turns to Abigail when she squealed.

It looks like Abigail was laughing at the small stuffed toy rabbit that she was holding on to; she pulls it and starts chewing the ear of the toy. Nadia saw what she was doing and grabs the other ear and pulls it, Abigail pulls the ear from her mouth and grabs it with both of her hands. The two then started to tug the rabbit.

Maaya watches in fascination at the girls, even though taking care of them was so hard they're still so adorable and lovable, she continues to watch the two play tug of war, and it seems that they were both having fun because they were laughing happily.

They door opens and Maaya looks at the door, Nadia squeals and crawls towards their daddy's feet when she saw Optimus enter. Abigail was thrown back when Nadia let's go the rabbit's ear from the force, the parents got very worried when they heard a thud on the ground as Abigail hits her head. They both sighed in relief when Abigail squealed and laughs while kicking her legs. Prime chuckled and scoops up Nadia in his arms. "Be careful when you let go of the toy Nadia, your sister could have been hurt." He walks beside Maaya and sits down. Adel continues to shake her rattle and giggles.

"So how was work?" Maaya looks at him and asks a typical question for wives to their husbands.

"Tiring dear and I suppose that watching these girls are not a problem to you?"

"Nope, watching them is so adorable." She looks at Abigail who was now in front of the baby jumper. She carefully puts Adel beside her and stands up; she carries Abigail and places her in the jumper. Abigail squeals while bouncing the jumper, she looks up to her parents and laughs happily. "Look at her bounce." Maaya giggles while watching Abigail jumping.

Prime chuckles at Abigail, sparklings are very cute and adorable to watch, he kept watching Abigail bounce up while she was squealing with delight. His attention was caught when Nadia pats his armor, he looks down to see Nadia examining his chassis; he chuckles and lets her examine it.

Nadia was very curious at her daddy's chest because something inside was shining brightly blue, she inserted her tiny hand inside the seam of his armor. Prime made a chuckle when he felt her hand brushed his sensitive wire, Nadia squeals after he chuckled and inserted further her hand, this time she felt a thick wire and grabs it, Optimus wanted to let her go of it when he felt ticklish and starts to laugh.

"L-Love? N-Nadia has grabbed m-my wire!" He looks at his wife while he laughs; Nadia was laughing too and continues to tug the wire in her hand.

Maaya turns her head to see Prime lying on the floor laughing while Nadia was in top of him, she laughs as she watches him laughing on the ground. Adel looks at her daddy, but not at his face, she was looking at his antennas and starts to crawl towards it. Prime keeps laughing and saw Adel crawling above his head.

"A-Adel…!" He shouted in between his laughs. Apparently what happened next did not crossed his mind, Adel started to chew on one of his antennas, Prime laughs harder at the tickling sensation he was receiving. Maaya laughs harder as she saw him squirming under their little girls' hands and mouth. "M-MAAYA! H-H-HELP ME!" He shouted and laughs harder.

"It's too funny to end it!" She replied and continues watching him laughing.

"Y-You~!" He growled but ended into a whimper again, he wanted to stop them but stopping them now would turn out disastrous, he was worried he might hurt them so he didn't have a choice but to let them tickle torture him. Maaya fell on the ground laughing harder; Abigail continues to bounce as she watches her daddy laughing on the floor.

After a while Maaya thought that it was time to save him from their daughters' torture, she grabs the stuff bunny and walks beside them. "Okay girls, I think daddy has enough tickle torture this time." She gives the toy to Nadia, she looks at the toy rabbit and grabs it, Adel saw her Mommy got close and stops chewing Prime's antenna, she crawls towards her leg and hugs them.

Prime vents out air and looks up to Maaya. "I w-will have my revenge…" He growled at her.

"I'll be waiting." Maaya giggles and scoops up Adel in her arms.

He growled again at her but she shrugged it off as she sways her hips, once again his gaze turns to those hips, Maaya giggles when her plan worked. She places Adel on her crib after she yawns; gently Maaya covers her with a blanket. Nadia also yawned and fell asleep while the toy rabbit was in her arms. Prime chuckles and stands up, he scoops up Nadia as well as the toy in her arms and walks towards her crib, he gently places her in. Maaya went back to Abigail and carries her up.

"Got tired of bouncing huh baby?" She kisses Abigail on the cheek and walks to her crib, Abigail made a yawn as she was placed in the crib. "Night sweetie." Maaya whispers and covers her with a blanket.

She walks at the door and turns of the lights, she gently closes the door and sighs. "Ready for bed?" She looks up and saw Prime's human holoform in front of her.

"I'll race ya there!" She laughs and runs towards their bedroom.

"Maaya!" Prime quickly runs after her inside their room.

A little while later, their bedroom once again broke the silence with moaning sounds of love from the couple, the girls still continue to sleep peacefully in their own crib not knowing that their parents are making love again.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

"All you have to do is watch them."

"But Maaya what if I hurt them?"

"You won't hurt them; Optimus babysitting your daughters isn't going to hurt any of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, look I know how busy you are, but you can do both work and babysitting. I've done that twice so don't even try asking me if I haven't done it."

Prime sighs, he wasn't going to win this argument, Maaya was going to college and he was left watching their sparklings. Maaya would rather have him watch over them while she's gone for the day, it is not that she doesn't trust his men, but it is the best opportunity for him to spend some time alone with the girls. "Very well I will watch over them while you are in school."

"Thank you, and besides, you really need to be with them more often rather than the data pads." Maaya rests her fists on her waist as she looks at her husband up. "Just use your holoform for crying out loud!"

"I know dear." He activates it and appears in front of her. "Be careful love." He leans in and kisses her with his metal lips.

Hours later

Prime reads at the data pad that he was holding, he then took a glance behind him and saw the girls playing with their own toys, he smiles and went back to his data pad.

Not for long he felt a tug on his leg, he looks down and saw Abigail looking up to him with her big green and blue eyes. "Yes sweetspark?" He asks. Abigail reaches her hands up wanting to be carried, he places the data pad on his desk and grabs Abigail; he gently places her in his lap. Abigail looks at the stack of data pads on his desk; she reaches for one but stopped when a big metal hand grabs her hand. "That is not a toy darling." He softly told her, as if she understood she then looks at the key board beside it. She begins tapping randomly at the key board while giggling.

He just sighs and watches her tapping the keyboard. _'At this rate I will never have anything finished.'_ He sighed again and looks at Abigail not wanting to make her cry. For a while, Abigail lost interest and looks up to her daddy.

"Are you quite finished?" Abigail giggles and smiles, he chuckles and gently puts her back down on the floor. "Go on and play with your sisters." His big hand pushes her towards the other girls and then went back to reading the data pad.

An hour has passed and he was now typing for a report, a squeal of laughter emits behind him, he turns his head to look at his daughters. They seem to be playing with the shredded papers that was in the bin, Adel was throwing the papers up and continues to laugh, Nadia was also throwing the papers too, Abigail was only laughing and watches the shreds gently falling to the ground.

They were making a mess, he groaned and stood up; he walks in front of them and grabs the bin. Prime puts the papers in the bin, Adel was about to grab the papers inside the bin but stopped when her daddy grabs her hand. "You three are making a mess." Adel whimpered when he heard his scolding.

He immediately scoops her up and cuddles her. "Shh…it's alright little one don't cry…" But somehow it isn't working; Adel was starting to cry faintly. Optimus groaned and keeps shushing her softly, but that doesn't seem to be working. He groans and puts her back down on the floor, he places the bin in front of her to see if she would stop crying. Adel saw the bin being placed and stopped crying, she sniffed as she grabs the bin. Giggles emit out of her lips and starts throwing the paper out of the bin again, he sighs in relief.

An idea hits him and he sat beside Adel, his fingers started to tickle her tummy, Adel laughed under her daddy's hands. Prime chuckles as he continues the tickle torture. Abigail and Nadia stopped at what they were doing; they both looked at their daddy and started to crawl towards him.

He stops his tickles and looks at them; he swiftly grabs them with each of his hands and tickles them. Laughter emitted from the two girls as he tickles them, he then thought. _'Maaya was right, I do need to spend my time with them.'_ He chuckles and stops tickling them, with his arms fully extended he hugs the three girls.

* * *

"I'm home! Where're my girls?" Maaya looks around as she enters Prime's office.

"They are here love."

Maaya looks at Prime who was sitting behind his desk, he points at the three girls sleeping on a large pillow beside him. She smiled and walks up behind him. "Did you guys have a good time?" She kissed his audio receptor.

"We have dear." He pulls her face to his to kiss her. "And I have finished the report just in time."

"See what did I told you?" Maaya wraps her arms around his neck.

"I shouldn't have doubted you darling." He chuckles, they both look down lovingly on the girls.

* * *

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CUTE CHAPTER! THERE'S GONNA BE MORE OF THIS CUTE MOMENTS ON LATER CHAPTERS! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! X**


	18. Chapter 18:The End?

Chapter 18: The End?

* * *

"Momma!" Maaya jolt up from her desk at the sound of a little girl. She stretches her arms up and yawns, she looks at the desk and saw her book open. It seems she has slept again from reading the cookbook. "Momma~!" She looks down and saw Abigail pouting at her, she laughed a little at how cute Abigail pouts; no doubt that she got Ryou's pouty face; who knew it would be so much cuter for girls. It's been two years already, the girls know to say some few words but they still haven't learned to walk yet; Maaya stood up and stretched her back.

"What is it honey?" She looks down on Abigail and she kneels down.

"Pudding!" Abigail pouts more.

She sighs softly and said. "Didn't Daddy already give you some before, what happened?"

"Pudding~!"

"Alright honey, we'll get you some." Maaya laughs softly, Abigail was obsessed with sweets and pastries, but she didn't even get any cavities. Jin didn't know what the reason why, but he only said the cause was from their genes.

Maaya laughs again; the three girls are growing fast, the next thing Maaya knew they're already talking. So fast that it made Optimus him left for words when they were calling him 'Daddy'. But those two years have been very exciting for Maaya, when they are finally able to say their first words Optimus was shock, he fainted when Adel called him 'Daddy' twice. Abigail's love for sweets was known after she ate Maaya's baked apple pie a month ago, because for the whole month she ate plenty of baked pastries. Ratchet's optic twitched when Abigail was eating the apple pie, the sugar content in it was very high and yet Maaya don't mind giving her a slice.

"Mommy~!"

Maaya was snapped back to reality when Abigail shouted impatiently, she giggled and scoops her up. "Okay baby we'll get that pudding of yours." She then went towards the kitchen; she slowly places Abigail at the floor. She then opens the fridge and gets the pudding in the chiller. "Alright Abi here you go, eat slowly okay? Wouldn't wanna make Daddy faint again do we?"

Maaya gives the pudding at the impatient Abigail and closes the refrigerator, she squealed when her Mommy handed her favorite vanilla pudding. She quickly grabs the small spoon and started to eat the pudding. "Yummy!" She squealed again and took another bite.

While Abigail was eating her pudding, Maaya scoops her up and then went back to the nursery room; she places her down on the ground and went back to her room. She sat on the chair behind the desk and started reviewing her notes. Abigail looks up and stops eating her pudding when a familiar person entered.

"Uncle Jazzy!"

Jazz's holoform laughed at the squealing girl. "Hey girlie, where's yo moms?" Abigail pointed at the room Maaya was in. "Thanks girlie." He chuckled while patting her. He walks and stops the entrance; Jazz saw her studying and knocked at the wall.

Maaya looks up and saw him standing. "Oh hey Jazz, what's up?"

"Da Boss wanted ta see ya."

"Okay I'll see him in a minute." She closed her books and notebook; she carefully arranges them on top of her desk. "Oh by the way Jazz, could you babysit the girls for a while?"

"Sure thing." He nodded.

* * *

Maaya enters her husband's office. "You called?" She looks up at Prime.

"Have you noticed that the girls are rather growing too fast dear?" He looks down at her.

"Too fast for you? Don't tell me you're going to faint again or worse, maybe go into a stasis lock?" Maaya giggle while he glares.

"Going into a stasis lock is not humorous dear." He activates his holoform in front of her.

"Oh really? Putting that aside, something else on your mind or did you just called me for sex again?"

"I would not interface with you while I am at work, but yes there is something else on my mind."

"Please, even while at work you would still want to have sex with me, did you forget what happened here last week?" He was about to protest her reply but he just remembered what she said, last week was not expected to happen. So he just gave her his death glare, Maaya just shrugged it off. "See~."

"Sometimes you and your brother have some similarities." He sighs.

"Yeah whatever, so what IS on your mind?"

"Apparently the war with the Decepticons is getting more intense, and I am getting more worried that; I might not be able to protect you and the girls anymore."

Maaya felt his uneasiness; she holds his large hand firmly. "If you keep thinking like that we can't be safe, so stop thinking of negative thoughts." She places his hand on her cheek. "I know you can, I believe in you, always."

She softly reassures him; he raises his head and looks at her eyes. Maaya slowly went closer and leans her face to kiss him; he slowly wraps his arms around her and kisses back. "I will do my best love."

"Great, I'll be going back to our room now, call me if you need anything else okay?"

"I will love." Prime kisses her again before she left.

* * *

A week later

* * *

"So he left quickly?"

"Said it was urgent, don't worry Maaya he'll be back." Ryou places his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know Ryou; I mean he's been acting weird and all, I feel really uneasy for him."

"He's going to be fine sis."

"Uncle Wyou!"

He looked at Adel below his feet and saw her showing him her drawing; Ryou chuckled and grabs the paper. "Nice work there, squirt."

Suddenly something flashed on Maaya's mind her vision flashed; she saw that she wasn't in the nursery room anymore

_She was in a forest._

'_You'll never stop at one…I'll take you all on!"_

_The familiar voice was heard behind her, Maaya's vision flashes and saw Prime fighting Megatron along with two Decepticons._

'_Optimus…' she whispered._

_Another flash emitted and the next scene she saw made her heart break into pieces. Megatron was behind the unsuspecting Prime, he stabs his chest behind him._

_Maaya begins to scream and burst into tears. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' She kept screaming and watched as Megatron blasted Prime's spark chamber._

Her vision changed back to where she was, she was back inside the nursery room and was sitting beside Ryou. She suddenly began to gasp for air and clutch her chest; she couldn't breathe from all the shock she had just seen. "R-Ryou…?"

Ryou looks at her and saw her losing her breathe, he quickly grabs her. "Maaya? Shit, hold on!" He immediately carries her towards the med bay.

"Mommy?" Adel watched her Uncle carrying Maaya out of the room.

* * *

Few hours later

* * *

"She is fine now Ryou, what about the girls?" Jin looks at him.

"I told Maggie to look after them for a while, what's wrong with her?"

"She was in a cardiac arrest. It was a good thing that you were able to get here in time."

Ryou slumps down on the chair beside the bed, Maaya was asleep and he was worried. "Why was she in a cardiac arrest? That wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Even I was curious of why it happened, did she say anything else before this happened?"

"All she said was that she got a bad feeling for Prime, after that she couldn't breathe."

Epps entered and walked beside Ryou. "I got bad news." Ryou stood up and looks at him. "Big guy's…gone…"

Ryou and Jin froze, Prime died, this was terrible news. "Are you sure?" Jin asked as if he didn't believe what Epps was saying.

"At 1500 hours, he was killed by Megatron…" Epps confirmed it.

Ryou slumped down at chair and looks at the ground. He couldn't believe it; his brother-in-law was dead, killed by Megatron. He looks at Maaya and felt sad for the girls, Prime is dead, How is he going to tell this to Maaya? Ryou was in a blank, he didn't know what to do now.

"Ryou…" Jin started but stopped feeling the same thing going through his mind.

"No, just…leave us alone Epps…" Ryou spoke up, hearing all the pain in his voice. Not wanting to make the situation worse, Epps left without a word. Ryou clutches his head. "Why jin?"

"Why what?"

"Why does this have to happen to them? Those two are having a great life until…until that fucking bastard killed Prime. Why does life have to be unfair Jin?"

Jin didn't want to answer his question because he doesn't know what to say, he was right, their sister and brother-in-law was living a good life. Without a word, he ignored Ryou and went back to check up on Maaya.

(Maaya's POV)

I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I saw is the metal ceiling, I slowly sit up and look around. I was in the med bay, I remembered what happened earlier. I had some kind of vision that Optimus…was killed…that can't be true. He can't die! Optimus can't die! But why does my heart feel painful? I began to clutch my chest again while feeling the sting being stabbed in my heart.

I suddenly began to cry and clutch my chest more, I heard the door open and saw Jin entering my room. He saw me crying and quickly went to my side. "Sister how do you feel?" He asks concerned about my well being.

"H-He's…dead…isn't he?" I don't know what possess me to ask him that, but I feared the worse. He was quiet and looked away from me; I knew the answer and cried more.

Jin wraps his arms around me and tries with all his might to comfort me, I couldn't stop crying. My husband is dead, killed by the tyrant that tried to dominate the world and want me to be his pet. "Maaya, please stop crying."

I shake my head, denying to following his order. "I want my husband back! I want him back! I can't live without him!" I began to shout, demanding to make my wish come true. Jin didn't say anything else, he just kept his tight grip on my. Not for long, I began to feel weak from all that thrashing and crying.

"I'm sorry sister…" Jin apologizes to me in a whisper.

I kept crying and crying in his arms, not for long I began to feel pain in my chest. Jin seem to have suspected it too as he hurried towards the door to call for Ratchet. I lay limp on the bed and saw him and Ratchet;s holoform walking to my sides, I knew I was in a cardiac arrest.

(Ryou's POV)

I heard from Jin that Maaya woke up; he told me what happened to her. Another cardiac arrest, why is her heart weak all of a sudden? Could be the shard? I'll have to ask Jin about this. I was walking to his office and entered without permission. Heck I don't care if he has to start a stupid argument I'm here for answers, and I know he found some. "Jin I need answers." I said while stopping behind him.

"I understand your distress brother, but I will not give those answers to you."

"And why not?"

"Because you'll only hate me for telling you the answers."

Damn he's good I gotta give him that, but I don't care. "I need those answers and I need them now."

Jin sighs and knows that I wasn't in the mood, he swivels his hair to turn to me. "The shard is no longer her life support."

"What is it now?"

"Prime's spark, they have spark bonded as what Ratchet has explained. When those two have sparked, Maaya's shard suddenly stopped working. It was as if her heart has no need for it and has depended on Optimus' active spark, not only that but it seems that it has made her fall on a coma…" Jin stops himself; he looks down on the ground knowing how painful it is for us. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. "What will you do with the girls?"

I turn around to face the door, preparing myself to leave. "The government is trying to take them away."

I didn't need anymore words to hear from him, because I know that I was right. I thanked to the heavens that she's in a coma, but…I don't know about their kids. N.E.S.T. is being shut down and the government is trying to put them to adoption, fuck the government. They're not going to touch my nieces, I can't let that happen, I gotta keep them safe until Maaya's awake. I turn my head to Jin. "I got a plan, but I need your help on this brother."

* * *

Hours later

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"This is the only option Jin."

I slowly close the door on my car; the three girls are sleeping soundly. I then went to the driver's seat and got in, Jin walked beside me. "We have just gotten a message that Samuel has found a way to revive Optimus." I turn my head to him.

"I know, but the government agreed will still try to take these girls, I'll keep them safe don't worry." I turn to the windshield and said to him "Jin…you keep an eye on her, ya here? And tell the big guy about us, he deserves the info. Help them when they needed some." I look back at him through the window.

"I will brother, and you keep them safe understood?"

"I will bro."

With that, I turn my key and start the engine. One last look on Jin, I took off and headed somewhere to safe place to live. I wondered though, is this the end?

(Normal POV)

Jin watches the car drove away, inside was his brother and their nieces. He didn't turn around and go back to his office; instead he pulls out a piece of shard and looks at it. "Life…is not always perfect brother…" He whispers at the empty hangar to where he stood.

* * *

He just got back from the dead, but he wasn't happy. After Optimus got back from the battle in Egypt few days ago, he found out some painful news in the base. His wife was in a coma; their daughters are being taken care of by his brother-in-law somewhere safe because of what the government had warned about their children. Now he was standing in the clearing to where their wedding was once held. His men knew how much in distress he was, he was beyond upset. He was hoping for a happy homecoming, but instead, he only got a stab in his spark. He needed some time alone; he needed to clear his thoughts.

Prime can't deny the truth shown to him, but he will need to wait. He must have patience, Maaya will wake up soon and the girls will come back to them. But how long? How long must he wait to make his life the same again? He vented out. "Why must life be this-"

"Unfair?"

He jolted his head up and turns around when he heard a soft feminine voice that cut him off, he couldn't believe it. There standing was his only beloved, fully awake from her deep slumber because she was still wearing hospital clothes. With haste, he transforms to activate his holoform in front of Maaya. He didn't waste anymore time and embraces her. "You are awake…"

"I was only sleeping…" Maaya whispered and embraces him back. "I thought you're dead…"

"I was before…" Maaya felt so happy to hear his chuckle again. However, they weren't fully happy. There were some people still aren't with them. "The girls are gone…Ryou took them somewhere safe…"

He only kept quiet, a piece was still missing in their soul. "There was nothing I could do love…the government has given us a warning, it happened when I was still offline. I don't blame your brother taking them somewhere safe."

"I don't blame him too, and I don't blame you either."

"I will need your help on something."

Maaya pulls away from him and ask. "What is it?"

"We must try to convince to the government to get them back, whatever it takes."

Maaya could only smile weakly at the determination of her husband; she nods in agreement and leans in to kiss him, for a long time he missed her soft lips. He kissed back, but he intensified it showing her of how much he missed his beloved. Though, he was wondering something.

Convincing the government won't be easy, but they mustn't give up on their girls, and they won't stop until they got them back. Maaya will need Jin's help too, he has words that can convince everyone, well everyone except Ryou and he has come to terms with them was the true battle that will require all their strength and mind, but even if they did convince them, his spark is somehow telling him something and it kept lingering in his processors.

'_This is not yet the End'_

* * *

**I KNOW YOU GUYS WANTED MORE CUTE SCENES, BUT THIS FIC'S SEQUEL IS KILLING ME! I AM ALREADY STARTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL. SORRY IF THIS THE LAST CHAPTER T_T BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I HATE LAST CHAPTERS T_T PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SEQUEL IS UP! LOOK FOR 'THE BEGINNING OF DARKNESS'**


	19. SAVE OUR FICS!

Protect our right to write and read what we want. Sign the petition at:

www. change .og /petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net

Take out the spaces, add a r between the o and g, and plase sign. Pass this on.


	20. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**TO MY FOLLOWERS OF IN THE EYES OF THE WOLF,**

A COMIC OF THE SAID STORY WILL START VERY SOON, SO THAT MEANS I AM STARTING TO DRAW THE FIRST PAGE OF THE STORY. THIS IS A NEW LEVEL UP FOR ME AND I HOPE IT IS A NEW LEVEL UP FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU CAN FINALLY SEE A PIECE OF MY DREAM COME TRUE WHICH IS THIS COMIC. ALSO THERE WILL BE SOME CHANGES LIKE ADDED SCENES OR CHANGED SCENES BUT I GUARANTEE YOU I WILL FOLLOW THE STORY PLOT THAT I HAVE CREATED YEARS AGO.

THIS WILL BE AN ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION FOR THE STORY SO I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL READ IT. I WILL BE POSTING THEM IN MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT SO STAY TUNED THERE.

:D YOU'LL SEE ME, THE GREAT MARZ, WITH A COUPLE OF BLING BLINGS.

PEACE OUT PEEPS!


End file.
